What We Have Left
by Cooptown
Summary: Sequel to Ashes of Our Lives.   After their captor disappears, they still feel him watching. He won't give up until he's finished what he's started, and there's nowhere left to hide.
1. Prologue

**Back for Round two. This is a sequel to my previous story, **_**Ashes of Our Lives,**_** so it'd probably make a lot more sense if you read that first. I'll try to make this fic as independent as I can.**

**This prologue is very short, but to the point. I hope this gets the idea across of what's to come. Those who have read the first part to this storyline know that there will be much drama ahead. (: Stay tuned, and I hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

_**What We Have Left – Prologue**_

_**

* * *

**_

The previous gentleness of the warm Virginia night was violently disturbed around three am.

Flames licked up against the side of the dainty, white cottage-house, crumpling the exterior and charring the woodwork. The once green lawn was awash in a blanket of fiery destruction.

He watched the house burn, his fingers wet with gasoline; he was far enough away to be safe from the flames, and the odorous dampness of his skin was but a reminder of what he had done.

Hard, slate-blue eyes glowed white from the wild burn of the fire. Impatiently, he paced, waiting and watching to see where his prey would flee. As expected, it didn't take them long to realize what was happening before he saw them making their way through the backyard.

Carefully, he stalked toward the back of the house.

Two figures, one male and one female, ran. They tore through the flaming house, making it into the fenced in backyard. With a sound like thunder cracking, a burning tree limb broke from the trunk, throwing itself into their path. The young man skidded to a stop, and his female companion crashed into his back.

"Reid," she hissed, fingers digging into his shoulder blade, "we have to keep moving."

The young profiler glanced back at her, his hazel eyes a bright, almost yellow-green in the flashing of orange flames. He was panting. "I know," he replied swiftly, his exhaustion not showing through beyond his heavy breaths, "but we're fenced in. We have nowhere to go."

"Wait," she coughed, lifting her free hand to point. His frantic eyes tracked her movements, and she jumped at the feel of heat pulsing against her back.

"That section of fence," she wheezed, "it's clear, come on!"

They lunged for it, but when the flames peeled back, a face appeared in the dark. The young woman screamed, but before either knew what was happening, the clear section of wooden fencing was ripped apart, and two hands pulled them through.

The two federal agents were thrown roughly to the cold grass, a stark contrast to the boiling heat they'd been engulfed in. They found themselves sprawled on their backs, side by side, and a heavy presence above them.

His face was almost black, only his pale blue eyes stood out against the painted background of yellow flames.

"Hello agents," he said coldly, "I trust you've missed me as much as I've missed you?"

"You won't take us again," she hissed, trying to twist out of his grip.

"JJ," Reid murmured, eyes darting from him, to her, then back again.

"I think coming with me is better than staying here," Alex Napuri replied, smiling faintly. It wasn't a nice look.

Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked, sending cold shivers through both of his captives. "I see you're both still… unsettled, by dogs. But Tank's missed you… now, come with me quietly and it'll all be over soon…"

They couldn't let it happen again. JJ forced her weakening body to recoil and twist away, as Reid strained against very determined psychopath.

Reid shoved a hand upward, slamming the base of his palm under their attacker's nose. Napuri howled, throwing himself backward as the pair scrambled upright. He held his gushing face, forcing his eyes open to glare heated daggers.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled, even as the two agents were backing up.

"Split," Reid cried, and JJ took off running without a thought. Locking eyes with Napuri for a split second, Reid lowered his gaze to catch the spray of blood running over Alex's face. He tried to smile, and antagonize, before he turned and sprinted in the opposite direction of JJ.

With a wild cry of fury, Alexander Napuri launched himself after one of the young FBI agents.

* * *

Garcia redialed the unregistered phone number. She knew she wasn't supposed to call often, unless the matter was important; but she was a woman who considered her family important… and she hadn't seen them in so long.

Just like the first four times she'd tried, neither Reid nor JJ answered the disposable cell phone they'd been issued. She couldn't help the nagging edge of worry that began to coil around her, and nestle itself in her lair.

Again, the phone went to voicemail, and her stomach twisted when the voicemail picked up, as it had every time before.

"_Hi, you've reached Spencer and Jennifer Forbes. Sorry we can't answer right now, please leave your name and number and we'll be happy to call you back when we're available. Thanks!" _

It was Reid's voice; though it was deeper than usual. She remembered when Hotch had recorded the message before they'd left; it had been so late, Reid's voice had been husky from exhaustion. Hotch had said it was good because Napuri might not recognize it.

But the message was what hurt. It was so fake. Nobody had the number except the BAU team members, and a few other US officials in charge of JJ and Reid, but the voicemail was there just in case… and she hated it. Garcia tossed her headset onto the desk without looking at it, wiping at her eyes. Reid and JJ had been in such a state of sheer exhaustion by the time Hotch had finally deemed they'd had enough. The stalking had only gotten worse and worse until the young agents' nerves were absolutely shot. JJ continually had dark circles under her eyes, and Garcia had already pointed out at least two gray hairs to the liaison. Reid had rarely come into the BAU in the past few weeks; and when he did he was too tired to do much but simply be there for quiet company. Garcia missed his talkative nature.

She heard her door open, and she spun in her chair with a furrowed brow.

"Derek," she called when she saw the profiler, "Reid and JJ aren't answering."

He sighed, dragging a tired hand over his face without so much as a greeting. Garcia sat up then, heart thudding anxiously.

"Derek?" She asked quietly, standing up and taking the few steps to close the distance between them. She reached out to touch his chin. "What is it?"

No nicknames, no banter. Just pure, unhindered concern.

"Garcia," he replied, and she could hear the tired strain in his voice. "He's got them. He has them again."

Her world came crashing down.

* * *

**I do not like this, I was so stuck! Then again I hated the prologue for **_**Ashes**_** too… bear with me people, this is my second prologue ever.**

**The first chapter of this will resume exactly where **_**Ashes**_** left off. Even though this prologue was crap, I hope some of you guys out there give it a chance. (: Thanks!**

**Sharky**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the alerts/reviews on this, I really appreciate it. (: **

**This takes place exactly where the epilogue of **_**Ashes **_**left off, with JJ staying the night and both of them ready to get some sleep.**

**AND OH MY GOD, IT'S SHARK WEEK. My favorite time of the year.**

**

* * *

**

_**What We Have Left – Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

The hunting knife plunged downward, tearing into vulnerable flesh. Reid gasped softly, straining against the force of the blade through his lithe form, but his efforts were futile. He felt the sharp edge cut through soft tissues before it was wrenched free and jabbed in again. He felt the wild spray of blood and he resisted the almost overpowering urge to cry out.

He felt his blood seeping from his dying body.

At first, the pain had been burning. It dulled down shortly after, but he couldn't focus on anything as his consciousness faded. After struggling to wrap his weary mind around the situation, one thought stole his attention completely.

_JJ._

Forcing himself to focus, he could hear her crying. She was shouting and almost sobbing in a panic, and he rolled tired hazel eyes to see where she was trying her best to fight off the naked man above her. He winced at the realization that they were both nude, and he felt his heart twist when he noticed just what was happening.

"No," he tried to say, but found his voice oddly choked by a warm cloud of copper in the back of his throat. He strained, struggling to get upright and only emitting a soft, pained noise when he found his body was failing.

He was slipping, and his body was giving up. Just before he lost consciousness, he heard JJ scream.

"_Reid!" _

_

* * *

_

Reid jerked awake with a pained gasp, pressing a hand against his half-healed abdomen as he threw the blanket off of his slender form.

As he'd done every night for the past week, he forced himself to his unsteady feet and staggered to the bathroom, feeling the familiar, torturous wave of nausea beginning to wreak havoc through his body.

JJ woke to the sounds of her friend being sick. It was, unfortunately, a routine she was beginning to get used to. Without a sound, she slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, kneeling on the cold tile behind him and watching with worry as he slumped against the porcelain bowl, panting. He tugged the handle to flush it without looking up.

A soft touch to his shoulder made him shiver.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked softly, her pale brows furrowed in concern.

He nodded slowly, getting to his feet and making a grab for his toothbrush on the sink. "I will be."

She waited patiently while he brushed his teeth, then headed for the living room when he was done. The profiler followed sullenly, lying down on the couch again and dragging a heavy hand over his face.

JJ frowned, heading for the kitchen. "Lipton okay, Spence?"

He didn't reply, stretching out and resting against the pillows with a sigh. JJ came into the living room a few minutes later, carrying two warm mugs of tea. He accepted the offered cup silently, sitting up to stare into the dark liquid.

JJ sipped her tea, sinking down into the armchair near one side of the couch. "We can't keep doing this, Spence. Neither of us get much sleep as it is, and with our only down time being broken up, it's unhealthy."

"I'm tired," he murmured in reply, taking an experimental sip of tea before grimacing, and setting it down on the coffee table. "Could you please hand me my-"

She handed him the bottle of Percocet, eyeing him carefully as he took one tablet from the container; she was pretty sure he was supposed to take two. "How come you haven't been taking them regularly?"

"It's a narcotic," he said simply, sounding bitter. He took the medication with the lukewarm tea before settling back against the cushions.

She frowned. "You don't have to worry… the doctor wouldn't prescribe more than what's necessary."

He ignored her, reaching for the TV remote. At her quizzical look, he shrugged his good shoulder. "It's shark week."

JJ shook her head in wonder. "Well, enjoy the smalls things, I guess. Are you going to be okay out here?"

He nodded slowly, leaning back into the cushions and pulling at the blankets. JJ stood, squeezing his shoulder as she made her way back to his bedroom, hoping to get some sleep out of what little remained of the night.

The nightmares, she knew, would keep her up. They always did.

* * *

At ten the next morning, Hotch looked up in surprise when JJ strode into his office.

"JJ," he greeted, sounding puzzled. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"I've been cleared to return to work." She replied with a clipped tone, "and I'm ready to go. How are we on cases?"

Hotch sat up straighter and eyed her up and down, scrutinizing. "We're between cases; we're slow this week, and the other team is handling a few of the smaller cases. If you want something to do, you can help Prentiss and Morgan finish some of the paperwork from our last case."

"Reid's already doing that," she replied, folding her hands in front of her, "is there something else I can do for you?"

"You can- Reid's here too?"

JJ blinked innocently, tilting her chin toward the bullpen. "Yeah, he came in with me. He's at his desk."

Hotch looked over to see the younger profiler hunched over his desk, pen flying over the papers as he worked.

"He's not supposed to be here," Hotch murmured, moving to stand.

JJ shook her head. "Hotch, please. Let him stay… it's been rough."

Hotch braced his palms on his desk, watching her. It took the blonde a moment to realize he was waiting for her to elaborate.

"We've both been up all night, every night," she said quietly, "he's been having it rough, with his health all… messed up. I think work is what we both need, something to keep our minds occupied. If you send him home, he's just going to be upset."

Hotch's eyes were stony. "_Paperwork,_ JJ. If we get a case, he's staying with Garcia; make sure he knows that. As for you… are you positive you're ready to go back in the field?"

"I need this, Hotch," she retorted firmly. "I passed my psych-eval. I can't sit around at home, or with Reid, just worrying anymore. I'm tired of living in fear. I need to get back to what I'm good at."

He was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke, his words caught her off guard. "We'll catch Napuri."

She lowered her gaze to the ground. "I know we will."

"You don't believe it."

"I'm trying to, Hotch, I am… but it's hard to. He's stalking us, and he makes it obvious. He leaves us pictures of us going about our business; I can tell my things are tampered with. The only thing keeping me sane is that I haven't seen him yet."

"We'll catch him," Hotch repeated, sitting back down. "We'll get Alexander Napuri, and Keith Greene, and whoever else that could've played a hand in what happened to you and Reid. We just want to bring him to justice… and to see you two get back on your feet as strong as you've always been."

"We can do it," she said, her voice sounding stronger than before. "We need to work as a team again… a full, functioning team."

Hotch's expression was almost sad. "We will. Now, go and see Garcia. She's been asking about you."

JJ nodded. "Yes, sir."

He went back to work, hearing JJ's heels pause on the ground.

"Hotch?" she asked, and he glanced at her.

"Thank you."

He watched her leave before shaking his head and looking back to his paperwork, mouth set in a grim line.

JJ left Hotch's office feeling refreshed. She offered Reid, Morgan, and Emily a wave as she made her way to Garcia's office. The door was closed, but she opened it without knocking.

Garcia jumped when the door opened, and she spun around in her swivel chair, red-tinted lips turned in a frown that quickly became a grin at the sight of the liaison.

"JJ," she said happily, "are you back at work? Back-for-good-back?" She pointed at another chair that JJ eagerly slumped into. Garcia looked like she wanted a hug, but she refrained. JJ found Garcia's restraint to almost sting.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to smile. It looked pathetic next to Penelope's bright beam. "I'm so glad to be back."

"Glad to have you back, lovedove. How have you been? You look healthier then when I last saw you, but you look so tired." She closed one of her internet windows that, JJ noted with a tiny smile, was a game.

"Sleepless and virtually running on coffee, but physically, a lot better. Only a little bit of soreness now."

"Still having bad dreams?" Garcia asked softly, looking concerned.

"Yeah, but sleeping with Spencey makes it better."

Penelope choked on her tea, and JJ jumped to her feet, smacking the tech on the back.

"God, Pen, are you okay?"

"D- did you just say you were _sleeping with Spence…y?" _She choked, and JJ's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Garcia!" She cried, "_Spencey _is what I named that stuffed animal you got me. Jeez!"

"Well," the analyst said coolly, leaning back in her chair. "You should've mentioned that before. And how is the _real _Spencey?"

JJ almost blushed. "Why not ask him? He's out in the bullpen."

"He's _here? _He's not supposed to be back for weeks." She looked excited, "maybe I will go check on him in a bit…"

"Don't smother him," JJ said quickly, "he's been jumpy."

"But I haven't seen him in a week," Garcia pouted.

"Yes," JJ replied, rolling her eyes. "Because when you see him, you rile him up, like the doctors said not to."

The door was thrown open before Garcia could reply, and the creaking hinges made JJ jump so badly, she hit her knee on the underside of Penelope's desk. The eccentric blonde had to grab her teacup to keep it from spilling.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he stepped into the room, looking apologetic. Garcia watched JJ with a worried frown.

The liaison took a moment to clam down, breathing a sigh and rubbing her knee. "Uhm, yeah, don't worry about it."

"Hi sweetie," Garcia greeted after a pause. JJ looked away when the other blonde rose to give the young genius a gentle hug. She kept a hand on his upper arm when he pulled away.

"How're you feeling? You look like you got run over by a truck," Garcia said with a frown, noting his sunken cheeks and slouched posture.

He half-smiled. "I feel like it, but I'm happy to be back at Quantico instead of at home."

"Well then, crime fighters, I have something you both might like to see."

JJ sat up straighter when Garcia sat back down and pushed her chair in front of her main computer screen. Reid leaned over their shoulders.

Garcia pulled up several applications on her main screen. "I've been tracking Napuri's movements constantly since you two were rescued. I haven't found much, but the second he makes a credit or debit card purchase or makes a single phone call, I'll have his location. So far, nada, _but_, his lexus was found a few days ago."

"Really?" JJ asked, and Penelope nodded vigorously.

"Yes! It was traded at a used car dealership in Tennessee."

"So, the case was in California, where we were rescued," Reid said, and the two blondes nodded. "When we were taken home to Virginia, he followed. Now we know he's at least been through Tennessee? What's he doing, trying to cross the states to get back to California?"

"That, my fine young genius-pants, is something I don't know yet," Garcia said apologetically, tugging on his tie. "But I can tell you that he traded his lexus for a silver hummer h3. But there was no purchase; it was a straight trade. The lexus' plates showed up in the database but there was nothing on Napuri's credit card."

"A straight vehicle trade, with no purchases whatsoever, or anything to leave a trail?" JJ asked, blinking. "Is that legal?"

"Either way," Reid murmured, rubbing the back of his sore neck, "we should call the dealership."

"I would've, my loves, but… we're not exactly active on Napuri's case right now, so I didn't want to upset Hotch. But I have the number ready, if you want me to call and ask, I will." Garcia replied, looking at the other teammates fondly. "I wish I could more to help…"

"Garcia, you're already doing more than we could ask for," Reid said, flashing a rare-these-days smile.

"Ah, your beautiful smiles make it so worth the effort," she replied, winking when JJ started to smile too.

"Now!" The computer analyst said, clapping once and missing the wince that passed the other two agents at the sudden noise, "I don't have much going on, so I say we watch _Toy Story_. I have them all on DVD. Marathon, anyone?"

* * *

Four hands worked rapidly, straining to accomplish their task before time ran out.

"Hurry up, boy," the older man grunted, finishing on his side and moving to help his young protégé. The younger male stood, shuffling back. In a few minutes, both were on their feet, eyeing the vehicle.

"Looks good, dad," the younger said, lowering his green eyes to look at the sleek car.

"Keith," the older man said, folding his arms. "You need to learn to be more efficient if we're going to get anything done. Soon, we're going to be running with far less time on our personal clocks and you need to be able to step it up quite a few notches. Yes, we finished this time, but in the future, we won't be able to move so slowly."

"I'm sorry," Keith said, looking sheepish. "I'll do better in the future."

Alexander Napuri glanced back at the polished Honda civic, leaning down to see the homemade bombs strapped underneath. "It looks good, though. This should do for now."

He put his arm around his son's shoulder, and together the pair sneaked their way from the federal building's parking lot.

"Dad," Keith said suddenly as they walked. Hard blue eyes slanted his way and he bit his lip. "Why are we still following these FBI guys? They're protected."

"Because," Alex replied coldly, "we don't let unfinished business just disappear. If you're going to carry on the _Napuri _name, you need to learn that. I started with these two, and I need to finish them. I'm going to let you help, and you're going to enjoy it."

"I like the girl," Keith murmured, "she's pretty."

"Yes, she is rather pretty, isn't she?" Alex growled, looking thoughtful. "You should have her. I tried her… she was beautiful. You should try her next."

Keith looked up in surprise. "You'd let me?"

"Yes," Alex's voice sounded stony, as though he'd made a final decision. "She'll be yours, then."

"And the guy?"

"I'll show you just what to do with him too, don't you worry."

Keith looked curious now. "Can I see the pictures of them?"

Alex looked pleased. "Of course," he held out the camera, watching with satisfaction as his protégé looked through the fresh photos. Maybe this adventure wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

They wouldn't be caught.

* * *

**So the word count is a little less than what I usually write but it's still eight pages in ten-point-font. Since my stories have both been exactly ten chapters, maybe I can make this longer by making them a tiny bit shorter. **

**SOME NOTES. **

**I'm putting Keith's age at around 17/18.**

**How the hell are they in two places at once? Magic. **

**Garcia is so awesome, a really cute picture of Kirsten Vangsness is my computer wallpaper. :D**

**Please leave any questions you have, I'm happy to answer them~**

**As always, please read, enjoy, and review. **

**Until next time,**

**Sharky**


	3. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far. Please let me know of any questions; I'm happy to answer them as I know it can get a little confusing. **

**

* * *

**

_**What We Have Left – Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

The BAU team hadn't been ready to file out from the office until nearly eleven. Despite the length of the workday, it had been slow, and most of the group was more than eager to wind down; convincing their two young agents to join them hadn't been hard. Neither of them had wanted to go home.

As they made their way through the parking lot, JJ paused.

"I'm going to get my coat from my car," she said, "you guys go on; Garcia, did you park where you normally do?"

"You know it," Garcia replied with a smile, "we'll be waiting."

"Don't go alone, JJ," Emily spoke up, "I'll go with you."

Shrugging, the blonde turned toward where she'd parked, with her dark-haired friend striding behind her. Reid watched for a minute, squashing the urge to follow; he was getting used to sticking with JJ, but he knew that partnering with her alone, at the moment, just wasn't safe. He felt Garcia's hand on his wrist and he turned back to let her lead him to her car.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances, both looking to where the two women were walking away, but they were almost out of sight.

JJ fished her keys from her purse, holding them up as she neared her familiar, sleek civic. She pressed the unlock key and moved to open the door.

Emily heard it as soon as the doors had unlocked; that subtle, quiet click. It was barely audible, but a profiler was trained to notice the tiny details.

"JJ, wait!" She cried, throwing herself at her friend as soon as she yanked back on the handle. She crashed into the blonde, and the two of them toppled sideways as a violent burst of white light filled the parking structure. The crash was so loud it was silent, and both women pondered how that was so as the wind was knocked from their lungs.

Emily rolled off of JJ, staying low while car parts sailed through the air. She tried to call out for Hotch, but was only able to cough gray smoke from her straining lungs. JJ turned over beside her with a groan, unconscious. Blood ran from a cut on the liaison's temple.

It was over as suddenly as it'd started.

She heard the sounds of footsteps running. When the smoke cleared, Emily was aware of familiar faces looking down at them. She blinked, accepting Hotch's offered hand. She staggered to her feet, frowning when she noticed Morgan and Reid pulling JJ up. Her head lolled against Reid's shoulder, and Morgan took most of JJ's weight when he noticed Reid's grimace at the extra strain on his injured body.

"What happened?" Rossi demanded as Garcia dialed 911 with shaking fingers.

"Car bomb," Emily replied dazedly, straining to stay upright. "It went off when she opened the door; I heard it click before… I tried to stop her."

"You did what you could," Hotch said firmly, "you probably saved both or your lives in doing what you did."

"Hotch," Morgan growled suddenly. "You know what we have to do."

Hotch was about to refuse when he glanced again at JJ's limp form, and he looked at Reid to see the young profiler's pained, hazel gaze trained on him. He looked upset. With a brittle sigh, the unit chief shook his head.

"You're right, Morgan. We have to get back on the case… we can't continue to ignore this."

Morgan's expression shifted to one of satisfaction. Reid exhaled softly, sinking down to sit on a speed bump. Garcia settled next to him with a worried expression.

It didn't take but a few more minutes for paramedics to arrive. Two went for JJ immediately while one more gave Emily a quick once-over.

"We won't have to take her to the hospital," one said after they'd examined JJ. "No concussion, she was just knocked out. She's got some bruising, but nothing too extensive."

"She'll be fine too," Emily's medic explained, sounding relieved. Emily rubbed her shoulder gingerly, sore from where she'd slammed into JJ. The only thing she was really _feeling _was a desire to rip the stalker to shreds.

"Anyone care to explain what happened here?" A cool, familiar voice interrupted.

Reid shivered and Hotch turned sharply.

"Erin," he greeted coldly.

Strauss glanced over the scene, her expression unreadable. She seemed unfazed. "How is Agent Jareau?"

"She'll be fine," The medic answered, frowning when several other federal agents and police officers began to swarm. "When she wakes up, she'll just need to take it easy."

Strauss didn't blink. "And Agent Reid?"

"M'fine," Reid murmured, feeling Garcia squeeze his hand.

He also felt those cold eyes boring holes into him. "M'aam," he added as an afterthought. Strauss looked up to meet the calculating gazes of Hotchner and Rossi.

"Agents, a word?"

Morgan and Emily stared after Hotch and Rossi while they followed Strauss a short distance away.

The section chief glared at the two of them stonily. "Agents, I trust you understand the consequences of your choice to no longer pursue Alexander Napuri on Agents' Reid and Jareau's case."

Rossi frowned when Hotch closed his eyes. He knew the unit chief was regretting his decision already, and Strauss was rubbing salt into open wounds. The older agent took one glance at Reid, settled beside Garcia on the asphalt with his head in his hands and his wild hair splayed in every direction, and he felt a pang of regret too.

"Erin, I regret my decision the longer I have to live with it," Hotch said finally. "I realize that it was a mistake, and that I should've put the team in full pursuit of Napuri as soon as my two agents' were picked up at Saddleback hospital."

Strauss' gaze grew more detached, if possible. "And you're going to correct this mistake?"

"Effective immediately," Hotch responded darkly. "Smaller cases are being handled by other teams; until a serial springs up, we would appreciate cases being deflected from ours. Until Napuri is caught, our agents' are not safe and it would be a mistake not to pursue our… unsub."

Strauss nodded. "Very well, agent Hotchner. You have the green light for Napuri's case; I expect to be informed with the progress of the case as you move. Now please, get to work. I don't need another explosion in this federal building."

She strode off without another word, her high heels clicking loudly on the asphalt.

Hotch was silent after she left, and Rossi placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Hotch. You know how she gets. You couldn't have asked us to stay on Napuri's case; there wasn't enough to go on."

"Is there enough now?" Hotch bit back coldly, and Rossi paused.

"Regardless of if there is or isn't," he settled on after a moment, "we have to keep trying, or we'll lose them both."

They made their way back to the team. JJ was sitting up now, rubbing her eyes. Morgan and Emily stood near protectively, the latter talking with JJ while Morgan spoke with the paramedic. Garcia and Reid were where they'd been since Strauss had come down.

Reid didn't look up as they approached.

"You okay, kiddo?" Rossi asked gruffly, frowning when Reid didn't move.

"Define 'okay'," he murmured, and Garcia looked up at them with a frown.

"Sir," The tech said suddenly, looking at Hotch. The unit chief met her dark gaze steadily.

"I think they should stay with someone else," she blurted, "they've been staying together most of their time away from work, and I think they should be with some of us at all times… that way someone can always be there if something goes bad. I have plenty of space in my apartment…"

Hotch dragged a tired hand over his face. "You're right, we have to change our strategy. Leaving them unguarded isn't going to work anymore. Take them to your place tonight, and we'll issue a federal protection unit for the streets outside."

"Won't that draw attention?" Garcia asked, brow furrowed.

"We'll keep it inconspicuous," Rossi interjected, "unremarkable vehicles, no uniforms."

"Can we stop by my place to pick up some stuff?" JJ asked as she approached, leaning against Emily as she helped her along. JJ looked tired.

"Of course," Garcia replied, holding up her car keys. "Esther's gas tank is full and ready to go."

"Garcia, take them to get their things then straight to your apartment. No other stops," Hotch ordered.

Reid and Penelope rose to their feet, while JJ's worried blue eyes sought out Hotch's.

"Hotch, won't your presence, and other agents', be noticeable outside her complex? If Napuri is watching us, he'll notice that the place is surrounded… but if he doesn't, I don't want Garcia to be at risk…"

"We're going to try to keep quiet, JJ," Hotch assured her, "we'll try to stay out of sight, but we won't leave you three alone."

JJ sighed, and Garcia patted her shoulder affectionately. "What you need, honey, is a nice, cold, arnold-pommer. With a splash of vodka."

"I hear ya," JJ murmured, rubbing her bare arm. The thought that her coat had been destroyed in her car, along with all her other personal items, made her cold to the bone. Reid offered her his jacket, which after a moment of hesitation, she took gratefully. Her tshirt suddenly felt too thin, and the thick fabric was comforting. She pulled the coat around herself tightly, trying not to feel so exposed. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"Well," Emily said when they came to a stop by their group of cars, "are we calling it a night?"

"No," JJ replied immediately, "there's still night left… I'm not letting this guy ruin my life. We're still going out, damn it."

Garcia smiled, slipping into the driver's seat of her convertible. "Sounds good to me; girls here, boys can take Hotch's car."

Raising a dark brow, Hotch unlocked his car without a comment, and the group divided. It wasn't long before they were on the street, making their way toward their favorite bar.

An unnoticed silver hummer followed far behind.

* * *

They were at the bar for far less time than usual by the time they were ready to leave.

Reid pushed away his fourth glass of water and rested his chin on his palm, struggling to keep his glossy eyes open. JJ sipped her second Arnold-pommer, fingering the sleeve of her borrowed coat; she was completely spaced out, unblinking. Both of them were mostly quiet, while the rest of the team did the talking.

"You guys ready to go?" Garcia asked, touching JJ's shoulder. The sudden contact jolted the liaison from her thoughts, and she jumped, knocking over Reid's water. The young profiler leaned back as the liquid spilled over the table. The rest of the team inched away to avoid getting wet.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," JJ murmured, grabbing a handful of napkins and tossing them over the sopping mess.

Garcia frowned. "It was my fault, Jayje. I'm sorry."

JJ shook her head, mopping up the mess while Reid watched in a dazed sort of confusion. Emily snapped her fingers in front of his face and he flinched.

"You okay?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Mhm. Just tired." It was his excuse for everything nowadays, but it wasn't really an excuse; he _was_ always tired. JJ was too.

Hotch stood slowly, leaving a few bills on a dry section of the table. "Let's go… Garcia, remember. Pick up their things, then go straight home. We'll get everything, surveillance wise, set up; we'll be at your place in half an hour."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. We'll be there, we won't go anywhere else and we'll go straight to our destinations."

Everyone stood and filed out of the bar, talking in hushed voices and not noticing the eyes that followed all their movements.

The man from another table stood and paid his waitress, offering a charming smile as he turned away and headed for the exit, with his hands in his pockets. He stepped out of the crowded bar and into the cool night air. He was immediately greeted by a younger man.

"Did you see them?" Keith asked impatiently, arms folded. He was rapping his fingers against the opposite arm.

"Of course," Alex replied nonchalantly, striding across the parking lot. "They're going to stay with the computer girl tonight. We have half an hour before the other feds arrive to watch." He pulled off his baseball cap as he walked, and shrugged out of his long peacoat, moving to smooth his hair back from his face.

"Is that a half hour to watch or a half hour to… do something?"

Napuri shrugged one shoulder, sliding into the car while Keith got in on the passenger side. "It depends. Our little car-bomb trick didn't do much… we'll have to go more drastic."

A big dog sat up in the backseat, poking his head up between them. Keith scratched the canine's ears.

"We could let Tank loose on 'em. That should say something."

Alex's mouth pressed into a hard line. "Yeah, but they'd probably shoot him. Both of them are armed, but I don't think the tech is… we'll have to surprise them. Tank would alert them before anything could get done."

"We'll have to sneak up on them, then." Keith replied decisively. "Hit them where it hurts, when they least expect it."

Alex smiled, giving his son an approving glance. "Good work, kid. You're learning."

He turned up the radio and eased out of the lot and onto the street, following the convertible ahead at a discreet distance.

* * *

Garcia pushed her apartment door open and watched with a frown as her two charges wandered in as though they were zombies.

"Tired, guys? There's plenty of space… let me get you all set up." She moved around to the front of one of her couches, pulling it out. It extended into a bed, which she pushed up against the other couch to make it bigger.

"I'll go get some blankets; one of you could stay there, and one with my in my room, or you… could both stay there. Um, it's up to you."

JJ and Reid looked at each other in surprise, but neither spoke. Reid unstrapped his sling and tossed it onto an end table, stretching his sore arm and ignoring JJ's poisonous look.

Penelope returned a moment later, draping two thick comforters over the couch and offering up two more, along with a miniature mountain of pillows. At JJ's blank look, she smiled. "I want you guys to be as comfortable as possible."

JJ sighed, looking up and meeting Reid's gaze. "Just stay on your side."

Garcia blinked; she hadn't expected that.

Looking lost, Reid grabbed his go-bag and headed for the bathroom to get changed. Garcia sat on the makeshift bed, JJ sinking down beside her.

"You alright?" The tech asked the other blonde. It was a common question that JJ got sick of hearing, but she knew the others were just concerned; and rightfully so.

JJ dragged a hand over her face, then dug her fingers into her scalp. "Yeah, just hoping for a decent night's sleep."

Garcia paused. "Why are you going to sleep out here with him? That's… a little odd. I mean, I just didn't think you guys were at that level."

JJ looked up sharply. "We're not at any _level_, Garcia. It's just… some of the stuff that happens at night, with both of us… it's easier if we're close."

"Nightmares?"

She bit her lip. "Both of us. Mine wake me up; he sleeps through his. He sometimes had to help me out after… for a while I was staying at his place during the day, and he'd wake me up or I'd wake up freaking out and he would calm me down."

Penelope looked away, frowning. "Does he get the same?"

"Kind of… he has the dreams too, but he wakes up sick."

Garcia's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's the drugs," Reid replied, approaching slowly and setting his duffel bag down by the couch. He wore sweats and a baggy tshirt, and he rubbed a hand over his eyes, grimacing. "My medication- Percocet. The side effects get really nasty."

"The bathroom is close," Garcia said, feeling helpless. "If you have to puke. You _are _taking them though, right? I'd rather you get sick on the carpet than be in pain all night."

Reid cringed. "Already took it, yeah. And I haven't missed the bathroom yet, so don't worry too much." He stretched out on one side of the makeshift bed while JJ left to get ready. It was comfortably quiet until she returned, taking up the opposite side. Both agents were sprawled out on the very edges, far from each other and huddled under separate blankets.

Penelope turned off the light. "I'm in my room if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake me up."

They exchanged goodnights, and then all lights were out. It wasn't long before the three exhausted agents were out cold, unaware of the danger lurking just out in the halls.

They didn't notice when the team and other federal agents snuck into the complex, ready to keep watch.

Unfortunately, the team didn't notice the two individual's that had already sneaked in before them, either.

* * *

**I Tried to be speedy… I failed. Boo. **

**Haha my giant angelfish keeps trying to bully my tiny female betta and she turns around and kicks his ass every time. Awesome. I mean, jawesome. It's still shark week, after all.**

**Please read & review. (: thanks! I hope y'all liked it. **

**Until next time,**

**Sharky **


	4. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the wait **_**and **_**for this chapter. I didn't want to get brutal so soon in the story but it's imperative to the plot.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :D It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this long awaited segment!**

**

* * *

**

_**What We Have Left – Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

The phone rang just past one am, and Garcia sat up quickly, trying to calm her racing heart. Blinking tired eyes, she lifted the cell phone to her ear and pressed talk.

"Yeah?" she asked drowsily, and she was greeted by a soft laugh on the other end.

"_Yeah? That's all you have for me, baby girl?" _

Garcia flopped back onto her pillows with a weathered sigh. "Derek Morgan, you'd better have a good reason for calling upon my greatness at this ungodly hour."

"_It's one thirteen…" _

Silence.

"_Right, sorry. How're things up there?" _

"Quiet, until you called," Penelope replied grouchily, looking out the window. She was pleased to see clear, dark skies. Her apartment had been silent until he'd called, there was no creaking or any footsteps in the hall that she'd noticed, and she hadn't heard anything from her two roommates all night. "But I'll go check on them."

She held the phone against her ear loosely while she tiptoed into the living room. Before her eyes could track to the foldout couch to spy on her guests, she caught the dark form standing in the kitchen. A cold shock of terror froze her in her tracks and she shrieked, causing the figure to jump and JJ to bolt up with her own cry from the couch.

"_What is it, Garcia? What happened?" _Morgan demanded from his end.

The switch in the kitchen was flipped on and the entire apartment was flooded with light. Garcia blinked when she noticed it was _Reid_ in the kitchen. He watched her with a sleepy expression and an unhappy frown.

"What in happy blue blazes are you doing in there?" She hissed, and Reid's brows furrowed.

"Getting water," he replied, sounding offended, "You said 'help yourself'."

JJ was up now, with a throw blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Garcia smiled at her, then spoke into the phone.

"We'll call you back in a few, my prince." She hung up without waiting for a response and set her cell phone on the counter, approaching JJ with a half-hearted smile. "You okay, Jayje?"

The liaison only frowned. "I heard something a little while ago, I wasn't sure if I was imagining it but it keeps coming back."

"What is it, like, footsteps?" Reid asked, sipping a glass of water slowly. He pressed the fingers of his free hand against his temple with a cringe.

JJ shrugged one shoulder, not looking up. "I'm not sure what it was, exactly. Who's outside, Pen?"

"Morgan and Hotch are out front with a couple of police officers. They aren't in bureau or squad cars, though, so they're incognito."

"But they're keeping watch for anything weird?"

A thump interrupted before Garcia could respond, and JJ jumped, closing her eyes. Reid set down his glass and looked toward the door. Garcia's fingers inched toward her cell phone. Just as she touched the smooth surface of the phone, the lock clicked on her door and it was pushed open.

Alexander Napuri and Keith Greene stood in the doorway.

Garcia's dark eyes widened and she grabbed her phone. Keith lunged at her, tearing the device from her hand and throwing it down to step on it.

"I don't think so," he hissed, and the tech cried out when he grabbed a handful of her red hair and kicked her knee. She crumpled, and Alex rounded on the other closest subject- JJ.

The blonde liaison was mute in shock, and she stumbled back when he crept nearer.

"Hello sweetheart," he growled coldly, "it's been too long. I've missed you." He reached out for her and she gasped, scrambling backwards. Napuri never made it to her, and she blinked in surprise when Reid came up around her and threw his weight at their attacker. JJ's eyes grew wider, watching them grapple.

"JJ," Reid grunted, driving his elbow into Napuri's torso. "The end table- my gun! Get it!"

JJ ran for the table on the other end of the couch, and Napuri cursed.

"I don't think so," he snapped, trying to lunge at her. Reid pushed him back again, and the assailant was getting frustrated. "Keith!"

The younger boy, still trying to subdue Garcia, looked over at his father. With a hiss, he glanced down at the struggling analyst and grabbed her hair again, slamming her head against the wall. She went limp, and Keith jogged for JJ. The blonde opened the top drawer on the end table and pulled out Reid's gun, ripping it from the holster and pointing it at Keith, who froze.

"I'll shoot him," she warned, glaring at Napuri with hard blue eyes. "I swear to god I will shoot his brains all over the wall."

"Do it," Napuri said lightly, making everyone look at him in surprise. Using one hand, he pulled a handgun from his own holster, hidden under his jacket, and pressed it against Reid's torso. The young profiler blinked. "Do it," he repeated, "and I'll shoot his guts all over the floor."

"Don't listen to him JJ," Reid murmured, looking at her encouragingly, "come on."

The blonde looked torn. Her blue eyes traced over Garcia's limp form, then over Keith, standing across from her, watching her with fear on his young face. She frowned, then looked at Reid, who was trying to look reassuring, and finally at Napuri, who's eyes seemed to say _I dare you._

Several things seemed to happen at once. JJ clicked the safety off the gun, turning to point it at Napuri. Keith lunged for her, Reid pulled away from Alex, and two gunshots rang out.

Outside, light flooded the street as the agents and police units were alerted. Shouting could be heard almost immediately. Garcia sat up with a cry at the noise, though she looked disoriented.

"Keith!" Alex cried, returning his gun to its holster and making his way toward his son. The younger boy was crumpled on the floor writhing, holding his side with a whimper. Napuri gathered the boy in his arms, throwing JJ a burning glare.

"It's not over," he snapped, charging out of the room before the authorities could arrive.

JJ dropped Reid's gun, dragging a shaking hand over her face.

"Oh, god," Garcia's voice brought JJ from her daze, and she stepped around the foldout couch to crouch by the tech.

"Oh my god," JJ echoed Garcia's words, leaning down over Reid's sprawled form. She traced trembling fingers over his face. "Spence? Can you hear me?" Her blue eyes caught sight of the bullet wound on his chest, and Garcia wadded up a discarded blanket to press against him.

"Reid?" JJ asked again when she noticed his breathing was uneven. He was out of it, but he opened his eyes to look at her. They were cloudy and half-lidded.

JJ tried to think of something while Garcia shouted for help. Her mind was so constricted.

"Spence," she finally tried, and he looked at her, "the periodic table. Can you list it for me?" she combed through his shaggy hair and stroked her fingers over his cheeks quickly.

"Hydrogen," he replied softly, his voice a raspy whisper. His breath hitched and Garcia pressed down on his chest, forcing him along. He groaned, but JJ's smooth fingertips on his face reminded him to stay awake. "Helium…"

"Good, keep going," JJ said encouragingly, glancing at the door. She could hear people moving through the apartment complex, and she knew help was coming. "The guys are coming, just stay awake for me, okay?"

He closed his eyes, but before she could do anything, he spoke again. "Lithium… beryllium, sodium… magnesium…"

"Good job," JJ whispered, tears welling in her eyes and tracing warm paths down porcelain cheeks, "you're doing really well, Spence, keep going."

He didn't have to; police swarmed the room and Garcia jumped up. JJ slammed one hand over the blanket that was slowing the bleeding.

Hotch and Morgan pushed their way through the throng of cops. Garcia was at Morgan's side immediately.

"Derek, give me your phone," she ground out between sobs. He handed it to her in mute shock and she slammed her nails against the keys to dial 911. Morgan stepped around Garcia to join Hotch beside JJ.

"JJ," Hotch said soothingly, "let me. Keep him awake."

He pressed down on the blanket over Reid's front while JJ continued holding his chin, speaking softly.

"Aluminum," Reid murmured faintly. His breath hitched again and Hotch pressed harder, forcing him to exhale. "Sil… silicon."

"What's next, Spence?" JJ encouraged, never taking her eyes off his.

Morgan looked away bitterly, dark eyes catching the attention of one of the police officers. "Anything outside?"

The cop shook his head. "Nothing. We saw some signs of people running- there were some tables knocked over downstairs, but no idea where they went."

"Damn," Morgan snarled, looking up again when Garcia approached. Her eyes were red and still wet.

"Ambulance is on the way," she murmured, dropping Morgan's cell phone into his waiting hand. "God, is he…?"

"He's alive," Morgan replied quickly, turning to look at the downed agent. "Hotch, we should get him downstairs so the EMT's can get to him quicker."

Nodding, Hotch gripped JJ's shoulder, frowning when the blonde jerked violently at the unexpected touch.

"JJ, we need to take him downstairs," he said slowly, and she looked at him in surprise, "so the paramedics can get to him faster."

"I don't think you should move him," she replied, but he shook his head.

"JJ, trust me."

She met his dark gaze and finally nodded, pulling her hands away from Reid's face and allowing Hotch and Morgan to lift the younger profiler from the floor. They moved out immediately, leaving the two female agents alone in the apartment full of police officers.

Garcia wiped at her puffy eyes, smudging her makeup into an even bigger mess. JJ staggered to her feet beside her, and Penelope wrapped her arms around the liaison. Sirens began to wail outside.

"Everything will turn out all right, sweet pea," Garcia murmured soothingly. JJ pulled away, her eyes still wet.

"I can't do this anymore, Garcia," she replied in a choked whisper, "I can't keep doing this. An hour ago he was next to me sleeping, and now he's _dead." _

"JJ," The red-haired tech gasped in response, "he's not dead, don't talk like that!"

"How can I not, Garcia?" She snapped, "I held his face in my hands and stared right into his eyes, and I watched him fade. He couldn't breathe, Pen, Hotch was forcing him to. He was hurting…"

Garcia frowned and placed a soothing hand on the liaison's shoulder. "I know it hurts now, hun, but the best thing we can do right now is follow them to the hospital. Reid will want you to be there when he wakes up."

Her optimism was, as always, refreshing. JJ allowed the other agent to lead her from the ruined apartment.

"Come on," Penelope murmured softly when they were outside, "I'll drive."

* * *

Hotch stood to greet them when they arrived. Garcia squeezed JJ's hand, then moved to take a seat next to Morgan. The profiler put an arm around her, but he was distracted. He stared sullenly at a magazine on the little table in front of him.

Emily and Rossi watched in concern from their seated positions while Hotch frowned at JJ.

"Where were you?" JJ asked, directing her attention toward the new arrivals. Emily opened her mouth to speak but JJ looked away sharply. "You weren't there to help."

"JJ," Rossi spoke as gently as he could, "there wasn't evidence to suspect anything was going to happen tonight. We didn't know we'd all need to be there…"

"He could be dead now because we didn't have enough help."

"JJ," Hotch bit out sharply, "enough. It's not their fault."

She wiped her eyes and grimaced. "What do we know?"

Hotch gave a weathered sigh and gestured for her to sit. When she did, he returned to his seat as well, folding his arms. His expression was haggard.

"His heart stopped before the paramedics got to him. They were able to resuscitate him once they got there, but they said the bullet probably tore his lung."

JJ rubbed her hands over her face. "And that's all we know."

"I'm sorry," Hotch replied gently, "I tried to find out more but nobody knows anything yet."

She didn't reply, and the group exchanged glances.

"Dave," Hotch said stiffly, "take Garcia back to Quantico with you. See if you two can find anything on the street cameras near the apartment. Find a vehicle, find out where it went. JJ, do you think you're fit to hold a press conference?"

She looked at him with watery eyes, "I can still do my job, Hotch. I'm not compromised."

He nodded, looking almost sad. "Good. I want to you talk of a pseudo-murder investigation."

Her brows knitted together. "Excuse me?"

"Talk about a new serial killer that the team is going to investigate- I want you to pronounce Reid dead if you're asked about him," they both winced, "and tell the media that the rest of us are going to the new crime scenes. I'm not sure where yet, but if Napuri thinks you're with us, hopefully we can quarantine him within city limits."

"Where should I say?" She asked numbly.

"I'll brainstorm. Just relax for now."

"We'll see what we can find," Garcia murmured softly, standing and making her way toward the exit. Rossi gave Hotch a troubled glance before following, leaving four other bristled agents alone in a hospital in the middle of the night.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, JJ was prim and polished, leaving no traces of her earlier breakdown. It was the middle of the night, but the media was always eager to snap up good news. She stood strong in front of the cameras and the press.

"There's been a rumor going about that the FBI's help has been requested with a new serial killer in Newport News," she started coldly. The rumor had been spread by Garcia, and had circulated the Internet fairly well in about an hour. "The BAU has been handed the case and we've decided to take it. Our team will be leaving Quantico by next week to take on the case. Questions?"

"Why is the BAU waiting so long to leave for Newport News?" One woman asked, holding out a microphone to catch JJ's answer.

"The team first must wrap up a case they're working on a little closer to home before they can leave. They should be done by next week and the authorities in Newport News have the fort held down pretty well, so to speak. Yes?"

"Is the killer only in Newport News?"

"Yes, he's kept his killings confined to the area, so we're hoping to apprehend him as quickly as possible. Yes?"

"Do you have anything to say about the earlier shooting tonight?"

She wavered, but only slightly. She hadn't seen the news about the break in at the apartment. "I'm sorry?"

The reporter raised one brow. "The break in earlier tonight, downtown from here? About the criminals who broke in and shot at three FBI agents? Weren't they from the BAU?"

JJ stood up straighter. "Yes, actually. However, that isn't related to-"

"What's the status on the agent who was shot? Were you one of the agents there?" He pushed, and JJ narrowed her eyes.

"You're talking about Agent Reid," she said slowly, trying not to let her voice waver. She ignored the second part. "He was shot point-blank in the chest; he was pronounced dead at the hospital less than half-an-hour later."

A low murmur rose in the throng of reporters.

"Your feelings on this tragedy?" One asked, while another asked, "How effective will the BAU be, short one member?"

"Those are all the questions I'm taking," JJ replied stiffly, "there's a lot to be done before the team moves out. Thank you for your time." She sauntered away from the podium, ignoring the roar of questions that were thrown at her, and she made her toward the black SUV waiting on the curb. The reporters followed her, and she had trouble shutting the door when she'd gotten inside.

Hotch locked the doors. "You did well."

She leaned against the window as he drove off. "Do you think they were watching?"

"Without a doubt. Napuri will think Reid's dead, and he'll know we're going to be in Newport News. If we can get him to go there, we can block off the city and try to flush him out."

JJ looked down at her hands, trying not to remember the feel of cold skin beneath them as she urged her friend to keep breathing. "I hope this works, Hotch."

He stared straight ahead, his mouth set in a frown. "Have faith, JJ. It's all we have right now."

* * *

**I didn't want to do that, especially not so soon but I needed Reid out of the way. Now that I've gotten rid of him for a while, I can focus on JJ and the bad guys, which is what I really needed. **

**So, in the next chapter or two things will pick up and the plot will move on to the climax, where things will get interesting. As seen in the prologue, there's still a lot to come. **

**Please keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing- in that order! **

**Still love you guys. **

**Until next time, **

**Sharky**

**PS: Would you prefer longer chapters with a long wait time like it has been, or shorter, more frequent updates? I'll make a poll on my profile if I can figure out how to do it, rotfl. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. I had a bad breakup and have been regretting it for a few days now. Been working a lot, and have been sick. Boo.**

**Oh well, I took it out on these guys. Ouch. **

**Also, I'd like to thank 'The Instincts. Amplified' (half of them, at least) for her kind words about my writing. & for inspiring me to use quotes again! I'll try to find quotes that best support the chapters.**

**

* * *

_What We Have Left - Chapter 4_  
**

**

* * *

**_**"When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you, and your best friend will be there."**  
**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

They expected her to be upset. They expected tears, sobs, shouting, and anger. They expected her to close herself off from them and bring her wrath crashing down on them for not being there sooner.

But, JJ wasn't acting at all as they expected.

She sat in the stiff chair in the hospital's waiting room, legs crossed and arms folded in her lap. She stared at the opposite wall with dry eyes.

"JJ? Are you sure you're alright?" Hotch asked for the millionth time.

Her blue eyes were piercing when she looked at him, answering sharply. "It's been almost five hours. I'm sick of sitting here, I want to know what the hell is happening in there."

It was nearly seven in the morning and they'd heard nothing from the doctor's since they'd arrived. JJ was getting antsy; Morgan and Hotch were still there, but the unit chief had sent the others back to Quantico some hours before to check any leads they could find. Garcia was frequenting text messages to Hotch, since he was the one acting the most civil. He flipped open his cell phone when it vibrated with another text.

_Silver hummer h3 was caught on sum security cams on the freeway near my place. Plates r blurry but I'll send u the pic. How r you? & everyone else?_

Another one chimed before he could reply.

_Also, hacked hospital records. did u no they had Reid listed as DOA? looks like they didn't expect him 2 make it. bitches. i put his stuffed animal in JJ's bag have her giv it 2 him when he's up. keep me posted k, i'm worried sick over here. xoxo._

His fingers tapped over the keys in response but he stopped when he noticed he was being watched. JJ was staring at him.

"I'm pretty sure, in some hospitals," she began slowly, and Hotch already didn't like where this was going. He glanced over to where Morgan was passed out in his seat. JJ's eyes glinted. "You can view surgeries being performed."

"JJ-" Hotch started to interrupt, but she was already sauntering toward the receptionists' desk.

"Excuse me?" She asked pleasantly, and the plump woman behind the counter looked up. "I need to know the room number and floor level of Spencer Reid."

"Reid," The woman murmured, nails clacking on her keyboard. "ER floor four, surgical suite 241B. Looks like he's still in surgery. Is he family of yours?"

JJ was not much interested in the small talk. "You could say that. Okay, well, fourth floor. Thanks." She headed toward the door that led from the waiting room and into the depths of the hospital.

"Hey," the receptionist cried when she noticed, "honey, are you crazy? You can't go up there!" JJ was already through the doors, but Hotch stepped into her view quickly.

"M'aam, I apologize for her," he said quickly, "she's suffering from PTSD… the young man she's asking about has played a big part in recovering from recent trauma. She's just very worried."

"I can understand that," The receptionist replied, looking frustrated and flustered, "but she just walked into this hospital with the intent to _view _ongoing surgery. She needs consent from the surgeon and possibly the patient-"

"Please," Hotch cut her off, "Agent Morgan and I will retrieve her, we'll be back shortly."

"Agent?"

"We're FBI. The kid upstairs she's going to visit is too. He was shot when a suspect we've been pursuing broke into the apartment they were staying in earlier tonight." He knew he was giving her too much information, but he was hoping she would pity them and let them go.

It worked, and she frowned. "Come back quickly. The doctor's will notice you if you're there for too long and during a procedure like this, you don't want them distracted."

Hotch nodded and moved back to the waiting room to shake Morgan awake. The other profiler woke with a jolt, staring at Hotch with dark, bleary eyes.

"Follow me," the unit chief said simply, and Derek was up in a second, following his team leader back into the depths of the hospital. They took the first elevator they could find up to the fourth floor.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked groggily as he followed Hotch out of the elevator and down through the hall. There were rooms on either side of them, with big glass windows. Some had people in them, medical teams and patients on tables. Morgan tried not to look.

"JJ decided to come see Reid for herself," he explained shortly, and it took Morgan a moment to catch that.

"She wanted to watch them operate on him?" He asked blandly with wide eyes. Hotch didn't reply, and both picked up their paces when the saw JJ standing a little ways away, one arm wrapped around her middle and her mouth pressed against the fist of her free arm. She didn't look up when they approached.

"JJ?" Derek tried, touching her shoulder gently. She flinched, and shook him off.

"Look," she murmured quietly instead, and both agents turned to look through the viewing glass. The glanced up and were glad to see that they couldn't see Reid too well at all. A blue sheet covered most of him from the neck down, aside from the patch cut away from his chest so the doctors could see. All three of them avoided looking at the bloody mess the surgeons were sawing into, and instead focused on Reid's mercifully revealed face.

He looked peaceful enough; his expression wasn't pain-addled, which was good enough. He looked just like he did whenever he dozed off on the jet, aside from the assortment of medical tools around his face and in his mouth. JJ winced, tensing, and Hotch put a strong hand on her shoulder, ignoring her surprised jerk. She was still uncomfortable with anyone but Reid; and sometimes, even his touch would startle her.

"JJ," he tried again.

She ignored him. "Are those ribs?"

They looked back to see a flash of white bone and turned away again.

"The damage was to his lungs," Morgan murmured softly, "they could be using a rib-spreader to get to them."

"Okay," JJ said sharply, "enough."

"Let's go," Hotch finally snapped authoritatively, "we need to let them work. You saw him; he's still alive. We need to give the doctor's room to work, okay?"

JJ finally allowed herself to be led back down into the waiting room, where the receptionist nodded toward the male agents appreciatively. JJ sank back into a chair, frowning when they sat on either side of her.

"Aren't you guys tired? Go home and sleep. I'll stay here."

"No chance," Derek replied, shaking his head. "We're worried about him too."

"JJ, if…. When Reid gets out of here, I'm moving you both into witness protection," Hotch said suddenly. Both other agents looked at him in surprise.

"Hotch," JJ retorted sharply, "we're safer with all of you."

"Obviously not," The unit chief growled hotly, "we'll keep you two close enough, but you're going to temporarily have new identities, and protection. We can't let them get to you again."

His phone vibrated, and he answered it swiftly. "Go ahead, Prentiss."

The other two agents leaned in with interest, and Hotch's gaze grew even stonier.

"Send Dave here. I'll leave now." He hung up and faced the others.

"Two more bodies have been found with the same MO and victimology of Napuri's previous victims. He left a message. I'm going to check it out with Prentiss, and Dave's going to come here and stay with you two." He gave JJ a pointed look, "try to think of some nice fake names while I'm gone."

He stood and gave JJ a half-hearted nod of reassurance, squeezing Morgan's shoulder as he passed toward the exit.

It took Rossi less than ten minutes to replace him.

* * *

It was nearing eight in the morning, almost six hours after the shooting, before they heard anything.

Rossi answered his phone on the first ring, and the two tired agents looked up when he spoke into it.

"Really? Ah… that's new, but not unexpected."

JJ turned away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked in surprise when she recognized the man as one of the surgeon's from upstairs.

"Rossi," she hissed, and the older agent made quick work of ending his phone call. He stood.

"Doctor?" He inquired immediately, and the surgeon nodded slowly. He looked exhausted.

"You're here for Spencer Reid?"

"Yes," Morgan replied quickly, "how is he?"

"We lost him _three _times in there," the doctor said, sounding almost as stressed as they were. JJ squeezed her eyes shut, allowing a tear to slip free. Morgan leaned closer to her for support, and she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"But in the end, he pulled through pretty strong. After we resuscitated him that last time, which was pretty early on, he held tough for the rest of the way. It was grueling, but we patched him up and ultimately were able to save him. He's being taken to ICU now for recovery- I'll spare you the gruesome details."

"Will he survive?" Rossi asked bluntly, and JJ winced at the harsh words.

"I'm going to tell you this," The doctor replied seriously, "with surgeries as serious as this, post-operative pain is often worse than with the original injury. I suggest keeping him sedated for the next few weeks. Assuming he takes it very easy for a while, we do expect a full recovery. His lung shouldn't have any lasting problems."

"Thank you," JJ said sincerely, "What exactly happened? And when can we see him?"

"The bullet hit him on the left side of his chest, just to the left of his sternum. It pierced through his left lung and went upwards, nicking his heart. It was a close call. As for visiting, we don't like to let patients have visitor's until at least twenty-four hours after surgery," the doctor replied strictly, "he's not awake anyway. I suggest going home, getting some rest, and I can call when it's alright to visit."

JJ looked about to protest, so Rossi spoke first. "Thank you, doctor. We'll wait for your call."

Morgan took JJ's arm and led her gently toward the front doors, with Rossi in the lead. The blonde didn't look happy about leaving, but she seemed to know it was for the better.

They made it to the car quickly, and JJ slipped into the backseat without complaint. She was silent the entire drive back to Quantico.

* * *

JJ and Garcia stayed with Hotch that morning; JJ took the spare room and Garcia made herself comfortable on the couch. Neither were sure how long they'd slept before they were woken by the sounds of the unit chief rustling around in the kitchen. Neither had asked about the crime scene he'd visited earlier.

JJ was up first, wandering into the living room with a blanket around her shoulders. "Hotch? What're you making?"

"Coffee," he replied lightly, nodding toward the brewing pot. He looked casual, in jeans and a button-down. The coffee finished and he poured JJ a cup just as Garcia was walking in.

"Dr. Sanders called from the hospital," Hotch said, handing Garcia a cup and pouring one for himself. The girls settled at the kitchen table and he leaned back against the counter.

Well?" JJ asked immediately, her blue eyes wide in concern.

"Reid woke up for a few minutes this morning," he replied, sipping the warm drink, "they took him off the respiratior and he's breathing pretty well on his own."

"Did he say anything?" Garcia demanded, long nails rapping on the oak tabletop.

Hotch shrugged one shoulder, mouth set in a frown. "The doctor said he was out of it; barely registered anything. But she seemed to think things will go uphill from here. We can go visit him anytime now."

JJ was already on her feet. "Then why are we still here? We need to go."

Hotch shook his head. "Take a few minutes to get yourselves dressed. I'm taking you both to Quantico. JJ, you need to be watched and I told you; start thinking of fake names for yourself and Reid. You're going into witness protection as soon as possible. I'll ask the doctor's how soon he can be released."

"You're going to have him released early?" Garcia asked, sounding alarmed.

"As soon as he can be. He can rest all he needs to… in protective custody. He's not safe in a public hospital."

JJ frowned. "Hotch, I have to see him."

"Later, JJ. I'll make sure he's okay but I need you to head back to the office and stay with the team. I'll call the marshals while I'm out."

* * *

Hotch was true to his word. He'd dropped Garcia and JJ off at Quantico, and less than half an hour later, two US marshals were there, all business.

"Jennifer Jareau?" One asked as he shook JJ's hand. "You can call me McHale. This is Hudson."

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you," she murmured lamely, feeling uncomfortable. "Welcome to Quantico, I guess." She swept out one hand, gesturing to the rest of the team, strewn about behind her in the round table room. "This is the BAU."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Hudson replied coolly. "Agent, as I'm sure you're aware, we're here to help you move into protective custody. Unfortunately, for the time being at least, we're going to have to give you a completely new identity. As I understand, another agent is going to be your partner in this."

"Reid," she responded, her tone unhappy. "We're moving into this together, and I'd prefer if we could stay together."

"Of course. We can have you posed as a married couple. Agent Hotchner came up with a few scenarios, one of which we've decided to go with," Hudson continued.

McHale nodded. "You and Dr. Reid are to pose as a married couple from England."

"Okay," JJ replied slowly, and the team exchanged glances behind her.

McHale continued. "You can choose your names, and last name. We have wedding bands for you, and the bureau will pay for all expenses. We're going to have you staying in undisclosed city and state."

"That's fine. We'll manage," JJ murmured in reply.

"We're going to set you up with a pseudo-life. Home in a neighborhood, a car, and anything you'll need to live comfortably until this matter is resolved. Questions?"

"Will the team be close?"

"As I understand, the BAU will be attempting to quarantine your suspect in Newport News, Virginia. However, McHale and I will be personally responsible for you. We won't leave you alone, but we won't be seen by outsiders."

JJ frowned again. "I'd like to keep our names if possible… Jennifer and Spencer."

"They're your real names," McHale said slowly, "it's unwise…"

"Our last name can be… Hopewell, or Forbes, or Beckett. I don't care, but I'd like to keep our first names. We have to have a shred of ourselves, at least."

The marshals exchanged glances. "If that's what you're comfortable with. Spencer and Jennifer Forbes. When your colleague is released from the hospital, we will personally escort you to your new lodgings," Hudson said quickly.

"Don't worry JJ," Emily said softly, "we'll get them, as fast as we can. You guys won't be away for too long."

"I hope not," the blonde replied softly, nodding goodbye to the marshals as they turned to leave.

She had a sickening feeling, one that was persisting; she wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling her this entire ordeal was just a bad idea.

* * *

Hotch was surprised to find Reid awake when he stepped into the private room.

Dr. Sanders gestured to a plastic chair at the young profiler's beside, which Hotch sank into gratefully. She folded her hands in front of her. "Now agents, I'll let you catch up, but remember; he needs his rest, especially if you want him out of here so soon… which again, I really must advise against-"

"Doctor," Hotch interrupted, "I thank you for your concern, but his quick release is definitely in his best interests."

She nodded. "Well, alright then. Keep it down in here."

She turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her, and Hotch leaned forward in the chair, dragging a tired hand over his face. Reid watched with half-lidded, wet hazel eyes.

"You look very glassy-eyed," Hotch commented quietly, "have you been crying?"

"No," Reid replied hoarsely, his voice a low whisper. "Bright… ever'thing's… bright."

Hotch reached over to a switch on the wall and pushed it down, dimming the lights in the room. He could see Reid relax, and he blinked a few times.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked after a pause, "honestly?"

Reid shifted, unable to stop the pained moan that eased from his throat. "Hurts… can't move."

The unit chief resisted the urge to push the kid's sweat-damp hair from his face. He eyed the IV lines taped down to his agents' arms, unsettled that he was still hurting despite them. The younger profiler's breathing was raspy and loud. It sounded painful, and Hotch winced sympathetically.

"The others wanted to be here," Hotch murmured awkwardly, "but I had them stay back at the office to work the case… JJ," he noticed the youngster perk up at the mention of her name, and his attention was suddenly on his boss, "she's worried about you… she misses you already. She tries to play it off as concern, but it's easy to see she feels empty without you right there."

Reid coughed, and Hotch took it as a sign to continue.

"Have you talked to her about… about the progression of your relationship?"

"What… what relationship…?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nevermind. She's talking to the US marshals, picking out fake names for you two… for when you get out of here. We're putting you in witness protection."

"Hotch… no…" Reid groaned, flinching in pain when he tried to sit up. He sank back down the bed with a strained noise.

"Easy," the older profile growled sternly, "careful. There's no negotiation here, Reid. We almost lost you last night; you died four times."

His eyes widened, and Hotch's expression stiffened further. "Once before the paramedics got there, then three times in the OR. We can't deal with this again; we're trying to solve this case and find these guys… we need to focus. We're too worried about you and JJ. You have to be safe."

"Not safe," Reid wheezed in response, and Hotch nodded.

"No, you're not. Not yet. When you're out of here, we're moving you. You'll have at least two marshals with you at all times. When you and JJ are settled into your house, you'll be able to rest and recover for as long as you need. We will catch Napuri and Greene, Reid."

The young doctor was losing his grip on consciousness, and he distantly felt a warm hand on his collar.

"Sleep now," he heard softly, "we'll be back later."

It was the last thing he heard before the blackness consumed him.

* * *

**Lot's of chapter breaks. Whoops.**

**Anyone besides me craving the JJ/Reid interaction? I want so badly to make this into a JJ!Reid fic, but I want it to stay as in-character as possible… boo.**

**I wanted to avoid a lot of the medical junk, but if you're confused, I'm happy to explain it to you. I did a lot of research on this so I hope it's all right. Unfortunately, a collapsed lung is something that's very difficult to fix and often needs the ribs to be pulled back to allow access… ouch.**

**Anywho! I'm adopting a ball python… I shall call him Pickles. **

**Drop me a line here, guys. I miss you!**

**Thanks to everyone reading & reviewing! xoxo.**

**Sharky**

**(PS… still looking for beta reader. :D)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Back again. Feedback has been dying on this story so, are you guys still reading? This chapter is shorter... the rest of them will be shorter, too, I guess. I'll just update more frequently. Can we make it to, or close to, 100 reviews this time around? I doubt it, but it'd be nice. :D come on guys. **

**Much thanks to my awesome beta, who is new but already doing a fabulous job, Indie Sol.  
**

**Very exciting author note at the end, by the way.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope__; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen_." - The Bible (I think! To be honest, google wouldn't really tell me where this came from... jerks.)  
**

* * *

**What We Have Left – Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

JJ sank into the chair beside Reid, loathe to be back in the too-familiar hospital. She slipped her hand through the railing on the bed, gripping his fingers in hers. Releasing a weathered sigh, she combed through his shaggy hair with her free hand, watching his face. His head was turned toward her, but he was asleep. She ached to talk to him.

She heard someone approach, and she didn't look away from Reid's face. "You spoke to him last night, didn't you?"

Hotch paused in the doorway, only for a moment, before he closed the door cautiously and made his way over to stand beside her. "Yes."

"What did he do?"

Hotch's dark gaze was calculating, tracing over JJ's posture and body language. She was agitated. "He didn't say much. But I think he was glad to be alive."

She frowned in response, not looking assured. "Was he in pain?"

Hotch didn't flinch when he recalled Reid's soft moans, or his quiet admission of the pain ravaging his body, despite the several IV lines administering healing, soothing drugs to his damaged systems. "I don't think he was too aware of it."

"Don't lie, Hotch," JJ murmured, finally looking up at him with wet blue eyes, "I'm not a profiler, but I know you too well."

The unit chief looked down at Reid, breaking his gaze with JJ. "He was hurting… I told him it was okay to sleep, and he did. He wasn't awake long."

Despite the grimace that crawled over her features, the blonde seemed to relax after hearing the truth. "So what are you doing back?"

"The doctor's won't let more than two of us in here," he replied slowly, "The others want to come, but I told them to keep working. The doctor promised we can all come when he's out of the ICU. I just wanted to stop by and check on both of you before I got back to work."

"I'm sure the police officers outside this room and outside the hospital can handle us, Hotch," JJ murmured quietly, "but thank you."

There was a long, but not uncomfortable silence before Hotch spoke again. "The doctor said if all goes well, they can take him out of the ICU tonight, and he can be out of here by the beginning of next week."

He didn't fail to notice the way JJ's grip tightened on Reid's hand, and her voice was a breathy whisper. "Thank God."

Hotch dipped his chin in a slightly nod. "I'm going to leave you alone now, but there are officers outside if you need help… if anything happens, the call button's right there on the wall for a nurse. I'm going to head back to the office."

"Thanks Hotch," JJ said sincerely, eyeing her boss appreciatively. "I'll call later with an update."

He left without further comment and JJ leaned forward to rest an elbow on the edge of the bed, leaning her chin onto her palm. She just wanted her friend to wake up.

It was a few hours before JJ was roused again. She jolted away, struggling to remember when exactly she'd fallen asleep. It came back to her slowly.

_Waiting for Reid… his room. Waiting._

She knew she must've fallen asleep watching him, but now, she sat up with a grimace, rubbing tired eyes.

"Good morning. Or, afternoon… not sure which."

Reid's raspy voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Hey," she chided gently when she'd recovered, "careful. You scared me half to death."

He leaned back into the pillows, allowing his eyes to continue watching her. He still looked exhausted. "Sorry."

She smoothed her fingers over the top of his hand. "You've been sleeping for hours."

"How long… how long have you been here?" He murmured, struggling to take a deep breath and wincing at the pain that slashed across his lungs. He flinched, and his entire chest and torso burned. "Ugh."

She frowned, the fingers of her free hand hovering over the call button. "Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

He didn't answer, only continuing to try and take deep breaths. The struggle made his breathing become uneven and raspy. JJ pressed the button, and it only took the nurse a few moments to arrive. The older woman circled around JJ, looking fiercely professional. JJ supposed she was stony like Hotch- toughened from a rough job. She imagined the woman had seen a lot, being a nurse in the ER.

"He's in pain," JJ reported immediately, even as Reid looked at her desperately.

"It's… okay," he forced out a few seconds later, even as the nurse was readying a syringe, "I'm fine… don't need more…"

"It's alright honey," The nurse replied soothingly, "you aren't on a lot of painkillers anyway, this won't hurt you. It'll make you feel a lot better, trust me." She emptied the syringe into one of the IV lines and they heard Reid's soft sigh of relief as the medication made quick work of the agony searing through him.

The nurse checked a few of the other machines in the room, as well as the lines and wiring weaving all over Reid's lithe frame. She tugged the blanket over him when she was done, and she touched his forehead. "No fever," she reported, sounding relieved, "but you're warm, and drenched with sweat. Not feeling well, I would imagine. Rest for a while longer and we can get you cleaned up."

She opened the curtains just a crack, allowing thin streams of sunlight into the room. She turned off the lights and smiled at JJ as she left, shutting the door behind her. JJ looked back at Reid immediately.

"Feeling any better yet?" She demanded sharply, and the young profiler winced.

"It still hurts," he murmured faintly, "but it feels better… not so sharp anymore."

JJ pushed his hair out of his eyes, reaching down into her bag on the floor. She pulled out the massive stuffed shark and set it beside her partner on the bed. The toy's glass eyes were scratched, and the fur was matted down and flat in some places.

Reid lifted a hand to set it on Jenn weakly. "She's all messed up…" he whispered, noticing the damage, "what'd you do?"

"Oh," JJ replied with a shy grimace, looking at the love-worn toy, "while you were in surgery, I was worried and had nothing to do so I was hugging it."

"A lot of hugging, it looks like," Reid replied softly, ruffling the flattened fur of the stuffed animal. JJ shrugged one shoulder. "It was the closest thing I had to you."

He looked at her suddenly and she went pink in the cheeks, blue eyes wide. "Well, I couldn't see you and I was so worried- Hotch and Morgan were too, we were all practically going nuts."

Something sank in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was, and he was quiet for a few seconds before uttering a soft, "ah."

JJ went quiet, now utterly embarrassed. She pulled her hand away and folded both appendages in her lap. After a beat, Reid spoke again.

"Did the doctor's… tell you exactly what… what happened to me?" His tone was weary, and he already sounded worn out. His breathing sounded painful again; wet, labored, and loud.

"Oh," JJ muttered quickly, looking at him sadly. "The bullet… uhm, hit you in the chest, just to the left of your sternum. It ripped right through your left lung, bounced off a rib, and nicked your heart. When they went to remove the bullet, they found it almost buried in your spine. They thought you might end up paralyzed if they dug it out, but obviously, it turned out okay. Thank _God." _

He didn't reply, but JJ helped him sit up when she sensed that he wanted to. He leaned back into the pillows, eyeing her with dark eyes. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Not much," she admitted, unsure as to why she did. "Only a few hours since you were brought in last night… Garcia and I stayed with Hotch for a while this morning, he let us sleep for a few hours."

If Reid was surprised by that news, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned his moist gaze to meet hers miserably. "I'm hungry."

JJ smiled, unable to stop a delicate chuckle. "Weeks with no appetite and _now _you're hungry? Why doesn't this surprise me?"

He shrugged one shoulder, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, well."

She stood up, rolling her eyes. "I'll see what I can score for you. In the meantime, _stay put._"

He watched her leave, grimacing. "Not going anywhere."

* * *

Rossi looked up from the examination tables as Hotch walked into the morgue. The unit chief hadn't wanted to come back, and it was clear in his posture that he was unhappy, but the older profiler had deemed it necessary.

"Find anything?" Hotch asked dully, running a hand through his short hair.

Rossi narrowed his eyes. "Would I have called you here if I hadn't?"

Tilting his chin in a gesture of agreement, Hotch stepped between the two tables, dark eyes sweeping over each body. He was unable to stop the thin shiver that zipped down his spine. "Well?"

Rossi lifted the edge of the sheet, lifting the blonde female's wrist with gloved hands. "Look."

On the underside of her wrist, a word was carved into the thin flesh.

MINE.

Hotch stared at it for a few seconds before glancing again at the dead woman's face. Her blue eyes stared lifelessly, her heart-shaped face that looked so familiar tilted toward him. He looked back at Rossi quickly. "And him?"

The older agent turned to the younger, brunette male. He brushed aside long sections of wavy hair, exposing the side of his neck. There, just like on his female partner, the word 'mine' was carved into the skin. This time, Rossi looked away from the man's misty, hazel-green eyes first.

"Prentiss said it before," Hotch said darkly, pulling the sheets back over the woman as Rossi did the same for the man. "He's going to continue killing surrogates until he gets what he wants."

"We won't let him get what he wants."

"No, but what are we going to do, Dave?" Hotch demanded, sounding exhausted. "If we keep them away, we're keeping them safe and condemning innocents, so long as they look similar. These two were innocent- civilians. He picked them up because they look like them... he mutilated them, tore them apart, and carved on their bodies just to send us a message. He left them in the playground of an elementary school, for God's sake."

"They should think Reid's dead by now," Rossi bit out sharply, "maybe, now they're only after JJ. We can stop this, Hotch."

"That's not too comforting," Hotch murmured, shaking his head. "We're going to send them into protective custody, but we have to lure Napuri and his son out of hiding."

"They'll go to Newport News," Rossi cut back, "because JJ said we'd be there. We'll quarantine them within the city limits."

"But when he doesn't find JJ, he won't reveal himself."

Rossi paused, considering. "No, probably not. We'll have to trick him."

Hotch looked skeptical. "Throw a blonde wig on Prentiss and see how it goes?"

When Dave didn't reply, Hotch shook his head again, mouth set in a frown. "It won't work. We'll have to lure him out another way. Maybe we can get him to think they're behind, in the station, while we're out working. Despite the dangers of staying near a police station, he's an obsession-based killer. He won't be able to resist."

"See?" Rossi asked calmly, "you're getting it together. Now just give the plot time to thicken."

"I hope this works out, Dave," Hotch murmured grimly, staring at the dead, thin youths on the tables that looked so much like their own colleague's, "I hope it goes well."

Rossi was aloof as always. "Don't stress too much. We have it under control."

Even he didn't sound so sure.

* * *

"Alexander Napuri. Age thirty-eight, height five-ten, blue eyes, blonde hair," Garcia reported numbly, "nothing remarkable except his remarkable ability to be un-remarkable."

Morgan was unable to stop a thin smile. "Anything else, sweetness? Criminal record?"

Her fingers tapped over the keys at record speed. "You know it. Mild things, peeping in neighbors windows when he was younger, stealing someone's bike, threats… but never anything physical or dangerous…"

"Until this killing streak. Anything in his files that could indicate a stressor?"

She typed a few more keys, a frown marring her usually cheery face. "His son, Keith Greene… has a different last name because Napuri and his wife – Megan Greene - were divorced, years ago. She kept her maiden name for Keith."

Morgan's dark brows drew together. "Why were they divorced?"

"Says here that she didn't want to be in the marriage any longer, and he resisted for a long time. He stalked her for a while afterward, and she… oh, hello." He brows crinkled, and Derek leaned forward.

"She was murdered a year ago," Penelope reported, sounding strained. "The case went cold. Keith was put into foster care but ran away, where he was lost track of. Obviously Napuri got him back, and maybe all these killings that Keith's been tagging along for recently are…"

"Some kind of rite of passage," Morgan replied darkly, "to prove he's worthy or something… that's why Napuri's been bringing him along for JJ and Reid's case. Oh, wow, we actually have something now. Maybe we can build a preliminary profile."

Garcia turned in her swivel chair, a soft smile on her worn face. "Of course you can, superman. Now, go do that. And give JJ a call, see how my pumpkin's doing."

Morgan was already out the door, "you know I will, baby girl."

* * *

"You little liar," JJ hissed upon returning to Reid's room. She found the young profiler sitting up, with his long legs over the side of the bed. He looked at her with dark eyes, his expression pained, as though confused as to why she was upset. A nurse was disconnecting the many lines and wires attached to his skin.

"What?" Reid sniffed indignantly, "I'm allowed to go today. Hotch talked them into it."

JJ could only stare in disbelief. "Yeah, but… _now?"_

He shrugged one shoulder. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get to wherever we're going… then I can relax there. I can't sleep in here… don't feel safe."

Her anger dissipated, and she wanted to sigh. "The marshals are in the waiting room. They've been sticking with me."

Reid slid off the bed and stood, staggering. The nurse grabbed his arm for support, shaking her head. "Careful. You might feel okay now, but when the drugs wear off you're going to be hurting, so take it easy."

JJ eyed the young profiler venomously. "As soon as we get on our way, you're going to lie down. Understand?"

Reid nodded vehemently. "Yes, yes, understood."

The nurse led them out of the room, supporting Reid's other side while he leaned on JJ. They made their way to the lobby, where, true to JJ's word, the US marshals were waiting. They stood.

"Agent Reid?" One asked, coming forward and offering his hand, which Reid took slowly, "I'm McHale, and this is Hudson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same," Reid mumbled, wincing. "Where are we going?"

The marshals looked at each other, before the other one spoke. "All information will be disclosed in the car."

When Reid was signed out, the group exited the hospital, and Reid almost sagged with relief.

"I hate hospitals," He murmured grouchily, "I was beginning to recognize staff members from the last few times I was here."

JJ smiled grimly, helping him into the backseat of the SUV and slipping in beside him. "Don't we all?"

The truck came to life, and the drive to the airstrip was made in silence.

* * *

"Why are we taking the team's jet?" JJ asked bluntly, sitting down in the familiar seat near the back. She glanced over at Reid, settled comfortably on the couch. He looked at her with a frown.

"It's private, for one," Hudson replied lightly, taking a seat near the window.

McHale folded his arms. "We figured it'd be easier for you two to rest in familiar settings, and I doubt Agent Reid would be as comfortable on a commercial flight."

"Can you tell us where we're going?" Reid asked, his tired voice muffled by the pillow he was buried in.

"We're going to have you staying in Philadelphia."

"Pennsylvania?" Reid asked dubiously, "that's so random. Why not somewhere warm and happy? Like Scottsdale?"

"It's too far away," McHale replied sharply, "your team wanted you to stay as close as possible without being obvious."

"Your names," Hudson continued, "will be Spencer and Jennifer Forbes. You're a married couple from England..."

"We don't have accents," JJ pointed out, eyebrows drawn together.

"Okay," McHale replied as though he hadn't thought of that, "You can say you're from Canada, then. We're only posing you as foreigners so you seem, well, foreign."

"Forbes, Canadians living in Philadelphia," JJ said slowly, shaking her head. "When did our lives get so complicated?"

"When a psycho _ass _decided to kidnap us and stalk us," Reid replied darkly, and JJ looked at him in surprise. He didn't normally curse.

"You two get some rest," Hudson ordered suddenly, "we have a few hours left."

* * *

**Next chapter starts straight away with Napuri and Greene. We need an update.**  
**Now for the exciting part... none of you will believe me, but I'll tell you anyway because I'm so excited! **

**My best friend's mom works with this lady.  
This lady happens to be MGG's cousin. **

**My friend's mom told this cousin about me/Carissa's love of MGG and all things Criminal Minds. **

**Said cousin then told my friend's mom a bunch of information about CM and the actors, then said  
that MGG was 'one of the sweetest guys around, and he'd be so happy to sign some pictures for the girls.'**

**So... my best friend Carissa and I should be getting autographed pictures of Gublerlove soon.**

**We are so excited!**

**Please read, enjoy, and review. I miss your comments!**

**Sharky  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really do inspire me. I hope this was fast enough for you. After the awesome response I got for the last chapter, I literally forced this puppy out in one sitting. I try to reply to my reviews but if I didn't, I'll try to get to it asap. **

**Thanks to my lovely beta reader, Indie Sol. I appreciate the help!**

**

* * *

**

_"For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else."_ - Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

_**What We Have Left – Chapter 6**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How could we possibly know where they're going?" Keith demanded, his patience for the entire ordeal wearing thin.

Napuri's hands tightened on the steering wheel of the car. "As I've explained multiple times," he growled viciously, "because we've been watching. I placed a _bug _on the profiler while he was out cold in the hospital. I've been able to hear everything they've been saying. Now, they're out of range because their airborne, but we know where they're going."

"How did you even know he was alive? She said he was dead on the news."

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "I would be a fool if I hadn't checked. It was simple enough, calling around to different hospitals and asking if someone by his name had been admitted. The FBI isn't as smart as they'd like to think."

Keith folded his arms and leaned against the window. "I'm sick of the games… I just want to get this over with so we can move on to other things."

"All in due time," Alex reprimanded. "We'll get there."

"Rebecca can't keep throwing off the feds forever."

"No, but she can distract them long enough. I left her with very specific instructions. She's already got two surrogates slaughtered and left to be found. They think it was us. They're going to head to Newport News to bait us out, but we're not going to be there. Rebecca will. They'll spend their time chasing her in circles while we get to our _real _prey. Miss Jareau and the good doctor will be ours in no time."

"And you're… you're sure that doing all this is going to good for us? And fun?" Keith asked nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of his flannel. Alex glanced at him with sharp blue eyes.

"They killed your mother, Keith."

"These two in particular?" The younger shot back bitterly, and Napuri shook his head harshly.

"If it were up to me, we'd take out the entire FBI. But that just isn't plausible. Unfortunately for them, Agents Reid and Jareau just happened to be the two that so innocently stumbled across my path at the bar last month. They're both going to be quite helpful. As I told them when I had them… Miss JJ is the press liaison. She talks to the media about cases. If she's not informing the public, they don't know where we are next. Get it?"

Keith nodded warily. "And Dr. Reid?"

"Not only is he young," Alex replied, sounding delighted, "but he's the brains of the operation. He's a walking computer. Without him, it could take the feds twice as long to catch up with us. By the time they know what hit them, their two precious colleagues will be dead, and both of us Napuri's will be living in some nice, European vacation home. Your mother will be avenged. Sound good?"

Keith didn't reply, leaning against the window and staring out at the cold night with a somber expression.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't get to say goodbye," Garcia said sadly, looking at JJ through the webcam. JJ leaned back in her seat on the plane, rubbing a tired hand over her eyes. JJ smiled faintly as the rest of the team squeezed into the frame. Garcia looked annoyed to have her space invaded.

"Hi guys," the liaison said softly. "We miss you already."

"Can you call us when you're situated?" Emily asked with a frown.

JJ shrugged one shoulder. "Not from the cell we were issued. I'll see about calling from a payphone or something, but we can probably only call your private cell phones, so keep them on you."

"Will do," Emily promised. "Call as soon and as often as you can."

JJ nodded. "Well, Spence is sleeping and I think I'm going to join him. We have about an hour left before we land."

"Take care of yourselves," Rossi advised, his normally stoic expression creased in barely-discernible concern.

"I had Reid record a voicemail on your cell phone," Hotch spoke up suddenly, "using your fake names. If anyone gets the number on accident, it's better to be misleading."

JJ tilted her chin in a gesture of affirmation. "Understood, sir."

"Tell pretty boy to take care of you," Morgan said with a smirk, though his normally bright eyes were sad. "We'll miss you guys back here."

"We'll talk to you as soon as we can," JJ promised, tapping her fingers over the keyboard of the laptop.

"Goodnight," Emily and Garcia said together, and the team filtered out of the room before JJ closed the chat window. Shutting the laptop, she glanced towards the two marshals , sitting near the front of the jet. They were dozing.

Slipping off her shoes, JJ stood from her seat by the window to crouch next to Reid on the bench. He was sleeping, but he was still pretty active. JJ settled on the floor, her frown deepening when she noticed his flinches and twitches of discomfort.

"Reid?" She asked, touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes as though he hadn't been asleep at all, although they were glossy and wet. "Are you okay?"

He let out a long, wheezing breath, a noticeable grimace passing over his face. "We're high up… the change in altitude is…"

"Oh," she replied, cutting him off. The higher altitude must have been putting pressure on his incredibly sensitive chest. "Wow… we didn't even think about that. Are you alright? Can you breathe okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice a breathy whisper, "I'm okay… just tired."

She wasn't surprised by the admission; he tried not to admit to being in pain. "I have your medication if you need it."

He shook his head, eyes closed. "S'okay… when are we landing?"

She took one of his hands in hers, smoothing her thumb over his palm. "Less than an hour. Just get some rest… when we land, I'm pretty sure we're going straight to our new house. The bureau is paying, so I'm not sure where it is, but we don't get to pick. It's a bummer, but, this entire situation is kind of a bummer too."

One corner of his mouth twitched in a half-smile, and JJ relaxed, squeezing his fingers. "I'm going to go sit down for a bit; let me know if you need anything."

* * *

They landed forty-five minutes later, and by the time the wheels hit the ground, all four passengers were awake. JJ helped Reid to his feet, while the marshals grabbed the agents' go-bags, along with their own.

"I still wish we would've had more time to pack," Reid griped as they made their way to one of the standard-issue cars waiting for them, "I didn't bring any books."

"Your new lodgings will be fully stocked with all essential items," McHale said as he slipped into the driver's seat of the car, "and the bureau has issued you both credit cards that will supply you with funds for clothes and other necessities."

"The cards cannot be traced back to you," Hudson answered the unspoken question.

Settling in the back seat, JJ pulled out their nondescript, shared cell phone, staring at it oddly. "I want to call... to let them know we made it here okay. They said not to unless we had to."

"I thought nobody was going to get that number," Reid murmured, leaning back into the seat.

"If someone were to misdial," Hudson said from the front, "It's better to mislead them than to be blank… the phone will beep with error messages if there's no voicemail. Nobody besides the two of us and your team will have your number, though."

"I'm afraid we're going to ask you to refrain from using that phone to call your teammates, though," McHale added, "unless it's an emergency. We want as little traceable activity as possible. If you must contact them, ask for one of our phones first."

"Will the two of you being staying with us?" JJ asked, feeling unsettled. "I remember… Jack and Haley's marshal wasn't staying with them."

"The house is perfectly situated," Hudson said lightly, "the town house is set up for the two of you, with a timeshare on the side."

"A timeshare in Philadelphia?" Reid asked dubiously.

"It wasn't too easy to find," McHale assured them, "but it's perfectly convenient. We'll stay in the timeshare. We're also going to recommend getting a dog."

The two agents exchanged a glance. "A dog?" JJ asked, "like… what kind?"

"Guard dogs. German Shepherds are trained for police work and protection, as well as scent-detection and rescue."

JJ's eyes widened, and Reid felt sick. "Okay… so… how many?"

"One is ideal, two would be a safer number. We can help you locate trained and functional dogs if you'd like."

"Sure," Reid replied numbly, not looking at JJ. He could feel her mounting discomfort. "If you think that's best."

JJ looked out the window to see that they were slowing down, in a small neighborhood. The car was pulled into the driveway and she stared at their new house, drinking in every detail and trying to memorize. She felt Reid's hand on her knee and she offered him a half-smile.

"We suggest that you two try to settle into a normal lifestyle as soon as possible," Hudson continued advising. "Tonight, get a good nights rest. The house is set up and livable. There's food in the pantry and refrigerator if you're hungry. We'll carry your bags inside."

"Thanks," JJ found herself murmuring numbly as Reid helped her from the car this time. She leaned against his frame and blinked when the felt the hard outline of sutures and staples from under his thin t-shirt. She pulled away, and he pretended not to notice.

McHale unlocked the door, and pushed it open. He entered first, with JJ and Reid following. Hudson took up the rear, carrying both agents' go-bags. McHale flipped on a light switch that illuminated the front room.

"It's ranch style," Reid observed softly, leaning against the wall near the door.

JJ frowned. "No upstairs?"

"No," McHale said carefully, "but don't worry. It's comfortable and easy to get around in."

"That's what I'm worried about," The blonde liaison sighed, and the two marshals glanced at each other.

Hudson spoke up next. "If you'll follow me, I'll take your bags to your room."

"Room?" Reid asked, "one room?"

"There are two rooms," Hudson retorted slowly, "uh, the other is set up as a guest room. We just assumed…"

"It's fine," JJ cut in sharply. "Let's just get this settled."

He led them to the back of the house, and he set their bags down on the floor of the spacious master bedroom. "Bathroom is over there, closet is over there. You can explore the rest of the house in the morning. The timeshare is on the other side of the kitchen if you need us. We're going to do a quick sweep of the house and we'll leave you alone."

"Sounds good. Thanks," Reid murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around his torso. He dug through his bag for a toothbrush while JJ searched for pajamas. They were dressed and ready to sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed before they spoke.

"So, uh," Reid finally dared, not looking at his partner, "I can take the guest room if you want."

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't mind, Spence. We're _married_, remember? I guess I'm just not as shy as you… it's a place to sleep. If you want me to be honest, I'll probably sleep better if you're close by." She said it bluntly, and he knew she wasn't thinking of all this the 'wrong way', but to him, it was all still awkward.

"Okay," he said slowly, moving to join her as she tucked into bed. She settled into the warm pillows, tugging the comforter up to her shoulder. She had her back to him. Reid leaned back and stretched with a wince as his stitches pulled.

"Let me know if you need your meds, okay?" JJ murmured drowsily with closed eyes.

"I'll be okay til morning," he supplied, surprised at how quickly he'd gotten so tired, "I'll let you know."

It was quiet for a few more minutes, the sounds of their soft breaths the only things audible in the house.

"JJ?"

"Mhm?"

He paused again, staring up at the ceiling with a creased brow. "Goodnight."

She turned to glance at him over her shoulder, her expression soft. "Night, Spence. See you in the morning."

The night didn't last as long as they thought it would.

* * *

Napuri pulled a baseball cap over his newly dyed dark hair. He put the hummer in park and exited, with Keith following slowly. They'd been in Philadelphia for almost twenty minutes, just driving silently, before they'd found a hotel. They walked almost silently until Keith spoke up.

"Do we know where exactly they're going to be?"

Alex shook his head. "No, but we'll find them. Don't worry too much."

They walked into the hotel and Napuri flashed a charming smile. The receptionist was more than happy to book a nice room for them. They made their way to it with no conversation.

"Get a good night's sleep," Alex said sharply, "we've got a long few days ahead of us."

* * *

Morning, as always, came too quickly. The sunlight streamed in through the half-open curtains, and JJ opened her eyes, only to have her sight blocked by a wall of gray. Leaning back, she discovered the material to be Reid's t-shirt. She was squeezed against him, with one elbow pressed against his chest. She recognized the soft, strained noises coming from him. She leaned away further.

"Morning," he said breathlessly, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You're awake," she observed needlessly, "way to scare the hell out of me."

"Sorry," he murmured in apology, brow drawing together in concern.

"It's okay… how long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," he sighed, frowning. "I didn't want to wake you up…" his breathing sounded especially deep, and JJ sat up with a grimace.

"Stay here," she ordered, "I'll go check in with the guys and see what we need to have done."

He heeded her commands, staying in bed while she made her way to the kitchen, sauntering right in wearing her matching flannel pajamas. Both marshals were sitting at the island bar in the middle of the kitchen, talking and having breakfast. The sight of the cereal made JJ's stomach growl too. She tilted her head.

"Morning, boys."

"Good thing you're awake," McHale said quickly, his expression relieved. "There's something important we need to get done immediately."

"What is it?"

He gestured to a small clutch-like bag on the counter. "Head back to the bedroom and we'll be right in."

Shaking her head, she made her way back, settling again by Reid. He looked at her with glassy eyes.

The two protectors arrived a moment later.

Hudson opened the bag and pulled out two tiny, metal objects. They were the size and shape of an average pill.

"These are tracers," he explained. "If something were to happen or you were to get lost, your computer girl will be able to track you. It works almost like an animal's microchip; if we were to scan it, your information and case file would come up."

"They're to keep us from getting lost?" JJ asked flatly, her brows drawn together.

McHale nodded. "Exactly. We have to insert them manually, so we're going to have to make a tiny incision. Do you mind?"

The agents exchanged glances.

"Well, what's one more?" Reid asked dryly. JJ didn't find it amusing.

"Lie on your sides, doesn't matter which," Hudson instructed.

JJ and Reid obeyed, facing each other. Their eyes met.

"This is crazy," JJ murmured, watching sharply as McHale pushed up the lower edge of Reid's t-shirt. The profiler didn't seem to mind too much, he didn't even blink.

"You're telling me," he responded, wincing only a little when the marshal made a small cut on his hip with a scalpel. He cringed in discomfort when the tiny metal tracer was pushed into his flesh.

"There we go," McHale said cheerfully, pulling a hand held object from the bag and pressing it to the cut. "Two quick staples, a band-air, and you'll be good to go."

Reid closed his eyes, not flinching when his skin was stapled. JJ watched nervously.

"Ready?" McHale asked her. She nodded numbly, but the second he touched her side to push up her shirt, she jerked away so violently, she knocked the stapler from his hand.

He leaned back in surprise, and JJ was shaking almost immediately.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She met Reid's eyes again, and his hazel gaze was concerned. He slid one hand to the middle of the bed and she reached out to grasp it in a death-grip.

"I, uh, I'll do it," JJ murmured, pulling up her shirt with her free hand and trying not to flinch as the marshal tried again. Her trembling abated, and the process was done faster than she'd thought. McHale pressed the band-aid to her hip, and she was relieved to see Reid's encouraging smile.

JJ sat up slowly, only to find both marshals watching her. "What?"

"Hudson is going to stay here with Dr. Reid, since he has direct instructions to remain bedridden," McHale informed her. Her heart sank.

"Oh… then, where are we going?"

"_You're _going to go shopping. The both of you will need more clothes than you packed. Grocery shopping would be ideal too, the house only came stocked with bare essentials. Anything else you'd like to have, you'd best get now. I'll be following from an unnoticeable distance. After that, we're going to look into getting the two of you a pair of dogs."

JJ looked so nervous, Reid frowned unhappily.

"Before we forget," Hudson spoke up suddenly, pulling two gold objects from his pocket. "Your wedding bands."

He handed them off to both agents, who slipped them onto the appropriate fingers.

"This is something I never thought I'd see," Reid murmured, looking at his hand curiously.

JJ just looked sad. "This is something I've always dreamed of seeing… and now, it's all pretend."

McHale stood and headed for the front of the house. "Let's go, Agent Jareau. It'd be better if we were back before nightfall."

Giving Reid one last sad look, which he mirrored back, JJ followed the marshal out of the house, unhappy about the turn of events.

* * *

**- But Keith's mom was killed in a car wreck... or was she? Oooh the drama.**

**- Poseidon, my giant black-marble angelfish, is not impressed by the four tiny, white angelfish I added to the tank yesterday. **

**Pertaining to the progression!**

**Well now, my lovelies, we're getting right up to where the prologue teased us. (Well, teased you guys.)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it! This story is going to end up longer than its predecessor, and I'm already working on fleshing out the ideas for my next fic, featuring Garcia & Reid! But not romantically. (I have to stop using Reid everywhere... but my talents are severely limited & I love him so much.)**

**Please read, enjoy, & review... I want to know what you think! I love your comments. (: **

**Sharky  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Half of this is nice and light, I wanted them to enjoy what peace they had. About halfway through, I had the biggest mental breakdown of my life and sobbed for almost two hours. I'm now asking my mom if I can see a shrink. It's pretty obvious when I started to get upset, haha, see if you can find out where.**

**Well… I hope you like this one, anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Fear makes us feel our humanity. - Benjamin Disraeli**

**

* * *

**

_**What We Have Left – Chapter 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

JJ walked in the door late that afternoon, throwing the house keys onto the counter and making her way to the living room. Her entire body tingled uncomfortably, her expression masked with anxiety as she heard McHale outside, getting the dogs out of the car.

Hudson looked up from his filing when she walked into the kitchen. He tilted his chin toward the living room. "Dr. Reid's resting on the couch. I sedated him earlier, so he's pretty tired."

"Why?" JJ asked quickly, pale brow drawn.

The marshal looked up in surprise. "The doctor's files said to give him an injection twice a day. I gave him the first one this morning."

"Oh," JJ replied distractedly, "okay."

She heard McHale coming in; she heard the dogs' nails on the hardwood floor. She shot Hudson an unsettled look and made her way to the living room. The tv was on quietly, and Reid was lying stretched out on the couch. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. She sat on the couch by his hip.

"Hey… feeling any better?" She asked softly, blue eyes tracing over his face.

His breaths were slow, and deliberate. "Better than this morning. You bought dogs?"

They both glanced to where the two animals were rounding the corner of the couch, stopped by getting too close by the split leash McHale was holding. Reid felt JJ stiffen beside him, and though he felt a cold chill, he tried to stay calm.

"Can I let them off the leash?" McHale asked evenly, studying the two agents.

JJ looked at Reid, and he stared back calculatingly. She looked fearful. After a beat, Reid looked back at the marshal with a breathy sigh. "Yeah, go ahead."

JJ dug her nails into the couch, and Reid folded his long, tapered fingers around her wrist. The dogs were released from the leash. The clicking sound of the catch opening reminded them both of when Napuri's dog had been let loose, right before it had lunged for them. Reid fought back a dull shiver. JJ was stiff as a board.

The two German Shepherds were well mannered. They didn't move much, slowing milling around, sniffing. Reid noticed that neither were the same color as Tank.

"Did you pick them out?" He asked JJ quietly, and she shrugged one shoulder.

"I just said no sables. I wanted… one male, one female. For balance. Like us."

The male was solid black, save for brown paws. "He's called a-"

"Bi-color," Reid interrupted. "Black with brown paws, and often random brown patches around the chest area. Not the most common-"

"And she," JJ cut off, lips twitching in an almost-smile, "is a classic red."

The dogs sniffed around quietly before the pair of them moved to lie down on the rug in front of the couch. JJ relaxed considerably.

"They look nice," Reid commented, "do they have names?"

"Sarge and Libby," JJ replied, watching the animals.

"Short for Sergeant and Liberty," McHale added. "I'm going to leave you guys alone now. You're free to go about your normal lives; if you want to leave, go ahead and take the car. We'll follow. Whatever you want to do." He left the living room, leaving the two BAU agents alone.

"Take the car?" Reid asked softly, coughing.

"They brought us a rental. It's a mustang."

He stared at her oddly. "Why? We would've done just fine with a Honda."

JJ shrugged one shoulder. "We're a wealthy Canadian couple, remember? Eh." She smoothed down her skirt edges; she felt odd wearing a sundress, but she had to admit it felt nice to dress-down for once. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you feel well enough to get up?" She asked suddenly. Reid opened his eyes and looked at her from his lying-down position.

"Depends. What are you planning on doing?"

She averted her blue gaze. "I just want to get out… I need to do something. Sitting around here makes me feel like I'm sitting around waiting for something to happen."

"Coffee?" Reid suggested, looking interested already.

She smiled softly, but it lit up her face. "You aren't supposed to be having caffeine, but I would kill for dessert right now."

"Lunch first," he replied dubiously, moving to sit up. She took his hand and tugged, helping him upright.

"Cheesecake," she sighed, standing and slipping her shoes on, "I think I saw a café a few lights down from here."

Reid got to his feet, pressing one hand against the healing incisions in his chest. After a moment, he picked up the discarded split leash. "We can take them."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you out of your mind?"

"JJ," he said seriously, and she felt like he was scolding her. "We have to get past this. That dog bit me too, not as badly, but I remember seeing it coming at us and feeling that _dread._ But these dogs aren't going to bite, alright? It'll be fine. They're trained to protect us."

She didn't look convinced, but she didn't stop him when he looked to the dogs and said, "come here."

They trotted over and he clasped their collars, facing JJ with the leash held in one hand. He looked far more awake now than he had just minutes before. "Ready?"

* * *

Reid pushed his sunglasses up over his nose, leaning back in the seat and feeling oddly exposed in the convertible. With the top laid back, he'd never felt more out in the open. The dogs sat in the back, tongues hanging out and looking more than happy to have the wind tousling their long coats.

JJ looked strangely comfortable, driving the sports car with her sunglasses on and her hair in a loose braid. She pulled into the parking lot of the tiny café and got out of the car. Reid led the dogs out by the leash. They jumped down smoothly, but pulled hard enough for Reid to let go of the tether. He almost doubled over, and JJ jogged around the side of the car to help.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding alarmed as her blue eyes tracked his face. She placed a supporting hand on his arm.

"Yeah, sorry," He murmured in reply, easing into an upright position. "I shouldn't have been holding them in my left hand…"

"Don't apologize," JJ almost snapped, "you're allowed to be hurting. I think you're doing pretty well, considering the doctor expected you to be nearly comatose for weeks."

Reid shrugged his good shoulder, and turned when he felt a finger tapping his back.

"Are you okay, sir? I got your dogs for you," a young woman asked, holding the split leash in one hand. She must've worked for the café- she was wearing a green apron.

"Oh," Reid replied numbly, "yeah, thank you."

"You two must be new around here," the brunette continued, handing Reid the leash. "Most of the people that hang out around this shopping center are regulars, but I haven't seen you around."

"We moved here from Canada," JJ supplied, trying to sound warm. "We're new the area, and just trying to explore a little."

"Oh, that's cool," The employee replied, nodding enthusiastically. "Well, I'm Katie. I'll grab you guys a table outside and some menus."

"Thank you," JJ said as the girl led them to a corner table. They took their seats, and Reid tied the leash around the leg of the table. Sarge stretched out at JJ's feet, making the blonde turn her legs the other way. Reid didn't seem bothered that Libby was sitting on his left foot. He started leafing through the menu lazily.

"I think I'm gonna go for a Caesar salad," JJ announced, setting the menu down decisively. "What about you?"

"Hm," Reid murmured, eyes narrowed. "Something with tons of cheese."

JJ pulled a face, just as Katie returned.

"Can I get you guys some drinks? Or are you ready to order?"

"Both," Reid pitched, and JJ raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do an iced tea and a Caesar salad," she said lightly, handing the girl her menu.

Reid handed his to her too, adding, "lemonade and a chicken-club… can you put extra cheese on it? Whatever that melted cheese is that goes on everything…"

"Monterey jack?" Katie asked blandly. Reid just blinked, so the young waitress smiled. "Sure, I can add that."

"Thank you!" Reid replied cheerfully, even as JJ was shaking her head.

"Lemonade?"

"I love lemonade," he grouched, sounding almost offended.

"Monterey jack on a club sandwich?"

He tilted his head. "Cheese is always good. _Always." _

JJ smiled again, about to say something, but something behind Reid caught her attention. Her eyes grew wide as saucers, and Reid's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly.

"Reid… is that… is that…"

He turned carefully, trying not to be obvious. Sitting a few yards away, a man and a teenager sat watching them. When Reid turned around, and the men found both agents' eyes on them, they both smiled. Reid fought back a shiver. Napuri's eyes were cold as always, but now he just looked… delighted.

"JJ," Reid said slowly, slipping a hand inside his coat and feeling the reassuring presence of his glock against his hip, "grab the dogs, we're going to walk slowly to the car. I'll call the guys."

If JJ was afraid, she didn't show it as she snatched up the dogs' leash and tugged them after her. When she started toward the convertible, both men stood from the table. Reid's hand tightened on his gun as he followed JJ, but this time she took the passenger seat. By the time Reid made it to the driver's side of the car, Napuri and Greene were walking toward them quickly. Reid threw the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot.

Katie approached their abandoned table then, holding a tray with their orders on it. She blinked in surprise when she saw them leaving, crying out, _"Hey!" _

Cursing as the two tore out of the parking lot, Alex jogged back to his own car with Keith in quick pursuit. Napuri put the car in gear and moved to follow, trying to find out where the flashy car had gotten to.

"Are we going to find them again?" Keith asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Of course," Alex replied shortly, "they're scared. They'll go home soon, and we'll find them. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

"They had their backs to us; we didn't know who it was until you peeled rubber getting out of that parking lot," McHale explained to a seething JJ and an unusually quiet Reid.

"We could've been killed," JJ hissed furiously, "do you have any idea how close they got?"

"I feel sick," Reid complained finally, rubbing his knuckles over his eyes with a grimace.

"It's from stress," JJ explained to him shortly, "of having to deal with this… this dilemma. We came here to escape him, and he's here too!" She sounded nearly hysterical, and Reid placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, wincing when she nearly threw him off. After another moment of scorching anger, during which she burned a whole in both sheepish looking marshals, she turned into Reid's good shoulder, leaning into him heavily.

Reid looked at the marshals with tired hazel eyes. "Please, guys. I don't know what to tell you or what to ask for, but Napuri and Greene are here looking for us. We can't stay here much longer before they find us. Again."

The marshals looked at each other.

"Look," Hudson said softly, "We're sorry he got so close, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Of course it wasn't," JJ mumbled into the rumpled cloth of Reid's shirt, "we're supposed to be safe here."

"We're going to make sure you stay safe," McHale promised sharply, his dark brows drawn together.

"Rest for the day, pack up your things and try to take it easy. I know it's not even sunset yet, but it will be soon. We'll relocate first thing in the morning. You pulled the car in the garage, right?"

"Yes," Reid retorted softly, frowning when JJ pulled away, wiping at her damp eyes. She'd completely crinkled his shirt, but he hardly noticed. "The car is in the garage, I'm pretty sure we lost them long before we got here, and I'm fairly certain they were driving a silver hummer. We need to call the team."

Ignoring their protector's protests, Reid snatched their disposable cell phone from the counter, and JJ watched as he dialed Garcia's number.

"_Hello?" _She answered. Reid blinked at the unusual greeting, then remembered that she wouldn't recognize the scrambled number.

"Hey Garcia," he replied, "remember me?"

"_Reid? Hi, pumpkin! It's been days! Why haven't you called before now?" _

"You know we aren't supposed to," he chided gently. "Listen. JJ and I were at a café earlier, and we saw Napuri and Greene there. They were watching us. We lost them before they could get to us, but we're both a little worried and we're going to have to move again in the morning. He was driving that silver hummer- can you get the plates and send them to the PD's around here?"

"_I'll do my best, sweetheart. How's JJ?" _

He paused, unsure of what to say. "Holding up, I guess. As well as she can."

"_Tell her I love and miss her… and you too! We all wish you were with us." _

"Tell everyone we miss them too," he replied sadly, "we'll see you soon."

He ended the call and tossed the phone back on the counter with a bitter sigh. "I'm going to lie down."

He padded out of the kitchen and JJ followed shortly after, leaving both bewildered marshals looking at each other, at a loss. Hudson headed to their timeshare to fill out the day's reports, and McHale headed to the living room, where he found Reid stretched out on the couch with JJ curled up against his front. He blinked in surprise; the two had seemed uncomfortable sharing a room. In the short time that he'd known them, they hadn't seemed big on displays of affection. As far as he knew, they weren't together at all; just friends. When he saw the stress freezing JJ's body, he relaxed, considering the fact that she might just be seeking comfort. Reid just looked tired.

"Will you two be all right in here?" He asked quietly, "Hudson's filling out reports, and I think I'm going to call your boss. Let us know if you need anything."

Reid nodded and the marshal left quietly, leaving him and JJ alone completely for the first time in a while. He felt the blonde sigh heavily, her exhausted body tense as a drawn bowstring. He rested his chin atop her flaxen head, closing his eyes. "Just try to get some rest," he murmured, and she nodded slowly.

The stress was getting to them both, but they knew the best solution was to stick together and try to remain calm. It was a lot easier said than done, and neither could get the feelings of unease to calm as day slowly but surely changed to night.

The night found them in the same place, fast asleep on the couch. Neither of them heard the dogs' soft growls, or noticed the faint scent of gasoline that had started to permeate the air.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, I guess. Is anyone still reading this? **

**Let me know what you think. Next chapter brings us to the prologue, and things will pick up quite dangerously for our lovely agents.**

**By the way, I feel weird writing JJ now that she's… not there anymore. Am I the only one who teared up? I'm going to miss her so, so much. **

**Please R&R~**

**Sharky**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, this is a BIG one! Maybe nothing special length-wise, but there's a lot of important stuff going on… please review this time, this is a really important chapter to me. (:**

**Much thanks to my lovely beta, Indie Sol. (: **

**

* * *

**

**Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will. – Mahatma Gandhi**

**

* * *

**

_**What We Have Left – Chapter 8**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We haven't accomplished anything here, Hotch," Morgan bit out grouchily as he paced back and forth in the police headquarters in Newport News.

The unit chief looked up from where he was sitting hunched over, glaring at the case-file with a vengeance. "Morgan, since we've been here, we've gotten four bodies."

"Yeah, four bodies and _no suspects."_

"Don't be so sure about that."

Both agents looked up to see Emily and Rossi, each of them gripping the arm of a middle-aged woman. Her blonde hair was going gray at the roots, and her pale, blue eyes looked weathered. But more noticeable, was the grim, almost insane look about her. She smiled at them.

"Good evening agents," She spoke up, sounding cheerful. "I believe you've been looking for me?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop to subzero, and the profilers were immediately on edge.

"What's your name?" Hotch asked first, his voice its normal cold tone.

"Rebecca Bennett," She replied airily, "soon to be Rebecca Napuri."

She held up her hand, pointing to the massive engagement ring adorning her ring finger.

Morgan gripped his holster, dark eyes glancing between the woman and Hotch.

"Come with us," Hotch ordered coldly, turning on his heel and making his way toward the interrogation rooms. Rossi jerked Rebecca's arm sharply and they followed. Dave and Emily kept strong hold over her until she was settled cross-legged in the chair, hands cuffed and folded in her lap. She looked too relaxed. The profilers left her alone in the room, regrouping on the outside of the one-way glass.

"This can't be happening," Emily murmured desperately, her black eyes worried. "If… if she's here, doing the killing…"

"Where the hell is Napuri?" Morgan voiced the end of her thought, looking more angry than upset.

"Morgan," Hotch said stiffly, "I want you in the lead. Go ahead."

Without so much as a nod, the younger profiler slipped into the room, settling back into the opposite chair and throwing the case file down harshly at the table, noting with frustration that Rebecca didn't even flinch. She stared at him, her face holding a ghost of a smile.

"Rebecca Bennett," Derek said slowly, "you're engaged to Alexander Napuri."

"_She's forty eight," _Garcia whispered into his earpiece, connected to his phone from back in Quantico, _"She lived a completely normal life, her parents are both living in Florida. She moved out to Virginia for a publishing job, but in 2008 her life started getting crazy. Minor crimes, drunk driving and shoplifting… then she seemed to drop off the grid." _

"You met Alex in 2008," Morgan continued, feeling a slim glimmer of satisfaction when her eyes widened fractionally in surprise. "Why don't you tell us about when you met?"

"Do you really care?" She asked instead, leaning forward across the table with a vicious glint in her pale eyes. "Why don't I tell you instead about what's happening _right now?_"

Morgan's eyes narrowed, and she smiled wider.

"I killed those surrogates," She told him lazily, "I carved 'mine' into their flesh… because Alex saw your little friends as his. They _are _his. And while you're sitting here wasting your time with me… he's out there taking out _all _his pent up rage on your friends. I'd wish them luck if I were you… he told me he was quite eager to try your pretty blonde female again, and he said he'd make the male watch."

Morgan stood without another word, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Napuri has them," Rossi said needlessly, his tone grave. "We need to move."

"And we need to move quickly," Emily added, "and build a profile as we go. We don't have much for Napuri so far."

"We don't have much time to make one, but we'll have to do what we can," Hotch murmured, shaking his head. "We need to contact the Marshal services- we need to find out where JJ and Reid were taken in the first place, and track them from there."

Hotch left instructions for the officers to hold Rebecca, and the profilers made their way from the building at record speed, wishing they had more time.

* * *

JJ woke when she felt the mattress shift beneath her. Blinking tired eyes, she sat up, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Reid?" she asked, turning to glance at her partner, who was sitting up and looking out the open door into the hall. "What is it?"

"Do you smell that?" He whispered, not looking at her.

JJ's pale brow furrowed, and she took a deep breath. "A little bit… what is it?"

"Gasoline… it was stronger earlier. It keeps fading in and out, I can't tell if I'm imagining it or not."

JJ felt a cold knot of dread welling in her chest. Her breath quickened. "What should we do?"

"Uh," Reid took a moment to think, rubbing one hand over his forehead. "Go check on the marshals, I'll go take a look and see if I can find where the smell is coming from."

They both got up and split up, going through the house in different directions.

JJ opened the door leading to the timeshare, making her way toward the little living room. It was dark, but she could make out the outline of one of their protector's lying on the couch. "Hudson?" she asked, "McHale?"

She flipped on the light switch and took a step back, resisting the urge to cry out in shock. Hudson was on the couch with his throat cut, his dark eyes blank. There was so much blood, JJ felt herself start to tremble. Not wanting to look but knowing she had to, JJ glanced into the timeshare's one bedroom, turning on the light. McHale was posed, spread-eagle on the bed. His throat was cut as well. JJ had no doubts who had done this; but there were no signs of torture that she could see. The marshals deaths had been purely an issue of convenience.

Taking one last look at the dead men, JJ wasted no more time in running back into the living room of the house. She crashed straight into Reid, who stumbled back with a gasp. He fought to catch his breath, blinking dazedly. JJ grabbed his upper arm.

"I'm sorry," She said earnestly, "are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. How're-"

"They're… they're dead," she wheezed, "did you find the source?"

Reid didn't look surprised, and that frightened JJ even more. "There's gasoline all over the outside of the house, set to burn."

JJ shuddered. "Okay… what do we do?"

"We need to get armed," He replied darkly, "then we should alert the neighbors."

He held up her double-holster, and she slung it over her shoulders, patting the two guns that hung at her sides. She pulled her jacket off the back of the dining room chair and threw it on. Reid slipped one of his guns onto the ankle-holster Hotch had insisted on, and slipped the other into his normal spot.

"Come on," JJ said, and they made their way to the door. Both paused when they found their two dogs sniffing at the bottom, growling. JJ's breathing sped up, and she felt Reid's hand come down on her shoulder and squeeze soothingly. Reid pushed the door open and ushered JJ out. The pair took off at a jog for the neighbors house.

The grass was cold and wet, spraying dew over their ankles. Reid smoothed down the rumpled fabric of his flannel pants while JJ banged on the door. It took almost five minutes of frantic knocking before someone answered. The husband and wife glared out at them through their half-open door, both clad

in pajamas and robes. They didn't look happy.

"Hi," JJ started quickly. Reid knew words were her specialty, so he let her run the show and tried to look frightened. "I'm Jennifer Forbes, this is my husband Spencer. We just moved in next door."

"Lisa Burns, this is my husband Jeff. It's nice to meet you and I don't mean to be rude but it's _very _late. Is there a reason for this visit?" The woman snapped.

"Yeah, um, two of our houseguests," Reid chipped in, "we just… we just found them dead in our home. They were _murdered." _

JJ felt a jolt of surprise at how well Reid was feigning panic. He sounded distraught, and JJ worked on looking around nervously.

"We found gasoline all around the house, we think whoever killed them is after us now, they're going to burn the place. We don't have a working phone line- can you call the cops for us?" Reid pleaded, and JJ squeezed his hand, leaning into his frame.

The couple looked at each other, but before they could comment, a hailstorm of bullets rang out. Reid threw and arm around JJ's waist and jerked back, pulling her off her feet before he threw her and himself downward. It happened so fast JJ had barely had time to gasp before she realized she was on the ground.

"JJ," Reid whispered, cupping a hand to the back over her head. She pressed her face into the base of his throat just as she felt a warm spray of _something _all over the back of her neck. Before she came to the sickening realization that their neighbors had just been murdered, Reid was pulling her to her feet again. Once up, the pair turned look behind them.

Alex Napuri and Keith Greene stood on the other side of the street, the former armed with a shotgun.

JJ whimpered, distraught to feel that Reid was frozen solid beside her.

"The house," he finally whispered, and when they moved, the spell was broken. "We have to get the cell phone."

They sprinted for the house, and their stalkers sprang into motion immediately. They didn't follow; instead, they headed to their truck.

JJ ran through the open front door, scrambling in the kitchen. "Where is it?" She cried, rifling through the paperwork and assorted belongings scattered across the countertop. Reid shuffled behind her.

"I don't know," he bit out irately, "it's in there somewhere, just hurry."

"Got it," she replied, snatching the device from under a sheet of paper. She pocketed the phone and paused, wrinkling her nose. "What's that smell?"

There was no reply, but she heard her partner coughing. JJ jogged into the living room, eyes growing wide as saucers when she saw the flames licking up the walls. Reid was half crouched against the couch, face buried in the crook of his arm. JJ grabbed his wrist, tugging him along.

"When did it start?" She cried over the roar of the flames.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he ran from the back of the house with her, fingers joined with hers. "I heard them start it and the flames just came shooting in. Quick, go through the backyard."

The yard was in flames. They jogged through, searching for a clear section of fence.

"Over there," JJ cried, and they pressed forward. There was a sound like thunder, and a burning tree limb snapped off and collapsed into their path. Reid skidded to a stop with a grunt, and JJ crumpled into his back, wheezing.

Skirting around the flaming branch, Reid pushed through the open section of fencing. Weak from strain, it collapsed easily enough. He pushed JJ through first. A face emerged through the haze of smoke and JJ shrieked, pushing back into Reid's chest as the profiler shoved her forward. With her back against Reid and her front against their tormentor, JJ thrashed. Cold hands gripped both agents by the collar of their shirts, tearing them from the flaming, enclosed backyard and throwing them harshly into the cold, crisp grass.

Reid panted, clearing the smoke from his ailing lungs. He knew his doctor would've beat him to death if she could see him now. JJ trembled at his side, already struggling to get upright.

"Hello agents," Napuri breathed darkly, "did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

He reached down again and Reid threw the base of his palm up, slamming Napuri in the nose. Their captor reeled back with a cry, clutching at his bleeding face while the pair got to their feet.

"Split up," Reid cried, and JJ sent him a fearful look. _Not again. _

"Trust me," he whispered, and without another thought she took off. Reid locked eyes with Napuri for a fraction of a second before he sprinted in the opposite direction.

With a shriek of fury, Napuri launched himself after JJ.

"Answer," Garcia groaned, throwing her headset onto her desk. She didn't want to hear the voicemail again. Despite her numerous calls, neither JJ nor Reid had answered. She sat with her head in her hands until she heard the door open behind her.

"Garcia," Morgan said softly, and she turned to look at him, her expressive face creased in worry.

"He has them… we're almost sure of it."

Her eyes welled with tears. "No… not again, he can't…"

Morgan looked down, rubbing a hand over his face. "Hotch is getting their location from the marshal service. We're going to head out to wherever they are. We're going to need you to activate their tracers and get us the exact location as soon as you can, okay?"

She wiped at her eyes. "I want to go with you guys."

"Garcia-"

"I- I'll bring a laptop. I'll bring _two. _I can bring Kevin… please, Derek, I have to go."

He hesitated. "I'll ask Hotch."

She looked away, trying not to let him see her weakening composure. "Thank you."

He left without another word, meeting Rossi out in the bullpen.

"Anything?" He asked, as the older profiler nodded toward Hotch. The unit chief was making his way down toward them. Emily stood from her desk eyeing her boss narrowly.

"They're in Pennsylvania," Hotch informed them. "Wheels up in _fifteen." _

"Garcia and Kevin are coming," Morgan stated rather than asked. Hotch didn't question.

"Tell them to hurry. We're on a timer."

It took Reid less than thirty seconds to realize Napuri wasn't following him. He dug his heels into the soft ground and slid to a stop. Pausing just briefly to catch his breath, her turned to head off after Napuri. His thoughts were solely focused on JJ.

He caught up quicker than he'd thought he would. Napuri stood waiting, with one arm around JJ's neck. The blonde was facing Reid, stock still with wide, pale sapphire eyes.

Reid went for the gun at his hip when Napuri lunged forward, grabbing his wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Don't think about it, or I'll snap her neck," he swore. Reid didn't have time to consider other options before Alex threw the pair against each other. Their skulls crashed and both cried out, crumpling like paper dolls.

Lying dazedly in the wet grass, with the smell of burning wood in the air, Reid reached out. He moved his arm until his fingers brushed JJ's gently. Misted blue eyes rolled up to meet his, and he let out a shallow breath.

"Spence," she breathed, blinking to stay awake.

"It's okay JJ," he replied dazedly, feeling consciousness fading. They were both blacking out. "It'll be alright…"

She closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears. "I'm scared."

Reid's breathing was heavy; he couldn't speak anymore, but he squeezed her fingers as tightly as his weakened muscles would allow. He didn't see Napuri reach down and grab him or JJ, and he didn't feel those cold hands against his skin. He was only vaguely aware of the sensation of being dragged, before he passed out completely. His last thoughts were of what was to come.

"Get her," Napuri demanded when Keith had caught up. "Will you be able to? Your shoulder, you know." He sounded bitter, and Keith touched his injured shoulder shyly. The wound where Reid had shot him a few weeks prior was healing well, and he hoped he'd be able to lift JJ.

"Yeah, I can get her," Keith replied slowly, watching as his father wound one arm under Reid's shoulders, and the other under his legs. The older man seemed to have no trouble lifting the slight agent. Keith moved to pick up JJ in the same fashion, and found with relief that she was lightweight. Alex nodded approvingly at him, and Keith felt a warm rush of pride. He followed his father back to their newly acquired pickup truck, unable to stop from watching JJ as he went. He could smell the jasmine-peach scent of her hair. He noticed the perfect, angular planes of her face and he felt an unknown warming flooding through him. She was so beautiful.

He was distracted from his musings when his mentor laid Reid out in the truck on his side, moving aside and tilting his chin toward the bed of the truck. Frowning, Keith stretched JJ out beside Reid, his brown knitting together. He didn't want to let her go. His hands lingered on her body, and with a grunt he pushed her away from Reid. Alex smirked wryly.

"You like her," he commented, "that's good. You'll do well. Are you ready for the next part?"

Keith nodded slowly. "How many could you get from the zoo?"

Alex cracked the knuckles of one hand. "I still have that tommygoff. Not sure if we'll use him again. I'm pretty sure I have a few better choices this time."

Keith's inquiring look urged him to continue, and Alex happily complied. "I have a juvenile nile crocodile, an adult Siberian tiger, and other things too… I'm especially looking forward to showing them my collection of brown recluse, though."

Keith couldn't help the shudder that rippled through him. "Spiders… just let me know when you're letting them loose, I don't want to be anywhere nearby."

They got into the truck and Napuri started driving. Keith wasn't paying much attention as to where they were going; all he noticed was that they seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the countryside.

By the time they stopped, dawn was cresting over the mountains, and the truck came to a stop on the dirt road. Keith let his eyes sweep over the outdoor enclosures where the big cats were kept, and over the brick house that would be their home… he was especially excited to spend time in the storm cellar, where their new _friends _would be spending most of their time.

They wasted no time unloading their cargo from the truck-bed. When they made it down the stairs of the storm cellar, Napuri nodded toward two metal tables.

"Autopsy tables?" Keith asked quickly. Alex didn't reply.

"Strap her down."

They laid both agents down on the cold tables, strapping down their wrists and ankles with leather straps. When Alex tied down Reid's right ankle, he felt something bulky under his pant-leg.

"What the hell?" He growled, unlatching the holster. "Hidden gun. Hm."

He kept it, tossing it on a table at the far end of the cellar with the rest of their belongings. He looked back at Keith and noted with pride that his young protégé was having no trouble feeling up their young female friend in her sleep.

"I like her," the boy whispered, "I want to… experiment with her. Now."

"Looks like you'll get your chance," Alex replied when he saw Reid blink dully, around the same time that JJ turned her head with a grimace.

"Time to play."

* * *

**Yeah, lot's of important stuff happening here.**

**Now that the 'buildup' to the ACTUAL story is complete, we can move on from here and build up a little more to the climax, then we may wind down and wrap this thing up. Definitely a little ways to go for this, though. **

**Let me know you guys are reading; this one means a lot to me. (: **

**Sharky**


	10. Chapter 9

**Things are about to take a serious turn for the worse.**

**I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. /:**

**As usual, much thanks to my lovely beta, Indie Sol. **

* * *

_Fear, true fear, is a savage frenzy. Of all the insanities of which we are capable, it is surely the most cruel. - Georges Bernanos_

* * *

**What We Have Left – Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Reid woke to the smell of rotting hay and burnt wood. He blinked groggily, struggling to bring his normally keen _sharp_ mind up to speed. The details of the past night slammed into him like a freight train, and he started struggling immediately. Pulling against the bonds with all his strength, he didn't notice the wraithlike figure that sidled up beside him until he felt the hot breath on his neck. Pausing, the young profiler's hazel eyes rolled up drowsily to meet the cold blue gaze of the man who had tormented him for so long.

"Agent Reid," Napuri said cheerfully, "wait…I think we know each other well enough to skip the formalities. How have you been, Spencer?"

Reid grunted in reply, pulling at the leather bonds on _at _his wrists to no avail. He tilted his chin slightly, glancing in JJ's direction and jumping in surprise when a hand slammed down onto the table just beside his cheek.

"Don't look at her," Alex hissed, "look at me."

Coolly _Coldly_, Reid met the tormenting blue gaze, trying to fight off the raw _icy_, sick chills that threatened to overtake him.

"I take it you're not happy to see me," Napuri said, feigning sadness. "You wound me, Spencer. I'm sure Miss Jareau will be happy to see me again…"

"Don't touch her," Reid bit out harshly, his voice a hoarse whisper. He was met by a half-smirk and a raised brow.

Reid noted that Napuri had darkened his hair to brown, but he was confident that it wouldn't stop the team from finding him. He refrained from vocalizing his observations. Napuri's eyes suddenly hardened, and his entire demeanor quickly shifted into something more aggressive.

"I've missed you, my friend… I have so much planned for tonight," he said mockingly, although there was no denying the crazed passion shadowing his tone. Reid squashed down the momentary flash of panic, struggling to think clearly. He knew what Napuri wanted. Although it was sorely against his nature to stand up to a vicious tormentor, he knew in this case it was the best approach. Letting Napuri see him and JJ break would only be giving him what he wanted. Reid's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" The young profiler asked venomously, his tone colored with an unusual sarcasm. He saw JJ move in the corner of his eye, and he could imagine the surprised look she must have been giving him

Alex frowned deeply, his gaze mistrusting. "What's your game, profiler?"

"You're the one who likes to play games," Reid replied, sounding calm despite the _barely _suppressed panic he was feeling, "you tell me."

"Enough of this," Alex snapped, and Keith moved in between both bound agents. "You two have gone on for far too long. I need you both out of the way… soon, but not too soon…" He took a pair of pliers from the table at the back of the room, returning a moment later to set them against Reid's hand. The younger profiler sensed what was about to happen, and started tugging again at the bonds.

"Stop it!" JJ's voice demanded, and all three other occupants of the dark room turned to look at her. Setting the pliers down with a twisted scowl, Napuri left Reid's side to circle JJ's table.

"Eager for your turn, Jennifer?" He hissed in a hoarse tone, eyes gleaming maddeningly. "Well, if you insist…"

He started loosening her bonds and JJ, already knowing what came next, looked to Reid with panicked blue eyes. Her expression screamed for the help he longed to offer her. When she was free of the table and being lowered to the floor, with Napuri moving to straddle her waist, Reid exploded into motion again. He ripped and pulled, struggling and wriggling, straining to slip his thin wrists from the leather wraps holding them down. He grunted and ground his teeth, hazel eyes burning angry holes in Napuri's back.

"Don't touch her," he snapped in an uncharacteristic burst of fearlessness and anger that he attributed to the adrenaline pulsing through his mercifully lean body. He was just beginning to loosen the straps on his wrists.

"Keith," Alex said lazily, moving to wiggle an unwilling JJ's slacks down, "I think Dr. Reid is a little too excited. Why don't you give him something to relax?"

Keith moved forward from where he'd been standing to observe, a timid smile on his face. Reid reckoned he didn't necessarily want to do what he was doing-he was just trying to impress his father.

The young boy unzipped a bag on the supply table, pulling out a pre-readied syringe. Reid cringed when the boy slunk close.

"You don't have to do this, you know," He tried quickly, hoping to divert the teenager from what he was trying to do.

Keith frowned, his eyes looking regretful. But he had to do what was expected of him. He cleared his throat and steeled himself, trying to look vicious. "Dr. Reid," he said slowly, flicking the side of the syringe, "I heard you used to have a little problem with heroin…"

Immediate panic, and little bits of information slammed into Reid's mind with such force, the young profiler was left breathless. "N-no, I didn't… I've never used heroin!"

Keith shrugged one shoulder. "Heroin… _dilaudid_… same difference."

"No," JJ moaned, still struggling to push Alex off of her, but trying to pay attention to what was happening above them as well. Alex managed to get her out of her shirt, and once again she was left bare aside from her underwear in front of the man who had tortured her dreams every night for months.

Napuri became more aggressive, sliding one hand under her bra and using the other to pin her neck. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, but she couldn't push him off. She whimpered when she noticed Reid and Keith watched like hawks. Reid's gaze held worry and barely-concealed panic, while Keith just looked…fascinated.

"Keith," Alex barked, and the youth jumped.

"Sorry," the teenager apologized, turning back to Reid with a frown. The young agent leaned away when Keith reached for his arm. He lowered the needle to Reid's snowy skin, keeping a grip on his wrist. Reid tried to jerk away, having little success and he felt sick when he felt the needle slip under his skin.

_No, no, no, no— _

"Stop," He cried, meeting JJ's panicked gaze when Keith pressed the drug into his vein. The sensation was immediate-it was like being hit by a car. It wasn't painful. Reid wheezed out slowly, slumping back against the table. His half-lidded eyes watched JJ, and she looked up at him with watery blue eyes.

"Spence," she whispered, straining upward even as Napuri slammed her back down. She cried out when her sore head hit the concrete floor. She tried desperately to reach out to her friend, but he was completely unresponsive. She twisted and thrashed until she was exhausted. Slumped against the floor, panting, JJ's resolve finally wavered. Lifting up from her wheezing body, Napuri made quick work of removing her remaining clothing. The exhausted liaison didn't move.

"All yours, Keith," Alex said grimly, "I'm sure you can figure this out."

He left his son with the nearly unconscious JJ, and Alex moved to Reid's side again, tilting his head down at the unresponsive agent.

"Look at you," he commented, "can't move at all but you're still managing to glare at me."

Reid's expression was hateful, mouth twisted in a bitter frown. He made a soft half-groaning noise, turning his head the other way.

Napuri combed his fingers through the profiler's hair, making the younger male shiver in disgust. "You're so high right now, I bet you'd enjoy anything I would do to you."

"D… don…"

"Don't?" Alex guessed. "How did I know that's what you were going to say? Well, don't worry, Spencer, I'll take good care of you. Only the best for you."

Alex switched on a light, illuminating the wall behind Reid. The profiler tilted his head back, trying to see behind him. He winced when he noticed more tools.

"I had to move my tools, especially after your little friends found my old place," Napuri said regretfully, picking short-bladed switch knife from the wall. "But don't panic too much, you'll barely feel it."

Reid made a strained noise as _when_ the blade cut into his skin, but he didn't cry out. Napuri carved his words carefully, making sure the writing looked as elegant as possible. When he was done, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Reid panted, eyes roving around the room.

"Mine," Alex said proudly, eyeing the neatly cut cursive just under Reid's collarbone. "Perfect. I think Miss Jareau is going to need one too…"

Reid was too far gone to react, and Napuri glanced down to see JJ limp and unconscious, unresponsive to Keith's ministrations.

Alex smiled crookedly, and Reid looked away when he leaned in close. Their noses were almost touching.

"Nothing like the smell of sex, is there, Spencer? Especially when it's non-consensual…"

Alex didn't expect the explosion of movement that came when Reid lurched upright, as far as he could. He crushed his forehead into his captor's, and Napuri reeled back in shock, stumbling back onto the floor. Keith jumped up, moving to get dressed while Reid sank back with a weak moan.

Keith frowned concernedly, his green eyes wide. "Dad, are you-"

"You little bastard," Alex hissed, ignoring and stepping around his son to glare at his feisty young captive. Reid looked done now, exhausted and breathless. But Alex was all riled up.

"Let's see what's left from our last encounter, shall we?" He snapped viciously, moving forward to slide a hand down the collar of Reid's shirt. He ripped back, tearing the seams and the shirt wide open. He traced his hand over the smooth white gauze covering the young male's torso.

"Doing much better now than you were before, I'd imagine," Napuri sneered, using the bloodied switch blade to cut through the dressings. He was pleased to find that, though the incisions were mostly healed, the black stitches still looked necessary. The skin around them was raw and bruised.

Mouth set in a grimace, Napuri made quick work of cutting the stitches and pulling them loose. He tilted his head when he saw the half-healed edges of the injury. He touched Reid's chest, ignoring the profiler's hiss of protest. He was too high to feel the pain, but he knew what the sadist was doing.

JJ screamed, making Napuri turn to look down at her and his son sharply. Reid's muscles were too weak to allow him to jump in surprise, but he did turn his head slightly to look. He averted his gaze quickly from what he saw. Keith was fully engaged in his assault now, and Alex looked back at Reid with a smile.

"Quick learner he is," He commented, "just like you, I'd imagine."

Reid looked away, grinding his teeth when Napuri grabbed his chin sharply. He leaned in closely, their noses almost touching. Reid frowned, trying to pull back when he felt Napuri's hot breath on his face. "Now listen closely," the man hissed, making Reid squirm in his grip. "you came far too close, profiler. You came too close to getting away, to leading your little federal friends to me, and to ending the legacy that has been started. I cannot let that happen again. You will not leave this place alive, do you hear me?"

Reid didn't reply, staring back at Napuri with a grimace. He winced when his captor's fingers tightened on his chin and Alex screamed, "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Reid hissed irately, trying to pry loose from the older man's vice like grip. He wanted to look down to see how JJ was doing, as her whimpers had stopped a few minutes before. However, he didn't dare try again for fear of what Keith and Alex would do to them.

Alex's eyes looked calculatingly over Reid's face as the profiler averted his gaze to avoid looking the murderer in the eye.

"Keith," Alex said suddenly. "Finish up. As I said, this is your debut. I'm going to let you handle this one too."

"Sure thing, dad," Keith grunted, getting up and moving to get dressed. When he finished, he wandered over to the tableside, looking at Reid with a frown. "What do you want me to do?"

Alex gave the shivering, nude blonde one glance before he moved by Reid's head, blocking the younger male's view of the woman. The hazel glare he received was venomous, but Alex only smiled crookedly.

"I'll show you exactly what to do, step by step." Napuri's fingers closed around Reid's neck, and he only had a few seconds of panic before he succumbed to unconsciousness, at the mercy of two psychotic murderers.

* * *

"We understand that you aren't supposed to give up their location," Hotch said, his patience wearing thin. "But we have reason to believe that our suspect has gotten to them. Your marshals are not answering their phones-they could be compromised, or worse. You need to tell us where our agents are so we can intercept a possible abduction."

The head of the marshal services stared back at Hotch, finally faltering and releasing a weathered sigh. "I'm not supposed to be doing this…"

"I know," Hotchner replied sharply, "but a friend of one of your marshals already told us that you had them in Philadelphia. I just need you to tell me, so you can sign off on the paperwork saying that my team was authorized to investigate."

Shaking his head, though not looking surprised, the marshal service direction rubbed one hand against his face. "Philadelphia…you already knew that, although you really shouldn't, but I'll sign the papers. Go, make sure everyone's all right. I'll give you the address."

Hotch nodded, typing the address down in his cell phone as it was read off to him.

"Thank you," he offered, turning on his heel to exit the building. The team was waiting outside, their two black bureau suburbans parked on the curbside.

"I have the address," he relayed, "let's go, quickly."

The jet was boarded and airborne in record time. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Emily sat in their normal chairs, facing each other and looking through the filing. Garcia sat on the couch, chewing the end of a neon purple pen with Kevin beside her, looking rather nervous about the entire scene.

Emily grimaced as she looked through the case photos. She tried to ignore the fact that the bloody, gruesome wounds had been on the bodies of her friends and colleagues. When she saw the photo of Reid's hand-with the two deep bite punctures, and the rotting, graying skin around it, she slammed the case file shut and pushed it away.

"What do we know so far?" She asked sharply, shaking her dark head as though to clear it from the disturbing images.

"Alexander Napuri," Morgan injected immediately, his impossibly dark gaze simmering with barely concealed rage, "is a spineless son-of-a-bitch, who is going to soon become accustomed to the feel of a boot shoved so far up his-"

"Morgan," Hotch cut in loudly, "enough. I understand that you're angry-we all are. But we need to stay focused."

"He's a need-based killer," Rossi supplied, his tone as no-nonsense as usual. "When he set his sights on Reid and JJ, they didn't have a chance of him moving on. He has to finish what he's started because it's an obsession."

"The way he involves his son," Emily added, starting to get into her role, "shows that he feels these kills are important to his very being. He believes that by bringing Greene into his fantasies, he's keeping his bloodline 'strong', the way he thinks is true to his beliefs."

"He thinks that he was born a killer," Hotch murmured, "that it's in his nature. But what was his stressor?"

"The death of his ex-wife," Morgan added darkly, his expression grim. "Megan Greene. She died in a car accident-a hit and run that, for a while, treated as suspicious. When the trail went cold, the cops and feds gave up. Napuri was aggressive about keeping the cops on the case, but eventually there was nothing else he could do. Keith was put into foster care when his father didn't take him-eventually, Keith was filed as a runaway and didn't turn up again for years, until he started working at the zoo."

"Wouldn't that have been a red-flag, for him to suddenly turn up at the zoo after years of absence?" Emily asked with a furrowed brow, twisting a lock of dark hair through her fingers; it was a nervous habit she didn't often explore, and when Hotch cut his eyes at her, she dropped the grip and folded her hands in front of her.

Garcia frowned, looking up at the group with sad, dark eyes. "Nobody was looking for him…"

Rossi shook his head slowly. "Except daddy. And now we get to deal with both of them."

"So what are you guys expecting him to do?" Garcia cut in, feeling Kevin shift uncomfortably beside her.

"He's not going to give them up unless he's dead or we catch him," Hotch replied slowly, dark gaze looking out the window.

"Unless they escape again," Garcia added hopefully, ignoring the feeling of her heart sinking when the profiler's looked at her with sad disbelief.

"It's unlikely baby," Morgan murmured shortly, "we're going to have to save them this time. We can't make them have to rescue themselves. Not again."

"Enough," Hotch snapped suddenly, making everyone jump at the venom in his tone. "We land in an hour. Get some rest."

* * *

The first thing Reid noticed upon waking was JJ's face, staring intently at him when he forced himself back into the world of the living. He blinked at the close proximity and leaned back, noting with dismay that she was wearing nothing but a tattered blue robe. The second thing he noticed was that they were both loose on the floor of the same storm-cellar, unbound.

"JJ?" He asked slowly, his voice raspy and dry from hours of unconsciousness, "what's going on?"

She was shaking, he noted sadly, and her eyes were haunted. She lifted a hand to her throat and his hazel eyes tracked the movement, widening in shock when they took in the black collar clinging to her alabaster skin.

"You have one too," she whispered; he felt it as soon as she said it and he squinted, trying to see hers better. "I don't know what it is."

"But you will," Napuri interjected as he approached with a black box in hand, leaning down to be at eye-level with the sitting agents, "see that over there?" he asked, pointing to a wide window frame at the other end of the room.

"Behind that glass, Keith and I are going to simply…observe."

"Observe what?" Reid questioned faintly, fighting the urge to cough.

Their captor produced two slender hunting daggers from a holster at his ankle, placing one in front of each of them. Opening the box, he set a measuring cup on the cold concrete between them. JJ stared at the blade mutely, while Reid's burning gaze stayed at Alex's face. Without another word, the murderer left the room and locked the door behind him, reappearing behind the glass with Keith beside him.

He held a tiny speaker to his face and his voice sounded loudly through the basement. Reid immediately sought out the tiny hidden speakers in the corners of the ceiling, and his heart sank when he found cameras too.

"Well Dr. Reid," Napuri began dramatically, "I'll let you go first this time. See that dagger in front of you? I want you to use it… you have two minutes to draw half a pint of blood from your beautiful young friend."

JJ looked up with impossibly wide eyes, her beautiful face drawn in a horrified mask.

Reid cut his eyes at the psychopath behind the glass. "Are you-"

"You have two minutes. If you don't, the collars you're wearing will send hundreds of electric volts through both of you instead. The choice is yours."

"I'm not doing it," Reid said sharply when he found JJ's blue eyes watching his face carefully.

"Reid, just-"

"Your time starts now."

The young agents' eyes met again, both sets alit with panic and trauma, before Reid's fingers curled around the handle of the hunting blade and he made a move.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too much like SAW. /: I suddenly had such a surge of horrible, torturous ideas. Why am I so messed up? Haha. If you have any violent suggestions, feel free to let me know. ;)**

**Please read, enjoy, and review, as always.**

**Thanks guys!**

**XOXO, Sharky**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have to tell you guys how amazing you are.**

The first part of this story arc, _Ashes of Our Lives_, won for best JJ/Reid fic in the 2010 CM Profiler's Choice Awards. What started out as a tiny, random idea has become an award-winning story, and it's all thanks to you guys. So, this is for you readers the ones who make all this typing worth it. (:

I'm sorry it took so long! I was so stuck for this section. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_**What We Have Left - Chapter 10  


* * *

**_**"Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."  


* * *

**

JJ's flinched at Reid's sudden surge of motion. The profiler was up, throwing his weight against the glass barrier. He pressed his fist against the window, letting the blade screech against it. Napuri stared back from behind the glass coldly, his expression unreadable. Keith flinched away, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Reid.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked slowly, tilting his head fractionally, "don't have the guts to do it? You'd rather both of you suffer instead?"

"Did you really expect me to hurt her?" Reid asked softly, breathing hard and calming down from the uncharacteristically aggressive episode. The murderer's lip curled in anger, and in a moment he was in the cellar again.

"Since this is obviously not going to work," he hissed, moving to undo the shock collar and ignoring Reid's subtle tremors, "I might as well try a different approach."

Once loose, Reid pulled away, making his way back to JJ's side without ever taking his eyes from their captor. Napuri stalked toward them as Reid crouched down, allowing JJ to dig her nails into his shoulder.

"Relax," Alex snapped, reaching out to remove her neckband. He tossed the device away and stood back, eyeing the both of them carefully. "I have so many plans for the two of you… so much to do, and I haven't even introduced you to any of my friends yet. I was one of the top zookeepers, you know."

Reid realized Napuri was starting to monologue, and he squeezed JJ's hand reassuringly. Her blue eyes darted to his face, then to Alex's pacing form.

"They trusted me so much," Their torturer continued. "I had keys to almost all of the animal pens. I snagged so many before anyone suspected anything. By the time they noticed anything was amiss, I was gone." He cut his eyes at them dangerously. "Let's play a game of would you rather…"

The anxiety level in the room peaked.

"Five-hundred pound Siberian tiger… or five-hundred pound nile crocodile? Oh, wait, I have a much better idea." He moved to the edge of the room, ghosting his hands over the oak table nestled in the corner. The agents saw their belongings scattered over the table, but Alex's hands were buried in another tool box, and he lifted out a tiny, half-filled vial of clear fluid.

JJ felt Reid tense beside her, and she dragged her hand over his forearm encouragingly. She leaned back when Napuri sauntered toward them with a callous grin, rolling the clear glass tube between his fingers.

"Jennifer, why don't you lift up that robe?" He asked, eyeing her bare legs as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I would rather not," She responded swiftly, trying to keep her voice even.

Shrugging one shoulder, Alex pulled the rubber stopper from the vial and tipped a droplet of the fluid on JJ's leg. She jerked the limb away with a gasp, pressing a hand to the afflicted spot while Reid leaned forward to look.

"Pull up your robe," Napuri said again, his voice biting. Reid looked appalled.

"You're not going to-"

"Yes," Their captor interrupted, leaning down to grab at JJ's sparse clothing himself. He had a hand closed on the fabric, the other poised to drizzle the mystery liquid when Reid's fingers closed around his wrist.

"Stop," Reid said, just loud enough to be heard over JJ's heavy breathing.

"What?" Napuri asked with a scowl, "are her ladyparts important to you?"

Reid balked, stumbling over words while JJ looked at the older man in horror.

"Okay," Alex snapped the fingers of his free hand, "why don't you take this… and I'll try out this pretty gal one more time before I let you go."

"You're going to let us go?" JJ blurted out, her sapphire eyes wide in disbelief.

"Once I have Dr. Reid nicely settled down, and I have my way with you one more time, yes," he retorted calmly.

JJ stiffened, digging her nails into the ground. Suddenly, she was aware of Reid's thigh pressed against hers, and his hand settled on her arm suddenly felt too heavy. His fingers squeezed and she closed her eyes, trying to find comfort in his gesture.

"What is that?" Reid inquired, tilting his chin toward the tiny vial in Napuri's grasp.

"Oh, this," the serial murderer replied, "is a little something I brought in just for you two. Why don't you have a sip?"

Reid told hold of the offered glass tube, glancing into the top warily.

"What is it?" he tried again.

"Test it and find out."

The young profiler blinked. "That seems unnecessary and impossibly risky… the chances of this being something harmful are-"

"How about this," Alex cut off irately, "drink it… or I can resume my original intent of pouring it over her intimates. Your choice."

Ried lifted the little beaker, and JJ's hand caught his wrist.

"Don't," she whispered, ignoring Alex's curious eyes watching their exchange. "You have no idea what that is."

"Neither do you," Reid reasoned, "I can't let that happen to you."

"Reid-"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off, his tone dampened and his expression apologetic. Without another hesitation, he glanced at Napuri, downing the liquid as their eyes met. The second he did, the glass slipped from his limp fingers and shattered on the dirty, concrete floor. He coughed, bringing one hand to his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning away from JJ. His free arm wrapped around his torso, and he coughed a vicious mixture of bloodied foam. He swiped the gunk away, looking at it more with an air of curiosity than anger, before looking up to meet Napuri's cold blue gaze again.

"What," he wheezed, trying to take deep breaths, "what was that…?"

Alex looked down at the young profiler, writhing in agony and coughing to clear his aching chest. "Liquid nitrogen."

"Are you insane?" JJ cried, outraged, "do you have any idea what-"

"Of course I do," their tormentor snapped in reply, "don't be stupid. Now that genius is out of the way… why don't you and I spend a little quality time together before I let you go?"

"Please," JJ whispered, scooting back along the floor and trying not to be distracted by Reid's trembling form, sprawled on the ground beside her. "Please, you don't have to…"

"Of course I don't… but I want to." He stalked closer, moving to shrug out of his jacket. Before she knew what was happening, Napuri was pushing her down, forcing the thin robe off her shoulders and dragging his nails down over her exposed flesh. She gasped, taking long, heated breaths and trying desperately not to scream.

"Hurts less," Reid wheezed, "if you want it."

"Shut up," Napuri grunted, pushing JJ's robe open and roaming her body with his eyes and rough hands.

JJ's bare chest heaved. "W-what do you mean?"

"Psychologically," Reid murmured, rolling onto his side and coughing flecks of reddened spittle onto the ground. "Women are supposed to feel… feel less pain if they are conditioned to _want_ sex…"

"How do you even know that?" JJ demanded, arching her back with a hiss when her torturer's hands found her hips. She whimpered, rolling cobalt eyes to see Reid beside her. His back was to her, and she frowned to see him still shaking with distress.

"Pretend it's someone you like," he whispered in reply, folding his arms tightly around his abdomen with a groan. JJ knew he wasn't likely to offer anything else, so she unwillingly turned her mind back to the man above her.

"Get off," she hissed, knowing it wouldn't work but unable not to try.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Alex panted, sliding a hand between her slender thighs.

JJ felt her eyes prick with tears, but she tilted her head back and tried to take Reid's advice. Despite the vile disgust coiling in her stomach, she tried to feel aroused. Alex wasn't exactly gentle, but she could feel thin, cold tendrils of pleasure slithering up her torso. He worked himself over her, pressing his hips to hers and leaning down until their noses nearly touched. JJ looked above her head, refusing to make eye contact. Alex only smiled, enjoying the feel of her rough, heated breaths on his face. He forced himself on her and she arched her back in pain, nails digging into the solid ground. She looked again at Reid beside her, his back and shoulders quaking, and she heard his voice again. _Pretend it's someone you like._ She racked her brain for an idea of someone she'd want this with, and ended up mostly trying to think of who she wouldn't want. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her partner; he was her best friend, her constant companion, and mostly, her comfort through this entire ordeal. But now, she was just trying desperately not to imagine him naked above her. Instead, she closed her eyes and pretended that Napuri was some nameless stranger with whom she'd wanted this with for months. She tried to feel only the pleasurable aspects of the unwanted touches; however, her mind was unable to keep at bay the uncomfortable feeling of cold, rough hands on her and that foreign presence at her hips. Her breathing sped up, coming in short, low pants. Tilting her head back, she bit her lip when she felt a tear stray from her left eye. She brought up one trembling hand to brush it away when she felt cold fingers there instead.

"Let me," Alex said slyly, flicking the wetness from her smooth cheek. He leaned down to press a heated kiss to her neck, ignoring her gasp of horror. Grinning in satisfaction, he moved up to kiss her lips. Unable to stop herself, JJ pulled back, spitting at her attacker. Sitting up in surprise, Alex wiped his face with the back of his hand, a scowl taking place of his smile.

"We're done here, then," he said grumpily, standing and moving to get dressed.

Chest still heaving, JJ slid the thin robe back around her shoulders, tying it tightly at the waist. Ignoring Napuri as he dressed, JJ scooted over to Reid, touching his shoulder gently.

"Are you decent?" He asked softly, and she could hear the hoarseness in his voice.

"Yes," she replied simply, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

He pushed himself upright with a grunt, keeping his free arm around his aching abdomen.

"Are you alright?"

She wiped at her eyes. "No… but I'll be okay. What about you?"

He shook his head slowly, his expression pained. "I'll get over it."

"Well," Napuri interrupted, "sorry to interrupt your conversation… but, well, not really. It's time we moved on, don't you think?"

He was met by bland, half-angry stares. He ignored them and ploughed forward. "This room has one exit. Your job is to find it. Find your exit, and you'll be free."

The glares he was receiving quickly became suspicious. "That's the simple plan, my dear friends. So, are you ready?"

Reid winced suddenly, pressing a hand to his hip. A few seconds later, JJ did the same. They exchanged odd glances, and Alex stepped forward.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning down next to Reid. "Show me."

When the profiler made no move to do so, Napuri hiked up the edge of his shirt, prodding down on his hip. Reid exhaled loudly, and Alex's brow furrowed when he saw a faint, tiny red light just under his captive's skin.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, pressing down on the spot.

"I don't know," Reid lied through his teeth.

"Well why don't we find out?" Alex asked, pulling a swiss army blade from his pant pocket. He pushed the tip of the tiny knife through Reid's skin, ignoring his prey's soft noise of pain, digging until he pulled the tiny, pill-shaped device out. "A tracking device?"

Reid didn't reply, and Alex snarled in anger, turning to JJ.

"I suppose you have one too?"

JJ didn't fight as Alex repeated the extraction on her. There was nothing she could do, and soon they were both free of their only hope of rescue. Alex stopped at the back of the room at the familiar table that housed their belongings and various items. He opened a duffel bag that rested on the corner of the oak surface, and pulled out a clear glass mason jar. It was too dark to see what was inside of it. He sauntered toward the door, turning to look back at the two tired, bedraggled agents sitting on the concrete floor.

"Find the exit. You'll want to hurry." He dropped the jar, stepping out of the room and locking the door behind him.

The glass hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces, shards flying in every direction. Leaning forward, the agents could see hundreds of tiny moving things swarming and scattering throughout the room, heading toward them.

"What are they?" JJ asked in a panic, trying to scramble to her feet. Reid looked at her, sweat breaking out on his pale skin.

"Spiders… brown recluse."  


* * *

It was nearing dusk when the team arrived at what was left of their colleague's temporary home. The house has been burned down to the ground, two of the neighbors were dead, and the others were panicked. Hotch and Emily were straight-faced as the neighbor explained.

"The Forbes… we only knew them for a few days, they mostly kept to themselves, but they were friendly enough," the woman said quickly. "I have no idea what went wrong last night, but we woke up to the sound of gunshots and we called the cops. Next thing we know, their house is on fire. Are you sure they weren't found?"

The agents exchanged looks before Hotch handed the woman his business card.

"Call us if you remember anything else."

"Thank you for your time," Prentiss added as they turned to head back to their colleagues. Morgan and Rossi waited by the SUV's.

"Anything?" Morgan urged, folding his arms across his chest.

"The neighbors didn't see who did it, they only woke when the other neighbors were killed," Emily replied. "Garcia?"

The back door of the SUV was pushed open, revealing Garcia and Kevin seated in the back. Garcia's nimble fingers were poised over her laptop.

"I activated their tracers," she informed them immediately, "but about a minute after I did, they went offline."

"Could they have been destroyed?" Emily asked, her dark brows furrowing in concern.

"Napuri is smart," Rossi supplied, shaking his head. "If he found them out, he would have removed the tracers, definitely."

"I did manage to get a ballpark location just before they died out though," Garcia added hopefully, smiling faintly when all eyes turned to her. "They're in the woods, a few hours from here. I didn't get an exact location, but it's better than nothing…"

"Good work," Hotch said stiffly, "let's head out, we have to move quickly."

"Should we call SWAT?" Morgan interrupted, "we're going to need search parties. That area is too big for just us to cover."

"I'll make the call while we drive," Hotch replied gravely, "let's go."

The team made their way into their vehicles, and headed in the direction of their missing friends.

* * *

JJ and Reid were on their feet immediately, heading toward the perimeters of the room.

"God, Spence," JJ choked, feeling along the walls with her hands and pushing back the sick feeling that rose when she felt tiny creatures moving over her feet. Reid was quiet, searching the walls for exits, when his hand pushed through a section.

"Here," he called softly, pulling back the section of paper to reveal an enormous grate. He made quick work of removing the loose screws and pushing it out. He blinked and looked at JJ as she knelt beside him. He tilted his chin toward the big gap in the wall.

"Ladies first," he murmured dryly.

"Ever the gentleman," she sighed, wriggling through the narrow opening. Reid moved through behind her, and before they knew it they were out in the open once again. Reid forced himself to his feet, wheezing. JJ stayed down, taking deep breaths and wincing in pain. She reached up to take his hand when it was offered, and he hauled her upright.

"We have to go," he whispered, and she nodded exhaustedly in agreement.

"I'm so tired," was all she could add, leaning against his slight frame. She jumped when his arm slid around her waist. She forced herself to find comfort in his touch. She hated that she didn't welcome his close proximity more warmly. Together, they trekked away from the home of their torturer.

Night found the rogue agents quickly. Reid and JJ had made good progress in the few hours they'd had since they'd gotten loose. Curled under the hollowed roots of an old tree, JJ leaned back, allowing Reid to rest in her sore lap. After all these hours, she couldn't get the tremors to stop. Reid had noticed, and he'd quietly told her they'd stop on their own. Tears leaked from her closed eyes, and she sniffed. Her partner was dozing in her lap, his breath uneven and raspy. Overall, she thought they'd made it away from Napuri considerably better than the last time.

"Reid," she tried after a while, earning no response. "… Spence?"

He stirred, looking up at her with bleary eyes. "JJ… everything okay?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I'm… scared."

He was quiet for a moment before he sat up, stretching out his long legs. "Let's switch."

She blinked at him, and allowed him to guide her down until her cheek rested against his thigh. She closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "But don't worry… the tracers lit up before he… cut them out. The team has to know where we are now."

"You think so?"

"Garcia wouldn't miss it."

She sighed, nuzzling closer to him. "I guess you're right… she'd be watching over us, right?"

He gave a tired half-smile, resting one hand on his hurting middle. "Of course. She always is."

JJ was quiet for a while after that, trying to get to sleep. She felt Reid shift uncomfortably a few times before she finally decided to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Stomach is killing me," he replied after a pause. She frowned, placing a hand on his knee.

"You drank acid, Spence. What can you expect? Do you need to throw up or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Just get back to sleep, we need to get up soon and get moving. He'll have too much time to catch up if we stay here for too long." JJ turned her head to look up at him. "Do you think that's what he's doing? Trying to hunt us down? That seems like something he'd do."

"That _is_ what he's doing," Reid replied sullenly, "he'd never just... let us go. He let us go so he could chase us through the woods. I have no idea where we are, but we have to get out of the trees as soon as possible. We need to find town."

JJ swiped at her eyes again. "God, then he's probably looking for us right now."

"Try to relax," he tried again, his voice tender. "We have plenty of time, and we won't be able to move if we're exhausted."

She sighed, settling down. "How are you able to comfort me so well?"

He shrugged one shoulder.

"Get some sleep."

"Okay," she murmured, closing her eyes. "I love you Spence, you know that?"

He stiffened in surprise and looked down at her. With her eyes closed, she missed his expression of alarm. He saw the faint smile on her face and his brows furrowed in confusion. He touched her shoulder to gain her attention, but frowned when he found she was already asleep. He settled, trying to get some rest himself. They had a long way to go in the morning. A few hours later, he didn't hear the distant sounds of predators moving through the trees.  


* * *

**Sorry for the obnoxious wait. I had a very difficult time with this chapter. If there's anything particular you'd like to see, feel free to let me know.**

Please read & review, thanks!

xoxo, Sharky 


	12. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMASSSSS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS. :D **

**The twist in this chapter was a suggestion by a kind reviewer, **_**L. Wrice**_**, who has a disabled PM system… I wanted to message to say I wanted to use the idea, but I couldn't, so if you're reading this, I credit you & thank you! I hope you don't mind.**

**I did this without the aide of my lovely beta, _Indie Sol_. I wanted to give her a break for Christmas.

* * *

**

"When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hold on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn.**" **_– Harriet Beecher Stowe_

_

* * *

_

**What We Have Left – Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**The rain had come down in a wild, unexpected torrent. In a matter of minutes, the cold, frigid air had brought an onslaught of icy water that raced down to the earth to wash away the impurities.

Unfortunately, it was also washing away all traces of previous smells. It was making it exceedingly hard for the police dogs to follow JJ and Reid's scents.

It had taken the team three hours to travel through the rain and backed-up traffic and make it to the edge of the wild forest that Garcia promised was hiding their missing colleagues. She and Kevin had stayed back at the local PD while the rest of their broken team made their way out into the wilds with half of the police force and a swat team.

Wearing raincoats and resigning themselves to wet hair and blurred vision, Hotch and Rossi led the fleet.

"We're dividing into four teams," Hotch called over the winds, his voice carrying over the massive force of people. "Each team led by myself, Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss, or Agent Morgan. We need to cover the entire forest, so we should start now."

Once they'd all been placed, they split; each agent making a promise to stay in contact via cell phone. Hotch was to be called immediately if anything was found.

"Do you think we'll find them tonight?" Emily asked Morgan dejectedly as they led their teams into the trees. "I'm not so sure… the rain is going to mess up the scent hounds."

Morgan looked at her with such a strong expression of defeat that she felt her stomach drop.

"I don't know, Prentiss," he replied bitterly, turning dark eyes up to the sky, as though looking for something, _anything, _to give them clues on where to look. "But we have to try. We have to believe, and be strong. If we don't have faith, we won't succeed."

He felt her hand on his upper arm and he looked at her, surprised at the stone-cold fear on her face. Her liquid dark eyes were wide, perfect eyebrows raised in concern.

"We'll find them Derek," she half-whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the patter of raindrops on the hard-packed forest floor.

He tilted his chin in a gesture of gratitude, then pulled away. "I'll see you when we all meet again tonight."

"Okay," Emily agreed, nodding reassuringly. "Good luck."

"Yeah," Morgan bit out as he watched her walk away into the woods, half a dozen swat officers after her. "You too."

Overhead, thunder cracked.

* * *

The night had gone from bad to worse.

JJ could feel every tiny ache in her body, small zings starting at her fingers and toes and rippling toward her core in waves of searing pain. She'd gotten up from their safe spot to stumble out into the rain; the short walk had been torturous, and she'd felt blood trickle down her legs from the stress of moving. Tears pricked her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, retching into the dirt. It was mostly bile and dry heaves, and she knew she was becoming severely dehydrated.

"Reid," she tried, but her voice was a hoarse, choked whisper. He'd been asleep when she left- his body trembling and covered in a thin film of sweat despite the cold.

Another slash of pain snared across her abdomen and she wrapped her arms around her slender torso, leaning forward to heave again. She felt warm fingers slide around the back of her neck and she jumped up with a gasp, whirling on her heels to meet Reid's worried gaze.

"You scared me," she coughed, rubbing a hand across her mouth.

He watched her dubiously, noticing the way her soaked hair clung to her face and shoulders. Her bangs were in her eyes, and he lifted a hand to brush them away. "You were gone for a while. Let's get you out of the rain, come on."

She leaned on him as he led her back to the hollow in the roots, where they settled on the cold dirt and leaned back against the equally cold bark.

He stretched his legs out and gestured. JJ moved to lie down on the ground, resting her head in his lap and sniffling. Her wet hair against his wet legs was anything but comfortable, but she imagined it was better than lying on the dirt. She curled up as close to him as she could, fisting one hand in the fabric of his worn pants.

"You're shaking," Reid commented after a beat. "I wish I had something to give you."

She glanced up to see him, her blue eyes catching his tattered shirt; the buttons had been torn out when Napuri had ripped it, and it lay open and wet against his skin, leaving his torso bare. She could still see the angry, purplish scar from the healing incision in his chest, peeking out from under the dark material of his shirt.

"Does your chest hurt anymore?" She asked in a whisper, just loud enough to be heard.

"JJ," he replied seriously, "with all that's happened in the past few days, my chest has been at the very bottom of my list of worries. It's _fine." _

"And the rest of you?" She challenged, trying to calm her trembling body. Every crack of thunder outside made her jerk so violently, she could hear Reid's soft hisses of pain as she jarred his aching body with her own.

"Let's worry about you," he countered. "Tell me where it hurts."

Tears pricked her eyes again and she lifted one hand to wipe them away. "_There. _He was violent this time… I tried to pretend…" she broke off in a soft sniffle, and he rested an arm over her shoulder.

"I tried to pretend it was someone else," she said slowly, "and I just kept thinking of you."

"…Oh," Reid choked after a pause, his voice betraying his awkward feelings. "And… did it-"

"It helped a little, at first," she murmured softly into his thigh, "but then I tried _not _thinking about you because it was awkward, and then it was just _him _again."

"He won't touch you again," the young profiler swore, flinching as another crack of thunder flashed the sky white outside. "Even if he's coming after us, we won't let him take us again."

The words tasted bitter in his mouth, as he recalled saying that same sentence after the last time they had gotten away. But this time was different; now they had a fighting chance.

"Reid," JJ chanced after a few more minutes in silence. "I feel kind of sick…"

"You were just throwing up outside," he commented, "what was that about?"

She bit her lip with a cringe, trying to ignore the painful twinges of her abdomen. "I don't know…"

Reid racked his considerable mind until an idea hit him upside the head with such force that he nearly choked. "You're feeling nauseous."

"Uh, yes?" JJ asked in a mumble, eyes closed and cheek pressed against his leg.

"JJ, when was the last time you had your… uhm, your _cycle?" _

Her eyes shot open, pupils dilating wildly at the supreme lack of light. "Reid, what are you getting at?"

"JJ, please."

She heard the desperate horror in his voice and it shook her enough to force an answer. "It's… it's been a while."

She sat up then, a hand on his knee and her eyes locked on his. "It's been a really long while, Reid."

They stared at each other, his hazel eyes nearly black in the darkness. "JJ, what if… what if you're…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, but JJ started trembling all over again with the realization.

"But Reid, it was just last night," she argued desperately, "I wouldn't be showing signs already."

"JJ, that wasn't the first time," he countered darkly, and her face slackened in terror.

"Oh god," She whimpered. "We need to move, now. _Now. _We need to find town… I have to see a doctor and get rid of it!"

"We don't know for sure-"

"You're a doctor! _Figure it out!" _She cried furiously, crushing his knee in her furious grip. He tried to move his leg, frowning when he realized she wasn't letting go.

"We both know I'm not _that _kind of doctor…"

She looked at him again, and her furious expression met his terrified one. "You know just as much as any other doctor. The signs point to yes, so I'm going to assume _yes_ until I see someone for sure."

She was only quiet for a few seconds after that until her body was wracked with sobs. "I-I don't know what to do… Spence, oh god, what do I _do?" _

A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he pulled her seated frame to his front, cradling her against him. "Just try to relax for now, we'll get out of here first thing in the morning and start looking for a way out of the trees, okay?"

"O-okay," she whimpered, tears drying against her skin as well as his.

They stayed like that through the night; JJ trying to rest, and Reid keeping faithful vigil.

The rain never stopped.

* * *

It was Morgan who found it.

He led his team around the side of the building, his glock drawn and poised in front of him. The rain washed off the smooth edges of his Kevlar, over his skin and into his eyes but he stubbornly blinked the water away.

At a silent count, he shattered the wooden front door and slunk into the cabin, flashlight illuminating the darkened interior. He stalked through the front room and into the living room beyond, standing up straighter when he heard a noise.

He pressed down on his radio, hearing it crackle against the stormy weather. "This is Morgan," he tried in a murmur, hoping it would go through. "Just east of the river there's a cabin. I'm inside now- meet me here."

As he'd hoped, her heard several quiet affirmatives only moments later from the rest of his team. With backup on the way, he took the green light to go ahead.

"FBI," he called out, trying to draw whatever lived here into the open. He earned no response. He slunk through the rest of the house with similar results, and by the time he'd cleared it and made his way back outside, he could see Emily, Hotch and Rossi breaking through the lines of trees with their assigned teams trailing along.

"Anything?" Hotch asked urgently, but Morgan shook his head.

"I searched the whole house, but nobody was here. It's been lived in recently, though. I _did _find a storm cellar but it was locked. I wanted to wait for you guys."

They exchanged glances and Hotch nodded grimly. "Let's move."

Morgan led them around to the side of the house where the locked doors of the storm cellar lay barricaded. The thick metal chain was in place, secured by a massive lock that shattered with two quick shots from Morgan's glock.

They headed down into the cellar in a line, one after the other with guns drawn.

It was empty, but whatever patch of concrete wall their flashlights lit up revealed thousands of big, brown spiders resting in clusters. They didn't move as the lights roved over them, but Emily felt a sick shudder.

"Good lord," she breathed, "what _is_ this hell?"

"A place where our colleagues most likely spent a few days," Rossi replied grimly. A further sweep of the room revealed it empty of people, but Hotch made a dark discovery at the back of the room.

"Guys," he called, his voice deflated. They approached, freezing in their tracks when he held up a familiar brown leather holster, still carrying an also familiar silver-edged pistol.

"That's Reid's," Morgan pointed out unnecessarily, his dark brows drawn together as he traced over the edge of a leather-bound case on the oak table. "JJ's badge… Reid's is here too."

"What does this mean?" Emily asked softly, unable to bear the thought of their friends being dead already.

"We _find _this son of a bitch," Rossi replied fiercely, "quickly. The faster we bring him and his spawn of a son in, the less people- Reid and JJ included- will die."

There was a long pause before Hotch spoke up again. "Dave's right. We found the nest… now we need to find the demons that roost here."

"It's late, Hotch," Emily commented, "how late are we staying out?"

"We'll search through the night," he replied strongly, "they'll likely be resting. That'll give us time to catch up to them."

"Them being JJ and Reid, or Napuri and his kid?" Morgan hissed.

"Take your pick," Rossi added grimly.

They made their way out and back into the open to continue their search for their missing friends.

The spiders on the walls quivered and scuttled as they passed.

* * *

"We need to find water," JJ wheezed as they walked.

They'd risen with the sun, what meager little of it showed through the storm clouds, and were now tiredly trekking through the trees in search of something, _anything, _to lead them out.

The petite blonde had been increasingly nauseous as the day had progressed, and Reid was beginning to join her. His throat burned white-hot and the thought of water was making him both desperately thirsty and achingly queasy.

"Okay," he replied with a dry voice, exhaling harshly. "We've been walking alongside the river- I can hear it. So we just need to get to it."

She nodded. "Lead the way, genius."

He paused to catch the sound of running water, before gently urging her in the right direction.

It didn't take them long to reach the edge of the stream, hidden though it was through the dark canopy of twisted trees reaching over it like desperate beggars, hoping to snatch something out of the sky.

The rushing waters were a deep, smoky gray from the dark, and they could hardly see their own reflections. Battered as they were, they counted it as a blessing.

As JJ scooped water into her palms to drink, Reid refrained from spewing everything he knew about the dangers of waterborne bacteria. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on the opposite shore of the river, brows furrowed.

"Reid?"

JJ's voice snapped him from his musings, and he shook his head. He leaned down beside her and tried to choke down some of the bitter liquid that tasted of soil, but an idea struck him and stole his attention.

"JJ, let's cross the river."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"If they're using that dog to follow us, crossing the water will destroy our scents and throw them off."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not, but what else could we do?"

She had no response.

In minutes, the pair had joined hands and were knee-deep in the icy water. JJ stuck close to Reid's side and he tightened his hand over hers. They waded across, the water chest-deep at the lowest point. The current pushed at them and they had to brace their feet. JJ leaned in toward the opposite shore, dragging one foot up painstakingly.

"Are we okay to be crossing?" She called over the winds.

"Keep your feet braced in the dirt and your hand in mine, we should be fine," Reid replied dutifully.

Suddenly and without warning, they were barreled into from the side.

Toppling over, Reid disappeared beneath the churning current; his weight ripped JJ right down with him. They were forced downstream in a tangled mass of limbs and wild hair. Reid broke the surface first, coughing streams of water and shaking his head madly.

"JJ?" He tried, feeling for her to no avail.

"Reid!" she called from somewhere behind him. He glanced up to see her quite a ways upstream from him, paddling toward shore desperately. The currents were too strong and she continued to be swept along.

A slender flicker of gray-green movement beside his female companion commanded all of his attention. It took only half a moment for his rapid-fire mind to put sense to it.

"JJ!" He almost screamed as a wave crashed over him and hurtled his thin frame downward. Twisting wickedly, Reid pushed back up to the surface. He was thrown against an underwater rock with such savage force that he lost all feeling in his body. He broke the surface with a grunt, dragging chilly air into burning lungs.

He knew the statistics; he knew the body's instincts to fight or surrender. He was long past the ability to fight. His exhausted body couldn't take anymore struggling. Exhaling deeply, he went limp.

Upstream, JJ was in a panic. Reid had disappeared beneath the razor edge of the water minutes ago and she couldn't see him now through the foggy storm of rain and sprawled tree limbs. She struggled to keep her head above water and let the current carry her.

A flash of color beside her head caught her attention and she looked, sapphire eyes dilating in pure, horrified shock when the slimy yellow eyes of a massive reptile met hers.

The slender alligator had no business in a small stream in Pennsylvania, and the liaison knew its presence was the work of her torturer. Reeling away from the animal, she renewed her desperate struggles to escape the river's death-strong grip on her body. Scraping her feet along the bottom, she found purchase on a small, half-buried rock. She pushed off of it with all her might, ducking underwater and propelling herself forward.

She shot forward for a only a few seconds, and found she made purchase when her body collided heavily with another. Opening her eyes under the waves, she could barely make out the outline of Reid's wild hair in the dark. Folding one arm around his slender waist, she pushed upward again, breaking the surface with her partner in tow. He forced down the air, and she heaved, unwilling to look behind her to see the status on the water-borne creature.

They finally reached a thin area of the river, and JJ seized the opportunity to throw her weight, along with Reid's, against the sandy bank. They hit the ground hard, enough to knock the breath from JJ's already struggling lungs. She paused to cough, before checking to see if her partner was breathing. He was, but he was out cold.

JJ's frantic cobalt eyes sought out the river again, dismayed to find the crocodile lurking against the bank. It didn't move closer; just rested there and watched them. She didn't know how fast they could move, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

"Reid," she tried, shaking his shoulder roughly. When he didn't respond, she racked her brain for what to do. Hardly thinking, she licked her finger and stuck it in his ear, hard.

"Muh!" He gagged, sitting up and hacking water onto the cold dirt. The rain still cascaded down around them. JJ was on her feet, tugging at his wrist.

"Let's go, come on!" She demanded. The reptile on the bank hadn't advanced toward them but it didn't lessen her urgency.

Reid was stumbling to his feet. "What- what-"

Bullets rang out and the pair ducked down instinctively.

Reid was at full awareness now. "Bullets? From where?"

"From here!" Napuri's familiar voice cackled.

They looked back at the opposite bank and saw him and Keith standing, both wielding shotguns.

"Okay, _run,_" Reid spoke up after a beat, and JJ didn't hesitate in obeying. They sprinted as fast as their weary bodies allowed. They never looked back.

Together, they cracked through the underbrush; their skin nicked by twigs and branches, clothing tearing and breath coming in rapid pants. The rain continued to beat down, soaking and chilling them to the bone.

And as branched snapped behind them, the rustle of bushes alerting them to the fact that their tormentors were following them, they never looked back.

* * *

**Hopefully this was satisfactory to you people. **

**I can't believe the scene with JJ/Reid crossing the river was like, two pages, haha.**

**Anyway… please review? My birthday was last week… I'm 18 now, it'd be a cool birthday/Christmas gift. ;) There are almost 100 alerts on this, wowww! If even a tiny fraction of you reviewed it would be super duper.**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**GUYS, I have created a tumblr.**

**Please follow me? :D I mostly post gorgeous pics of MGG/Thomas Gibson anyway! (& lots of other CM pics. I have billions.)  
My username is the same as my penname, spark shark. **

**/shameless advertising.**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET, yay.  
**

**

* * *

**_There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. - Unknown_

* * *

_**What We Have Left - Chapter 12**_

* * *

Reid watched irately as Napuri and Keith crossed the river with considerably less difficulty than he and JJ had experienced. He felt his companions cold fingers close around his wrist and he cringed, turning to run.

Together they sprinted, unsure whether or not they were heading deeper into the woods or closer to civilization. His breaths were loud and painful, scraping against his lungs like dull strips of sandpaper. JJ was struggling to keep running; he knew she was aching and in considerable agony, especially her legs. He didn't think he'd have the energy to carry her, and the thought was a weight in his chest that seemed to further decrease his ability to breathe.

He heard the crash and snap of bushes and branches behind them, and he knew they were being followed. He didn't dare look back to see how far ahead they were. Instead, he veered off to the left, pulling JJ with him. She nearly spun into him in surprise, before she righted herself and simply continued running with Reid in the new direction.

He slowed to a stop and she followed suit. Their eyes met and they were silent as they heard their torturers speed by.

"Let's double back," Reid whispered, and she nodded fiercely in return.

They headed back at a brisk, but more relaxed pace. JJ was heaving; every now and then she would pause and lean against Reid as her legs threatened to buckle, and then she'd recover and they would keep moving.

"How do you feel?" He finally dared as they reached the river again. He urged her to follow the river downstream, and they walked along the bank.

She folded her arms across her abdomen, her face twisting. "Like hell. I'll feel a lot better once we can get loose from the trees... and when it stops raining."

He looked up, blinking the rainwater from his eyes and feeling a small shiver of relief; it was only sprinkling now.

"Do you think the team is close?" JJ asked after a while, turning her bruised face toward him.

Reid shivered, brushing his wet hair back from his face. "Yeah, I think so... it's just a feeling, but I think we'll be free from here soon enough."

She wiped at her eyes, suppressing a shiver. "I'm sick of living in fear. I want to go home and get back to work... if I can even do this job anymore."

He looked at her in surprise, his hazel eyes wide. "You're thinking of leaving the BAU?"

She shook her head fiercely. "I'm not sure if I'd even be able to," she murmured softly, "as much pain as this job has caused me, it's all I have right now... it lets me help people, and feel good about myself. I love my work, and I love you guys too much to leave..."

That sparked something in his remarkable memory, and he looked at her, his expression a mixture of shy curiosity and apprehension.

"JJ," he asked after a beat, "did you mean what you said to me the other night?"

If she was surprised, she didn't show it, and she knew immediately what he was talking about. "Of course I did."

He paused, unsure on what to do with the information.

"I do too," he finally mumbled, "love you too, I mean."

She barely heard him, but her lips quirked in the closest thing he's seen to a true smile in weeks.

"Why?" she asked, half from genuine curiosity and half to see him squirm.

His answer was stunningly short. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Instead of responding, she leaned in and nudged him, pressing her lips against the underside of his jaw. He blinked, but she was sauntering beside him normally again before he had a chance to speak.

Instead of saying anything, he simply offered his hand, allowing her to lace her fingers through his. He pulled her close, offering what meager warmth he could. They kept walking, with the slight drizzle of dying rain the only noise.

* * *

Emily's sharp eyes caught something fruitful after hours and hours of frantic searching. She stepped up the low-reaching tree branch and pulled the white strip of cloth from it. The corner was spotted with blood, and she felt her mouth shift into an unhappy frown. In under a minute, she was dialing Hotch.

"I found a bloodied piece of white cloth," she reported immediately, not bothering with pleasantries.

_"Anything to indicate direction?"_ His voice was crisp, and he was clearly agitated.

"Yeah, the dirt's really ground deep over here- it's like they were running through here when the mud was soaked; there are deep tracks marks and two sets of prints."

_"Can the prints be matched?"_

Prentiss looked at the streaked footprints in the drying dirt. "Ah, no, they're barely discernible, but I can tell which direction they headed. But now, the big question."

_"What is that?"_

"Are these Napuri and Keith's tracks... or JJ and Reid's?"

Hotch ignored her question. "Stay put and we'll meet you there to help you search."

Clicking the cell phone off and slipping it back into her pocket, Prentiss knelt down to survey the damaged tracks, tracing a hand along the deeply scraped ground. She could barely see outlines of a small set of feet, and a bigger set. The information was useless in deciding just which pair the sets belonged to.

She kept busy taking pictures for Garcia until the rest of the team and their squads arrived in the small clearing.

"They headed this way," she said in greeting, gesturing along the path, "we can follow it."

Hotch turned to address the officers and swat. "Follow our lead, and make sure you're prepared. You've all heard the profile; Alexander Napuri and Keith Greene are both considered armed and very, very dangerous. Do not underestimate them."

A series of nods and murmurs swept through the assembled group, but in seconds they were following the trail, with the BAU in the lead.

"How long ago do you figure the tracks were made?" Morgan asked Emily, his dark eyes bright with hope, as well as desperate fear.

"Well, the rain just started letting up a few hours ago and the tracks were just beginning to dry," Prentiss responded thoughtfully, "I'd say sometime this morning."

"Considering they're on foot," Rossi interjected, "they can't be too terribly far."

"Reid would be able to tell you just how far, by how many miles per hour they were walking," Morgan murmured sullenly, shaking his head exasperatedly. "I don't understand how this guy keeps slipping through our fingers. How can he possibly be smarter than all of us?"

"It's not that he's smarter than us," Hotch replied solemnly, "Napuri is intelligent, but this is mostly a matter of timing. Bad timing for us, good timing for him."

"I feel like Reid and JJ are within our reach," Morgan growled, "they're probably so close, and we just can't find them."

Emily's eyes were worried. "If they are, that means Napuri and Keith probably are too."

Hotch shook his head as though willing away the negative thoughts. "Try to focus; let's just follow the trail for now... at this point, we have to do our jobs and find them. Worry later."

With that, he took off again, leaving the others to follow behind grudgingly.

* * *

JJ had gradually slowed until she was nearly stumbling, clinging to Reid in an attempt to keep up. He'd toned his pace down to a leisurely walk until he felt her sagging against him, and he realized that they weren't making much progress.

"JJ," he said softly, the first word said between them in what felt like hours, "this pace is too slow..."

"I'm sorry," she nearly-whispered in reply, her breaths coming in soft pants. "I'm... I don't know if I can keep going..."

"What's wrong?" He asked in return, coming to a stop and looking down at the crown of her head, resting against his shoulder.

"My whole body is throbbing," she murmured, pulling away from him to fold her arms around her abdomen.

He nudged her hands away with his. "Do you mind if I...?"

She looked up at him, her cobalt eyes wet. "N-no, I trust you."

That wasn't an answer to what he'd asked... and yet it answered more than he'd intended to know. Trying to ignore the painful twinge he felt in his chest, he gently set a hand on her side, allowing her a moment to register his touch before he slid it under the hem of her shirt.

She inhaled a sharp gasp at the feel of his cool fingers on her skin, and she fought back a vicious shudder. He felt over her abdomen, and he didn't stray higher than just under her bra. After a moment more of awkward examination, he withdrew and she gave in to the shiver, crossing her arms again defensively.

"You're tense," Reid supplied softly, his expression pain-addled. "Your abdomen is _turgid_."

She looked at him fearfully, the strands of flaxen hair framing her face making her look more childlike. "What?"

"Swollen," he replied in a clipped tone, "that isn't normal. Do you feel pain?"

"Yes," she whispered, her fingers clenching the wet, tattered material of his shirt.

"Explain it to me."

She flinched and her mouth twisted in a grimace. "Sore and throbbing... it's making me excessively nauseous."

"We can't keep going on like this," Reid decided, gesturing for her to turn around.

Blinking, she put her back to him, stifling a gasp of surprise when his arms slipped around her shoulders and behind her knees. He lifted her from the ground and and she clung to him, resting a cheek against his chest. Despite the pain, nausea, soaking wetness, and general discomfort, she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Dr. Reid," she said, something strangely akin to mock-cheerfulness in her voice, "I never thought I'd see the day."

He trudged forward, forcing his weary body to stay strong, for both their sakes. "You never know what you're going to get, do you? This wasn't how I ever expected things would turn out."

She closed her eyes, allowing her sore, aching body to relax in his too-warm grip. "What now?"

"I'm looking for somewhere to rest. We can't stay out in the open anymore, and this is getting impossible."

"What about you?" She inquired after a beat, "how's your stomach?"

He paused, a flicker of something unknown crossing his sharp features. "There's a good chance I'll have GI problems for a long time."

Further than that, he didn't care to elaborate. Before JJ could speak again, he'd stopped and moved to set her down gently. She stood, unsteady on her feet. He linked his arm through hers and tilted his chin toward a massive, drying root in the ground. They made their way to it and he eased her down gently, sinking down beside her.

JJ exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, her watery blue eyes narrowed with exhaustion. "Let's take inventory."

Reid, settled snugly against her side, shifted to fix her with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

She didn't look up, instead choosing an unremarkable spot in the damp mud to stare at. "Summarize yourself, so we know where we stand."

"Well... I have a ripped shirt, wet pants, converse that are about to fall apart, and he took my guns. I have a bunch of little cuts from running through the brush, but other than that, I feel okay for now... what about you?"

"He took my clothes," she spat resentfully. "This robe isn't very concealing... and it's wet and cold. I broke one of the straps on one of my sandals... and I'm feeling really, really nauseous," she admitted, looking up at him fearfully.

He nudged her, coaxing her into leaning against his shoulder. He could feel the slight tremble in her weary frame.

"Relax," he said soothingly, "I'm not going to touch you..."

"Don't mind if _you_ do," she murmured, half-asleep already.

He blinked in surprise but decided not to comment, instead slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her slender frame against his, trying to keep her warm.

It was all he could offer.

* * *

Alexander Napuri was an obsessional killer.

He knew this, and the agents that were continually getting closer to finding him knew this as well.

He couldn't stop hunting his targets any more than he could stop breathing the air.

Keith trudged alongside him, and the older man glanced at his son with a disgusted grimace; Keith didn't want to be doing what he was doing, despite his half-hearted attempts to convince his father otherwise. Killing wasn't in his nature; he'd been trying to hard to act tough and make his dad proud, but nothing short of sadism would impress Alex.

Napuri's steely blue eyes turned back to the path in front of them. He knew exactly where his two targets were. Peering through the brush, he saw the two haggard agents resting, and he nudged Keith with an elbow.

"Right there, son," he said, sounding unusually gentle. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

Keith's pale eyes lifted to meet his, looking excited and scared to death all at once. "I think I'll be able to do it, dad. Should I take the girl?"

Alex tilted his head. "Jennifer, son. Call her by her name; remember what I taught you about exerting control?"

Keith nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I remember."

The younger male accepted the offered hunting knife from his father, watching with a frown as the serial murderer held Reid's second gun, running a finger along the fine, polished edge.

"Now, "Alex continued as though he were lecturing a college class, "we have to kill them now. We've had too many close calls, and they've gotten away too many times. We have to end this now, Keith."

Feeling bold, Keith stepped forward without instruction, keeping his steps silent on the moist ground. He sauntered straight up to the dozing couple, trying to hide his shaking fingers as he brandished the blade in front of him.

Glancing at his father and gaining a tiny boost at the approving nod he received, Keith leaned down and dragged a hand over JJ's cheek in a way he hoped was sensual.

Her blue eyes opened slowly, and when she saw him, they widened and her entire body shifted into such a state of shock that she was unable to call out.

"Not a sound, Jennifer," Keith said quietly, yet boldly, feeling a small thrill when the terror in her eyes doubled.

He pressed the tip of the hunting knife against her throat, pricking the skin and drawing a thin line of blood that streamed downward and disappeared under the collar of her thin robe. "Get up."

JJ disentangled herself from Reid numbly, rising onto shaky legs and trying not to black out.

Keith stepped around to stand between JJ and Reid, holding up the knife to keep her in place.

JJ glanced at Reid behind the young man, and was relieved to see his eyes open. He was looking straight at her, his expression a mixture of neutralism and contemplation.

She looked back at Keith as not to draw attention to her partner, and the young man stepped forward. Instinctively, she stepped back, putting on a brave face. He was in front of her, and the river was behind her.

There was nowhere to run.

Keith lunged suddenly, tackling JJ to the ground and pressing his forearm down over her throat. Crushed under him, JJ grunted and tried to breathe, digging her nails into the flesh of his arm.

Behind him, Reid leaped upward, but was tackled down as well by another force before he could reach his companion. Alex forced his crushing weight down on his lighter target, stabbing him harshly in the leg with a slender syringe. He depressed it, rapidly emptying the contents.

Reid hissed, jerking up an elbow and smashing it right under his attacker's nose.

Napuri leaned back with a howl, clutching his face. Reid rolled to his other side, moving to get up and suddenly finding his limbs made of jello. His vision doubled, and he could vaguely make out Keith choking JJ, but he couldn't be sure.

"You're dead," Napuri snarled, "how about some more of this, hm?"

Reid's blurry vision didn't see the criminal coming at him with another vial of nitrogen. He found himself crushed against the ground again with a hand pressing over his throat, and he blinked rapidly. Napuri forced the liquid on Reid again.

But the young profiler was prepared.

He accepted the liquid, holding it in his mouth and ignoring the terrible, horrible burning. It only needed a few more seconds. Napuri leaned over him, watching Reid's twisting face with a violent grin of his own. Blood streaked from his shattered nose. Only a few more seconds, now.

Three, two...

Reid leaned forward, spitting the nitrogen toward his opponent's face.

Right into those cruel, blue eyes.

Napuri's scream was almost inhuman. He collapsed off of his prey, hands grabbing his face, clawing at his burning eyes.

Reid rolled over again, pushing himself up and rubbing at his mouth, scrubbing away the blood and trying not to hack. The raw, ruined flesh of his mouth burned, but he ignored it. His whole body was wobbly, weak with what he assumed was another hit of heroin, and he stumbled awkwardly to where he could vaguely make out Keith and JJ.

Bringing back a fist, he slammed it against the side of Keith's head.

The teenager crumpled over, and JJ was immediately sitting up, heaving and clutching her bruised throat.

"Reid," she gasped hoarsely, her eyes caught on the lines of blood streaking from his mouth.

His bloodshot eyes met her, his face snowy white against dark, hollowed eyes.

JJ's eyes widened in horror as Keith rose again, looking disoriented.

But Reid was faster. His eyes caught on the discarded hunting knife, lying on the mottled ground. He snatched it up before Keith could remember it, and held it out threateningly. Keith took a step back, unaware that he was being herded.

Reid took another deliberate step forward, trying to assume an aggressive posture. He wasn't intimidating in the least, but Keith was frightened enough to be skittish._ He_ didn't know Reid like his father did._ He_ didn't know that Reid would never use a knife against him; and he certainly didn't know that Reid would've been quite merciful if he'd just given up.

Instead, he took another step back and felt his foot slip from the embankment.

"Dad!" He cried, losing his balance. The teenager disappeared under the frothy white foam of the raging waters.

Reid's shoulders sagged in a mixture regret and relief.

_"Keith!"_ Napuri wailed, pulling his hands away from his face.

The agents couldn't suppress and shudder, and JJ fought the urge to be sick. The nitrogen had hit Napuri's eyes, and they had nearly dissolved in their sockets, leaving a mess a blood and sticky fluids over his face.

His face turned toward them, as if knowing exactly where they were. Without another word, he got up and charged them both.

Seeing him running at them was too much. JJ sprawled against the ground, pressing her hands over her eyes with a cry, as though trying to hide.

"I'll kill her!" Alex howled, "then I'll kill you!"

"No," Reid replied, bracing strongly for when he knew they'd impact. "You won't reach her."

He shoved against Napuri fiercely when he'd gotten close enough. Unwilling to retreat to reach his true objective lying on the ground just behind Reid, Napuri turned his attention to the profiler. Which was exactly what Reid had wanted. They grappled for a few minutes, before Alex'a face twisted into a smirk, his ruined face a horrible, macabre mask.

Two words sent an icy chill through the hearts of both agents.

"You lose."

With that, he braced a hand against Reid's torso, and shoved him back toward the water.

Stumbling backwards, Reid, like Keith, lost his footing on the slippery embankment. JJ was up in seconds, staggering toward the bank as quickly as possible.

Reid slipped, but before he fell, he grabbed a fistful of Napuri's pant leg. With an animalistic snarl, the murderer went down with the profiler. Together, they crashed into the water with such force, the spray seemed to reach dozens of feet into the air.

Then, they were gone.

_"No!"_ JJ howled, tears welling in her eyes. The emotion was so strong it caused a physical hurt. The throb started in her chest and spread outward through her slender form, the cold chills sweeping through and causing her to twist violently, breathing sped and pulse racing.

"No, no no," she moaned, turning her blue gaze to the darkened sky, praying that it was all just a very bad dream. But every time she tried to wake, she was still here.

Alone, on the forest floor wearing nothing but a flimsy robe. She shifted cobalt eyes, so filled with tears she could barely see, to the water, knowing what she would see and dreading to see it.

Nothing.

Reid was gone, and with him, part of her was gone too.

* * *

**Would you forgive me if I told you the team will find JJ in the next chapter? (: There will probably only be one, maybe two chapters left, then an epilogue. Are you all sad, or excited to see how it's going to end?**

**Also, I want to talk briefly about my NEXT STORY.**

**If you guys like the really sick, messed up bad guys, I'm hoping you'll love my next unsub.**

**Preview of my next project:**

**It's either going to take place in Hawaii, or in Alaska during that month or two month long night-time that they have.**

**The unsub's name will be Anthony Kents. (not one hundred percent, but I like it so far.) He'll be a cannibal- think like, Ed Gein and Jeepers Creepers.**

**So, which place should it be in? I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**As usual, please reid and review!**

**LOL PUN.**

**xoxo,**

**Sharky**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright, guys. We're nearing the end. After this one, there's just one more chapter! (then possibly an epilogue)**

**My goal was to write something and get 100 reviews. You guys made that possible with _Jeux D'esprit_.**

**My second goal was to make it to 200 reviews, which you guys did with _Ashes of Our Lives._**

**If we could make it to 300 on this one, I would be eternally grateful. (:**

**

* * *

**

_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too. - Chloe Woodward_

* * *

_**What We Have Left - Chapter 13**_

* * *

The rain had stopped, leaving behind a glittery sheen of wetness that coated the wilderness in a glow of beauty that hid the horrors that had occurred there.

The search team had come to the river bank, and they were unsure of what to do next.

"Let's head downstream," Hotch decided after several painful minutes of contemplation, "it doesn't seem likely that they'd go upstream, and the rain's been washing everything down. If they went upstream, they would've been going against the wind... that would've been more difficult."

Unsure of the decision but unwilling to argue, the team followed Hotch's determined lead along the banks, their teams of officers following closely.

The forest passed in a blur as they walked, undisturbed aside from the occasional calling of voices. They shouted the names of their missing companions, praying for a response, and never receiving one.

With the rain gone, the sun was glaring down upon them blindingly, lighting the wooded area up with unshadowed warmth.

They kept walking, and it was nearing eleven AM before they found anything promising.

"Look at this," Rossi called out, gesturing for his teammates. The other three gathered around where he knelt along the bank.

"Look," he repeated, pointing at the muddied dirt. "There are gouges here."

"Someone slipped," Emily said needlessly, her eyes darkening ominously.

"Agent Hotchner!"

They all looked to where one police officer was standing, his face pale. "You need to come see this."

Exchanging dark looks with Rossi, Hotch gestured for Morgan and Emily to continue as he approached the officer with Rossi at his side.

"What is it?" Hotch inquired apprehensively.

Instead of replying, the officer stepped through the bushes and disappeared from sight.

Brow furrowing, Hotch followed, and he felt his blank mask slipping into an expression of half-relieved, half-horrified shock.

There was a body curled up on its side, facing away from them. Covered as it was by a white robe, he didn't recognize anything until his dark eyes caught a flash of blonde hair.

"JJ," he breathed, moving to kneel beside her. He slid a hand along her shoulder and she jumped so violently, he pulled back in surprise.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, sitting up and turning to face him, her expression wild.

Their eyes met and, after a beat, she seemed to recognize him.

"Hotch?" She asked hoarsely, reaching out with a shaky hand.

Trying to remain composed, the unit chief took her hand in both of his. "We're all here, JJ."

"You found me..." her voice was barely a whisper. She looked at him again, and he was dismayed to see the bruises marring her face and neck, as well as the blood streaking down her legs. But her expression was the most frightening.

She looked horribly, irreparably broken.

"Of course we did," Rossi said softly, stepping in while Hotch struggled to sort through his speechlessness.

"Wh... where's-"

Prentiss and Morgan peered through the bushes before she could continue, and Emily was beside her in an instant.

"JJ," she said gently, her dark eyes misted with unshed tears.

Reaching out, JJ embraced her friend, allowing the tears to fall as Prentiss did the same.

"Thank god," Emily breathed, "we were so worried. We've been looking for days."

"How... how long have we been out here?" JJ rasped, turning sapphire eyes toward her friend desperately.

"We've been searching for two days," Morgan imputed, looking torn between allowing space, and offering JJ a hug of his own.

"Did you find Reid?"

The question threw them off guard; they'd been distracted, and the reminder that their other colleague was nowhere to be found hit them like a train.

"He's... not with you?" Morgan asked lamely, knowing the answer but unsure of what else to say.

"No," JJ moaned, pulling back from Emily to press a hand to her head. "We have to go-"

She tried getting up, accepting Hotch's offered hand. He pulled her to her feet and she leaned against him heavily, trying to press down the awkwardness.

"Reid... he was pulled down with Napuri."

"Pulled down?" Rossi asked, a frown marring his worn features.

"The river... the weather last night was bad, the current was so strong... Napuri pushed him in, but Reid dragged him in too. Keith went down too, just before..."

Seeing Morgan's desperate look, Hotch's expression darkened further.

"Dave, Prentiss," he said authoritatively, "stay here with JJ, and call for help. Morgan and I will take half the officers downstream further to look for Reid."

He offered JJ to the other two agents, and they supported her from each side.

"Hotch," JJ called, pausing as they made their way back toward the bank, "find him. Please."

"I promise we will," Hotch replied softly, unable to hide the sadness coating his voice.

She dipped her chin, hiding her face and allowed her colleagues to help out of the shrubs.

"Hotch," Morgan snarled his voice rough with razor-edged anger. "Let's move."

They wasted no more time continuing downstream, with a dozen officers searching with them.

Surprisingly, the current had taken them less than a mile downstream before they found purchase.

They found two bodies, half in the water and half sprawled on the bank, side by side.

"Pretty boy!" Morgan called urgently, making his way to where his best friend was stretched out. He was on his side, facing toward them, but he wasn't awake.

He looked like he was asleep; his young face was a slackened mask of unawares.

Morgan knelt down and reached out, startling when his wrist was grasped.

"Don't touch him," Napuri rasped, bracing his free hand against the ground and pushing himself up. Morgan winced at the sight of his destroyed face, eyes just empty, bloodied sockets. He was surprised the man hadn't bled to death yet.

Pulling his mind back to the present, Morgan ripped away and stepped back, tearing his glock from its holster and pointing it at the man who had tortured his family for the past few months.

He leaned down and gripped the front of Napuri's shirt, pulling their faces together. Alex couldn't see, but he felt the presence of the furious profiler in front of his face.

"Death is too good for you," Derek hissed softly, throwing the murderer back to the ground and rising to his full height.

"Morgan-" Hotch warned from behind him, but the younger profiler was beyond reason.

Morgan fired his weapon until he was out of bullets. The ripping _bangs_ sounded through the silent woods, and Morgan didn't stop until Hotch's hand on his wrist pushed his arm down.

"You're out of bullets," Hotch pointed out, "he's dead, Morgan."

Morgan breathed a sigh, and Hotch took his gun from his hands. Derek knelt beside Reid again, unsure of what to do.

He half-pulled Reid up, supporting his lithe frame awkwardly. He traced his free hand up to cup his younger friend's jaw.

"Is he breathing?" Hotch asked bluntly, his brow creased in barely-concealed concern.

"Yes," Morgan replied, smudging a thumb along Reid's cheek. He half-smiled when his touch was met with a shiver. "There you are, genius."

Reid opened his eyes, blinking blearily.

"Reid," Hotch sighed, stepping forward and looking over Morgan's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He didn't reply, folding an arm over his torso and looking up darkly. His face looked skeletal, eyes dark and hollow with pale, snowy skin.

"JJ?" Reid asked instead, his voice a bare, exhausted whisper. He coughed, renewing the paths of blood along his lips.

"She's fine," Hotch promised, "we've got her. Where are you hurt?"

"...Need to find JJ."

"Let's get you up," Morgan said softly, moving to help his coworker to his feet. Reid stumbled, slumping against him and lifting his left foot off the ground.

Reid hissed, more awake. "I... I think I busted up my knee."

"The one that was shot?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"Naturally."

Hotch's cell phone rang, and he answered it immediately. "Hotchner."

_"This is Daniel Strom with the Halloway trauma hospital. There's a medical chopper dispatched to your location. They're ready to airlift your agents to the hospital, but they can't land in the middle of the woods. There's a massive clearing not far from where you are, can you make it there?"_

Hotch glanced to where Morgan was supporting most of Reid's weight.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly.

_"Good. The exactly location is being paged to your phone. We'll see you soon."_

"Morgan," Hotch said, "We have to move. Help Reid, I'll have the others meet us."

Suddenly, things were moving very, very quickly.

* * *

The trip to the flattened section of the woods was tense, to say the least. Morgan wound up carrying Reid after the younger male had blacked out, and JJ had fared no better; she was unable to walk after a while, and was now being carried by one of the more helpful swat officers. Unconscious as they were, the two recovered agents had been unable to see each other after their rescue.

The chopper had been waiting for them when they got there, blades spinning and ready.

Paramedics had made quick work of securing JJ and Reid and getting them ready to depart.

"We'll meet you at Halloway trauma," the chief paramedic said, her mouth twisted in a grimace. "Be there as quickly as you can, this doesn't look good."

The chopper took off, and Hotch turned to face his distraught team warily.

"Officers," he said, addressing the swat and police first. "Continue combing the scene. Remove Napuri's body, and see what you can do about locating Keith Greene."

The officers began to disperse, and finally, the BAU was left alone.

"Hotch," Rossi said, trying to be gentle, "we should go."

Mentally exhausted, Hotch trudged alongside the team until they reached their vechicles, far off on the edge of the woods. He paid no attention when he slid into the passenger seat, allowing Rossi to take the wheel for a change. As they drove in silence, the unit chief's mind was far gone, lost in the mists of darkness with his two youngest agents. He watched the trees pass in a blur, not noticing when the foliage dwindled to almost nothing, and buildings took their place.

Streaks of white, gray, and black flew by the window, catching in his dark eyes. Colorless.

"Hotch," he heard Rossi call, and he stirred from his imaginings.

He looked at his friend, partner, and colleague, his expression unusually distraught.

"We're here," Dave added quietly, gesturing with one hand.

Hotch looked at the looming hospital. It looked so promising, nestled there. The outside was a pure, sterile white, with the massive words 'Halloway Trauma Hospital' emblazoned on the front.

It looked busy today.

They exited and made their way inside without a word, and Hotchner used the time to compose himself. They found Prentiss and Morgan standing there already, beside a nervous looking Garcia. At Hotch's questioning look, the technical analyst explained.

"I, uhm, I left Kevin back at the station to wrap up," her voice was soft and unsure. "I couldn't stay behind."

Hotch nodded slowly. "I understand that. Have any of you talked to the doctors?"

"They wouldn't tell us anything," Morgan replied bitterly, "we tried."

Without a word, Hotch stalked toward the front desk, leaving the others to look after him curiously.

"Agent Hotchner, FBI," The unit chief declared in a no-nonsense tone as he displayed his badge to the man and woman behind the counter, "You had two recent admissions, Agents Reid and Jareau. I'm listed as power of attorney for agent Reid, and since I'm here you might as well enlighten me on agent Jareau as well."

The couple exchanged glances.

"Sir," the man started, "why don't you have a seat..."

"I don't think you underst-"

"Sir, have a seat and we'll have someone out to brief you on your friends in less than five minutes," the woman continued, her voice soothing.

Shooting them a last, authoritative look, Hotch made his way back to the anxious four, waiting impatiently.

"Hotch," Emily said softly, "we saw them get brought in... JJ was screaming..."

He didn't have time to reply before they were interrupted by a young woman in pale, sea-green scrubs.

"Agent Hotchner?" She asked carefully, wringing her hands. She was met by five pairs of desperate eyes.

"Yes?" The agent in question asked gruffly, impatient.

"Jennifer is being taken up to the OR."

When their gazes became shocked, she elaborated. "She's pregnant-"

Shocked became numb, then horrified.

"-But the fetus has no heartbeat. She's just over two months along, but the dead fetus is poisoning her body. If we don't remove it immediately, she can get very sick, and will likely die."

"Oh my god," Emily breathed, feeling Garcia latch onto her arm. The tech was trembling uncontrollably, and while Prentiss longed to console her, she was too shaken up herself.

"They've got her stabilized and the operation shouldn't take too long, assuming there are no complications."

The nurse allowed the gathered people a moment to process before she plowed through. "Other than that, there are fresh signs of sexual assault, and she'll need stitches. She lost of a lot of blood, so they're going to give her a transfusion to be safe. Other than that, she's bruised, dehydrated, and exhausted. As long as the surgery goes well, she should be back on her feet in a week or two."

They were silent, each looking anywhere but her, and she swallowed harshly before continuing. "I, er, your other colleague?"

Morgan was the first to look at her sharply, his eyes demanding.

"You'll likely be able to see Spencer before you can see Jennifer," the nurse supplied quickly, "He won't need surgery- mostly because, according to the still-healing incision site on his chest, he recently had one- so instead, they've sedated him and are administering medications to his mouth and throat."

"What's wrong with him?" Garcia asked, her voice weak with shock, still numbed from the news about JJ.

"We think he swallowed liquid nitrogen- his mouth, throat, stomach and the upper part of his duodenum were scorched. We don't want to have to do surgery so they're only treating what they can reach."

"Will there be permanent damage?" Rossi asked quickly, brow furrowed.

"He'll be in pain for a while, and he'll probably have GI problems for the rest of his life."

Garcia spoke up again, "will that be a big problem?"

She shook her head. "Hopefully not- he just needs to be careful about what he's eating, but don't be surprised if he's not feeling well, especially for the first few months. That's the most severe injury he has. Other than that, he sprained his knee, which already wasn't in very good shape, so expect a cane... the sprain wasn't too bad. They've got him on fluids and antibiotics to combat infection so we're sure he'll be just fine."

Before they could ask anymore questions, she held up her hands. "I need to go help out with Jennifer, actually, but someone will be down to get you when either of them are cleared to visit." She turned and stepped away, leaving five very distraught people in her wake.

Garcia was the first to sink into one of the stiff seats, running a hand over her face and allowing it to settle against her mouth. She turned watery brown eyes up toward her family. "I can't believe... JJ..."

Morgan was quick to settle beside her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and blinking in surprise when she dissolved into tears, clutching his side.

"Hey now, she'll be alright," he said soothingly, his own face creased in distress. He glanced up, frowning harsher when he noticed that Emily was uncomfortable, standing stiffly beside Rossi. Tilting his chin, Morgan extended his other arm. Prentiss met his eyes briefly, face slackening in relief as she took the seat next to him.

Derek looked at Hotch and Rossi with a frown, arms around the two desperately upset women. Garcia rested her cheek against his shoulder, eyes closed. Prentiss simply stared at a fixed spot on the ground, her hand resting on the one that Morgan had at her waist.

Rossi decided to busy himself pestering passing nurses for information while Hotch paced back and forth impatiently.

After nearly forty-five minutes, Rossi's demands reaped rewards.

The haggard looking nurse approached the ragtag group with a slight frown. "Agent Jareau is still up in surgery, they expect to be wrapping up soon. Agent Reid is awake and asking to see you- I'm sure you'll barge through our family only rule, so he's in recovery-room 234B. But only two at a time, and I'm serious."

The nurse left without another word, leaving the five confused agents left to decide who was going first.

"I'll go," Hotch volunteered stiffly, and nobody dared to argue with him. Morgan was quick to rise next, giving the girls what he hoped was a reassuring half-smile. He and Hotch headed off together, leaving the others to wait for news about JJ.

"Are you alright?" Morgan dared to ask as they walked through the crowded hospital corridors.

Hotch cut his eyes at his subordinate, a glimmer of exhaustion showing through his otherwise stoic expression. "No."

Derek didn't speak up again as he followed his team leader into a sparse, private room. The sense of relief he felt at the sight of his best friend, sitting up and looking cozy, was staggering.

"Reid," he breathed, allowing his features to collapse into relieved happiness as Hotch stayed silent, fiddling with one sleeve.

"Hey," Reid replied, his voice a breathy whisper scraping against his torn throat. He turned his head fractionally to look at Morgan as he took one of the seats at Reid's side.

"Are you feeling any better?" Morgan ventured, glancing over his colleague's lithe form. He was unhappy to find a mottled, yellowy-black bruise over his left cheek and under his eye, and another, darker one blossoming under his jaw. "What're the bruises from?"

"I, uh," the younger profiler paused, taking deep breaths. "The bruises were from... er, I hit my face on a rock when we were in the water getting pushed down. Napuri was trying to wrestle me underwater in the current, so I really didn't see it coming..."

There was a long pause before he continued, pale eyes shifting from Morgan to Hotch and back. "What happened... to Napuri and Keith?"

"Napuri's dead," Hotch spoke up for the first time, taking a few steps closer and resting a hand uncertainly on the edge of a crisp, white sheet. "Keith... we don't know where he is, yet."

Reid leaned back against the pillows, looking beat. "And... and JJ?"

The two older profilers exchanged nervous glances before Hotch offered, "she's up in surgery..."

Reid's face twisted, "for... the baby?"

Morgan's brow furrowed. "You knew?"

"I-I suspected... god, how is she? Do you know...?"

"The baby had no heartbeat; it was dead... it was making her sick, so they have to take it out."

Reid's expression was numbed, dull anxiety, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Morgan's mouth twitched, and he slid a wrist along the bed, resting his hand over the back of Reid's. The younger agent winced as though he was about to pull away, but instead, he turned his hand over, curling his fingers around Morgan's.

And for the first time since the entire ordeal had started, Reid's eyes welled with tears.

"Hey there," Morgan called softly when he noticed the wet look Reid was sporting.

"_Morgan_," Reid half-moaned, half-choked, and the older agent had pulled free and slid his arms around his best friends' shoulders almost before he knew what he was doing. Leaning in, Reid dug one hand into the front of Morgan's shirt, pressing his forehead against the smooth, gray tshirt and letting the tears fall.

For what seemed like the tenth time that day, Morgan found himself supporting a sobbing friend. Releasing a shaky breath of his own, Morgan tightened his grip around Reid's shoulders, eyes lifting to meet Hotch's from across the room. The unit chief nodded toward him and quietly slipped out of the room.

Morgan wasn't sure how long he was left alone with Reid, but he stayed long after his recovered friend had cried himself out and succumbed to sleep. He eased the younger male back down, pulling up the thin blankets and leaning back, his expression stricken.

It still seemed like there was so far to go.

* * *

**There you go guys, ONE MORE CHAPTER. **

**Let's try to get to 300 reviews... think we can do I? I DO! **

**Please be kind enough to leave a short comment. (: **

**& also, I got many, many requests for Morgan to take Napuri down, and quite a few wanted him to empty his gun into him... so, does that work for everyone? (:**

**Please enjoy & review!**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo, Sharky  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Last chapter, guys. **

**I want to thank everyone so much for the amazing response to this story; you've all made me feel so good about myself and my work, and I'm so grateful to each and every one of you. Right before I wrote the end of this chapter, I went back and read the last five or so pages of review and I very nearly teared up. I love you all; thanks for making all the effort worth it. (:**

**Expect a shortish epilogue after this.**

**

* * *

**

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." - Mother Teresa_

_

* * *

_

_**What We Have Left - Chapter 14**_

_**

* * *

**_

The first thing JJ noticed when she began to rouse was the scent of antiseptic air, and the cold shards that snaked up her legs and spread over the rest of her body. Numbed by morphine, she could hardly feel her limbs or so much as twitch her fingers, and she had to blink half a dozen times to clear her vision.

"Hey."

The voice had her jump so hard she nearly dislodged the IV stuck firmly in her right arm. She looked to her left toward the source of the voice, wide blue eyes gleaming in the near blackness of the room. She squinted, and was able to make out the shadowed outline of the person seated beside her bed. It was the wild, spiked up hair that caught her attention and triggered recognition.

"Reid," she murmured, surprised by the slurred quality of her voice. More awake now, she cringed at the discomfort spreading through her abdomen. She sat up slowly with a wince, moving to flip the light switch on. She shied back when the light blasted, and she could see Reid wince in response.

"Sorry," she offered quietly, turning her head to look at him with bleary eyes, "what time s'it?"

"It's almost six... in the morning," he replied softly, his voice scratchy. He could sense her frown before it appeared on her face. "You've been asleep for two days, and you weren't allowed visitors yet and I convinced everyone I didn't need watching over, so the team went home to rest. They promised to be back at seven."

"I've been out for two days? And, that's an hour for us, then," she said softly, half-joking despite her pain. "How're you in here...?"

He rubbed a hand over the torn skin of his arm, where his IV should have been. "I seem to remember you doing the same thing for me after I had surgery, just a few months ago."

At her confused look, he elaborated. "Sneaking out of your room and coming to see me when you should still be in bed."

Her fingers twitched, and she struggled to lift her heavy hand. He caught on quickly, and engulfed it in both of his, smudging a thumb over her wrist.

"How do you feel?" he dared after a few moments silence, and she was distressed to see the raw concern in his eyes.

"Sore," she answered truthfully, ghosting her free hand over her abdomen with a grimace. "You said surgery... what happened to me?"

"You... we were right, about the baby," Reid replied awkwardly, looking anywhere but her face.

"Oh god," she moaned, clenching her fingers in his grip.

"But the baby... it had no heartbeat, so they had to... remove it."

She was surprised at how _sad _he sounded, and she found herself wondering if his distress was over the loss of life, or how it had all come about in the first place.

"Napuri's dead," Reid said quickly, changing the subject before she could fully process the previous information and break down, "Morgan killed him."

JJ's eyes met his, startled. "He did?"

"Yeah, he shot him like, four or five times at least. His magazine wasn't full, but he emptied whatever was left into Napuri... mostly his head."

"And how," JJ drawled as she leaned back into her pillows, "is that playing out with the higher ups?"

Reid shrugged one shoulder, a soft sigh threading from him. "Morgan claimed self-defense, Hotch backed him up, and frankly, Strauss is glad he's dead and isn't looking into it further. She wants this guy and this case buried. You know... someone who got so far with us makes us, and therefore her, look bad. They're still looking for Keith, though, as far as I know."

JJ shook her head slowly. "I don't want to talk about the case anymore."

"Okay," Reid said softly, pulling his hands back as JJ gripped one of his wrists. He settled his free hand in his lap, leaning forward.

"Spence, are you okay?" She asked softly, not loosening her grip.

"I'm fine," he responded quietly, brow furrowed,

"Can... can you help me up?" She whispered, and he was quick to comply. He slid an arm around her back and eased her up, He flinched when she unexpectedly leaned into him, throwing her free arm around his neck and pressing her forehead against his collar.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she murmured sadly, "I've been wishing to get away from Napuri since this all started, dreamed so desperately of getting out... but now we're here, and he's dead, and I don't feel anything. I feel... hollow. I just... I hope he didn't change me, or ruin me." She looked up, and her eyes were wet with regret.

Reid watched her with a soft frown, unsure. "He could never ruin you, JJ. You're... unbreakable. You're too strong for that... too perfect."

She squeezed her arm around his neck, smiling into his collar. "Love you, Spence. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you."

He reached under her chin to tilt her beautiful face up.

"I love you too, JJ," he replied quietly, resting his forehead against hers. They stayed in companionable silence for a moment before she leaned forward in one unplanned, rash move. She slid her mouth against his, easing their lips together in a gentle, well-meaning kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart, eyes wide and breathing harsh.

"Are you sure you aren't just feeling transference?" Reid whispered, eyes slitted in the light as he watched her from under dark lashes.

"Don't be stupid, genius," she murmured in reply, sliding a hand up to muss his hair, "you know it isn't."

"Stupid genius is a total contra-"

"Spence, for once in your life, shut up." It wasn't said with malice, and his cheeks flushed when she brushed his mouth with hers again.

"The team will be here soon... I should sneak back to my room," he said quietly, feeling her shift against him.

"Alright," she whispered, smiling when he leaned back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He helped her back down and she settled into her pillows, watching as he reached for something resting against the wall.

"Remember this?" He asked, moving to get up and leaning against the cool, dark wood of the cane.

"Of course," she replied quietly with a faint smile, "I became well acquainted with it after your _other _knee injury."

He offered her a half-smile, his angular face holding more color than it had in days. "Get some rest," he whispered, moving a hand to turn off the light, "I'll see you in a few."

He left, limping significantly, and she watched him go with the smile ever-present on her face, unable to be deterred. She leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in months.

Finally, it was time to move on.

* * *

Reid didn't sleep again; he half-dozed for an hour until he was again roused by the sound of someone coming into his room. He glanced up to see Rossi, moving to take a seat at his side.

"I see you're awake," the older profiler said nonchalantly, "shouldn't you be snoozing?"

Reid shrugged one shoulder slowly, blinking dazedly. "Slept all night... how's JJ?"

Rossi's dark eyes were calculating as he scanned his colleague's bruised face. "She's okay; Garcia and Hotch are with her. Prentiss and Morgan are across the street picking up breakfast for everyone."

"Do you know when I can be released?"

"You do realize," Rossi drawled, "that if the doctors had their way, you would've had major surgery yesterday? I think it's a little early to be thinking of release."

"Absolutely not," Reid disagreed, "they've already told me what my out-patient treatments are going to be, it's just medication, and I'm ready to go. I need to see JJ, and get back home."

Rossi could hear the distress in Reid's voice, and it made him frown. "I'll talk to the doctor and see what I can do."

He rose to go, but paused before he moved. His frown deepened when he noticed Reid sinking back into the pillows, his expression worn.

"Reid," he called, gaining the younger agent's attention quickly, "we found Greene. He was washed downstream and had wandered into town. He was in shock, and someone recognized him to call him in. He's at the PD, and we're going to interrogate as soon as we leave here." He paused for a moment to gauge Reid's reaction, unsettled when he saw none. "Do you want to sit in on the interrogation?"

Reid rubbed at his eyes, accentuating the dark smudges beneath them. "No. I just want to go home. But… but what's going on with the rest of the case?"

The older man's brows furrowed. "Keith is going to be interrogated, we're pressing for Rebecca Bennett to be charged with murder, and conspiracy to commit murder, and Napuri's dead and gone. You're going to be fine."

Relieved to see Reid's relaxing expression, Rossi reached out to pat Reid's shoulder before sauntering toward the door. "I'll have someone stop in soon."

Within minutes, a doctor stepped into the room, glancing down at what Reid presumed was his medical chart.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Reid?" she asked, stepping around to his right side to check his monitors.

Reid shifted uneasily, smoothing his fingers over the crisp, white sheet. "I feel... okay. I'd like to be released."

She arched a brow, setting his chart down on the end table and ghosting a hand over his torso. "May I?"

He squirmed, but allowed her to move the sheets and feel his abdomen. Her hands were warm, and he found that he liked the feeling so much more than the cold, aggressive touch he'd been used to from anyone that wasn't JJ. "No swelling, you're doing just fine, given the circumstances."

"Yes, that's good," Reid replied impatiently, though not impolitely, "about my release...?"

She stood up straight and moved to gently disconnect his IV line, switching the monitors and systems off. "You're healing well; we've discussed your treatment, although I have to say again, that you really should be on the narcotics. I know you're concerned about the two doses of heroin you had, but I think you're all right."

"I don't want them."

"I understand that you may have... troubles, with them, but using the non-narcotic naproxen for a long period of time, especially to treat severe pain, leads to serious stomach problems. You don't need any more of those, do you?"

"There's also a risk for cardiovascular disease," Reid bit back impatiently, "all medication has side-effects. I'd rather deal with nausea than... ending up using narcotics for, uh, recreational activities." _Addiction, _he still couldn't say.

She shook her head, scribbling down on her prescription pad. "Take these slips then, and you're free to go. Remember what we talked about- go home, stay off that knee for a day or two, and take all your medications or you'll have problems."

He accepted the sheets of paper from her and moved to sit up, hiding his pained wince with trained expertise. Bruised organs made it excessively difficult to move.

Morgan chose that moment to slip into the room, and the doctor rose with a raised brow. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Rest up, Dr. Reid- and be careful. I know you're going to see Jennifer, so don't get too riled up."

Reid watched her leave, his expression so surprised that Morgan had to laugh as he offered his young friend a hand.

"Come on, lover boy," he teased, picking up Reid's cane and holding it out, "JJ awaits."

Reid snatched the smooth wood and allowed Morgan to help him up and assist him down the hall until they reached the other familiar, private room.

"I hear she's been asking about you," Morgan said softly, nudging his partner through the door, "go see."

When they stepped inside, they were greeted Garcia and Hotch, who glanced up at them. The former, seated at JJ's beside, stood from the chair and pushed Reid down onto it when he was close enough. He smiled at her gratefully before turning his attention to his blonde partner in the bed.

JJ was propped up by several pillows, hands folded in her lap. She looked marginally better than she had early that morning, and the shadows under her eyes were beginning to fade.

"Hey," she half-whispered, meeting Reid's eyes as he sat down.

"Hi," he responded quietly, eyes darting to glance at the other three, stationed diligently behind him. "how are you feeling?

"Better than before," JJ replied honestly, the smile on her face making the bruises look less severe.

"You're, uhm," Garcia tried, stumbling over her words, "you're both clear to come home today, after much persuading... so... we'll wait in the, er, waiting room."

The young profiler didn't reply, keeping his attention on JJ as the others filed out of the room quietly, leaving the two alone again. He was happy to see that she too was free of IV's and all other medical equipment. She sat still, wearing nothing but a flimsy white gown that left much of her shoulders exposed.

"You sure you're ready to leave?" He asked, taking her hand and smudging his thumb across her velvet skin.

"More than ready," she breathed, lifting blue eyes to look at him, "what about you?"

"I just want to go home."

Nodding, JJ swung her legs over the side of the bed, moving to stand. Reid rose quickly without hesitation, folding his arms around JJ's waist as she stumbled into him, legs weak from exhaustion and soreness.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his chest, standing up straight and sliding her fingers around his upper arms. "Let's go... they're waiting for us."

She kept a hand pressed to her throbbing middle and her pace slow, trudging by Reid's side as he limped, a twisted frown marring his young face. They met the others in the lobby and were assisted to the familiar, warm leather of the bureau SUV.

Prentiss was already in the front passenger seat, and she turned around to offer them a brown paper bag of bagels as they settled in. JJ snatched the offered food without a second thought.

She leaned back into the seat, lacing her fingers with Reid's and chewing on her bagel while he slumped against the window, watching the street. Garcia settled in on JJ's other side, her features trained into a worried expression.

Morgan and Prentiss settled in the front, and the entire trip back to Reid's apartment was made in companionable silence.

* * *

JJ didn't realize just how much of her stuff she'd moved into Reid's apartment until she was there again. She blinked in surprise when she discovered her own bed comforter folded on the edge of his couch, one of her suitcases containing clothes and pajamas in the hall closet, and her travel-kit of toiletries in the bathroom. After they'd gotten home and changed their clothes, they were packing to shack up with Morgan for a few days until they were deemed fit to be left alone.

"Spence, I'm sorry so much of my stuff is here," she murmured from his bedroom, peering in his closet to find more of her clothes, and a pair of her heels by the foot of the bed, "I'll move it out as soon as possible."

He entered the room slowly, sidling up until he was behind her. She tilted her head back to look at him, a frown tilting her pale lips downward.

"Don't," he said softly, lifting a hand to touch her upper arm soothingly, "you can stay. I'd like you to."

She turned to face him, offering him a warm hug and biting back a pained whimper when his torso pressed against hers.

"Morgan, Emily, and Garcia are waiting outside," he murmured shyly, but she shook her head.

"I don't care," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him. His retaliation was soft, but she didn't expect anything different from him. He kissed how he acted; gentle, shy, but so full of feeling that it took her breath away.

Napuri was dead, and their nightmare was over.

Keith Greene would be put away, however justice saw fit, and he would never get at them ever again. They doubted he'd want to, anyway.

"So you're sure you want me to stay here?" She asked, throwing her favorite articles of clothing into a discarded duffel bag, sorting through her shirts while Reid tossed anything he could reach into his own go-bag.

"Of course," he responded quietly, his voice edged with something she couldn't place. It took her a moment to realize that it was comfort; she felt proud to know she was one of the few people that could sooth him.

She slung her bag over her shoulder while he zipped and lifted his.

"Once we get cleared to be on our own again, we can get the guest bedroom set up for you," Reid offered as they made their way to the front door.

"If Morgan ever lets us leave," she commented, "and I've become quite accustomed to your room, maybe you can have the guest room."

He smiled and she bumped her shoulder with his playfully, making her way to the steps while he locked the door. When he reached her, she linked her arm with his.

"Lean on me if you feel unbalanced," she commanded, noticing when he tightened his grip on his cane. "Don't want you to trip, gimpy."

Once they'd made it to the car and were buckled in, Morgan dove back into conversation exactly where they'd left off twenty minutes ago.

"Also," he started, "when they were searching the area around Napuri's cabin after we'd rescued you guys they found animal kennels. He had two _tigers. _Do you believe that? Yeah, tigers. There were-"

"He sounds like you," Prentiss told Reid dryly, throwing him a glance of her shoulder.

"This isn't anywhere near your house," Reid commented in reply, eyeing the back of Morgan's seat sourly.

"Not going to my place yet, pretty boy. You'll never guess who asked us over."

They pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, two story house that appeared to be absolutely _lavish. _

"No way," Garcia spoke up for the first time since they'd started driving, "David Rossi has invited us, five lowly BAU agents to his humble habitat?"

"Six," Prentiss corrected, gesturing to a sleek silver car parked on the street. "Hotch has been here for a while already, apparently."

"There you are," Rossi called from the doorway as the team exited the car and sauntered toward him. "Thought you'd changed your mind."

"And miss the chance to hang out at your place? No way," Morgan snorted, gliding past the senior profiler. The others followed suit, and Dave made sure to double-lock the door behind them.

They found Hotch seated on a barstool at the counter, sipping what appeared to be scotch. He looked up as they strode into the kitchen. He was still dressed in his rumpled suit, but he'd taken off his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. He was in what they deemed _casual mode_.

"Good to see you all," he said curtly, nodding toward them. "JJ, Reid, how are you two?"

"Sore," they chorused, and the look they shared after was not lost on any of the profilers. Or Garcia.

"Why don't you guys go take a seat in the living room?" Dave proposed. "And Reid, don't scratch the wood with that thing."

Brows arching to his hairline, Reid lifted the cane off the wood floor and marched, half-limping, to the other room.

It only took them a moment to find themselves, sans Hotch and Rossi, squashed on a massive brown leather couch, settled in like sardines to watch the romantic comedies that the ladies had insisted on.

Crammed on one corner of the couch, JJ leaned against Reid's shoulder and curled one arm over his chest, the other fisted near his hip. He slid an arm around her waist, not as showy as her shoulder where Garcia would most definitely zero-in, but enough to let JJ know that he was happy she was there.

When he tilted his face to rest his chin atop her hair, JJ felt warm at the affection he was showing her. Though their positions were undoubtedly noticed, the team for once chose not to comment and instead focused their attentions on the characters on Rossi's ungodly sized flat screen.

"Napuri's gone," Reid whispered, making her tear her attention from the tv to look up at him, her eyes glittering under pale lashes.

"He's gone, and Keith is locked away," he continued, his voice hushed enough to avoid drawing attention from anyone but her. Her fingers curled over his chest but she didn't interrupt.

"Bennett will be put away."

She felt some of the pent-up tension draining from her weary body as she listened.

"This whole thing is finally over, JJ."

The blonde felt a soft tingling through her sore abdomen when he said her name so quietly she could barely hear. He moved to speak again and stopped himself, brow furrowing and she lifted her face slightly to meet his gaze.

"And?" She breathed, inhaling the soft air of his clean scent.

"And I love you," he whispered gently, and the pure affection in his voice nearly brought tears to her eyes once again.

She nestled in, squeezing him in her embrace and smiling into his shoulder when he tightened his grip. She'd never felt so warm, and the aching pain in her torso grew dull in comparison to the other, pleasant senses that flooded through her.

"Love you too," she murmured, her voice only slightly louder than his. She didn't know if the others heard, and she wasn't concerned. Spence was her lifesaver, the one that had pulled her through ordeals she'd never dreamed of surviving. He was the light, the comfort, and the one who made it all worth it.

She knew that the same held true for how he felt about her, and she nudged her mouth against his jaw.

He turned to catch her lips with his, and she smiled against him. He combed a hand through her hair and didn't look to see if the team was looking. If they knew, it wouldn't change a thing.

They pulled apart and settled back again. With a smile gracing her beautiful face, JJ refocused on the movie. Glancing over, Reid caught the wink Morgan threw him before looking back at the screen, and Reid felt his cheeks flush until he was lightheaded, but he was unable to keep the smile from his face, either.

Things were finally looking up.

Despite the horror, the trauma, the suffering and aftershocks they'd experienced, they smiled still.

* * *

**That's it, guys. There may be a short epilogue if it's wanted- let me know. I thought it kind of wrapped up nicely here but if you want to see more into the after-recovery when JJ/Reid are alone together, let me know. Otherwise, this is probably it. **

**I just want to say thank you again to all of you who made all the nights of staying up past two-AM to write worth it. I spent most of my waking moments planning out this story, and I love each of you beyond what you could imagine. You've all made me feel so good and confident about myself, and the feedback and comments you leave have made me truly happy. **

**Thank you all who read and enjoyed and reviewed this story. If you author-alert me, I will likely post a few oneshots as 'unseen excerpts' from this story. **

**Other than that, my next story will take place in Alaska during the long, long night time that they have. The unsub will be cannibalistic and I'm hoping he turns out to be my most vicious yet. His name is Anthony Kents. **

**The story will be called _Ward of Ruin. _**

**Thanks again you guys, you are so, so amazing. **

**With much love,**

**Sharky**


End file.
